InuYasha Chapters After the Anime
by ThisIsOneHellOfAUserName
Summary: Just what it sound like! I'm writing out every single chapter of InuYasha, from where the anime ended! So that's from chapters 357-558! If you want to know what happened after the anime; here it is! Read it now before it gets too long! It may take a while
1. Chapter 357 Medicine Seller

Hello FanFiction readers!

I am going to write out every single chapter of InuYasha, from the time the anime ended! So, continuing on from episode 167! There are 558 chapters of InuYasha, and yes, it is completed. But be patient. I will try to update as much as possible, but I just figured that you readers would like to know what happened! I am starting from chapter 357, for that is where the anime ended. It is a two-part filler chapter, but for Sango and Miroku fans, it'll be funny. So, bear with me! And enjoy! If you have any questions or comments, please tell me in messages or reviews! I will try my very best to answer them all.

Please, stay with me! I know it's kind of boring at first, but pull through! And please, use your imagination! If you are a true InuYasha fan, I know that you have the actor's voices down in your mind. Imagine the scene as if it were an episode! I know you can, and want, to do it!

I take absolutely no credit for any of the events or characters in this story. Every single detail belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I'm just trying to help the InuYasha community.

InuYasha- Chapter 357- Medicine Seller.

Mountains decorated the land, darkness accenting their rouged exterior. A glow of demonic power erupted from a crevice, revealing the hide out of a certain demon…

Goryoumaru was resting behind metal bars, leaning upon demons. Naraku and Kagura peered in, inspecting him thoroughly. Kagura's brow lowered as sweat beaded on her forehead.

"What is the meaning of this, Naraku? That Goryoumaru…" She gazed upon him, trying to understand his purpose. "Who on earth is he?!"

Remembering the previous battle with InuYasha and his group, Kagura recalled his immense power. He had been so mysterious, and so illusive. Kagura couldn't quite understand if he was on her side or Naraku's…

"Kagura…" Naraku spoke, his malice great. "You just have to shut up and watch over him."

Goryoumaru opened his eyes, his gaze meeting with Naraku's. He shot up, his demonic power gathering in his arm. The energy spewed out, slamming through the bars into Naraku. Naraku's face still held that chilling smile, even though his body was being torn apart. Kagura watched on in amazement. Who was this guy?! Who did he think he was?! Naraku could destroy him at any moment!

Naraku's upper halve floated in the air. He laughed maniacally.

"I don't die."

Goryoumaru stopped his attack, glaring at Naraku with hateful eyes. Kagura looked at him.

_Goryoumaru…is Naraku's enemy then…? _Kagura thought, hopeful. A powerful man like this could help her become free of Naraku, once and for all.

"Kagura, you be careful too," he smiled. "Don't ever let him get away…"

_And this, _he thought, _will be your final job._

The blue sky hung over the group, white clouds painted upon it. Kagome sat upon InuYasha's back, staring at the scenery before her. InuYasha, speechless as usual, jumped across the ground, desperate to find a clue. They had just finished an important battle, and he now, more than ever, wanted to defeat Naraku.

"Miroku-sama," Kagome said, looking over at him and Sango. "It would have been better for you to stay at Keade-baa-chan's village."

Miroku net her gaze as well, "The insects poison is mostly gone."

InuYasha joined in on the conversation, putting in his pessimistic comments as usual, "But still, this rumor stinks. Does it really exist- an all-purpose antitoxin?"

"I have heard a rumor of an all-purpose antitoxin that works almost as soon as you drink it," Keade had said. "However, it's not easy to get a hold of. At any rate….That antitoxin is being sold by a strange wandering medicine seller. It's not known when and where he'd appear, and soon after selling the medicine, he vanishes."

"That medicine seller appeared in the neighboring village two days ago, right?" Kagome asked, resting her hand on InuYasha's shoulder.

"He's probably not around any more," InuYasha replied, an annoyed look on his face. This was such a pain.

Sango looked back at them, "It's worth trying to find him. If we can get a hold of the medicine, Houshi-sama won't have to suffer from the saimyoushou's poison again…"

Miroku looked down at her, softness in his eyes. "Sango, for my sake…"

He hugged her around the waist, resting his head on her neck. He nuzzled her neck with his head. "Forgive me. I've been so worthless."

"Sure, sure," Sango replied, her eyes closed. He never changed.

"He seems to have gotten better," Kagome suggested.

A while later, the group arrived in the village.

"Yes, the medicine seller was definitely in the village two days ago," A young woman stated, holding a basket to her thighs.

"Do you have any idea where he went?" Sango asked, holding Hirakotsu at her side. She was anxious to know where he had gone. Getting the medicine for Miroku was so important to her. If he could be put out of his misery…

"Sorry, I have no idea."

"What kind of guy was he?" InuYasha asked, hoping for a description of some kind. He was getting sick of these vague answers.

"He was certainly," the woman said, bringing her hand to her cheek dreamily. "The most finest looking man I have ever seen..."

"Oh-ho," InuYasha said, his eyes widening. That wasn't going to help.

"A fine looking man, she said, Sango-chan," Kagome repeated, holding her hands together. Finally! A chance for Sango to get back at Miroku!

Sango looked at Kagome quizzically.

"…Is that really a clue though?"

"At any rate," Miroku stated, his eyes looking to the left. "The whole thing stinks." He walked up to the young woman, grasping her hands in his. "As an excuse for giving you the medicine, he didn't make you do anything indecent, did he?"

"Oh my!" the woman laughed.

Sango hit Miroku on the head, and then pulled him away by the back of his collar.

"He's not like you," she spat.

"He might be surprisingly similar, eh?" Shippo suggested, resting on Kagome's shoulder.

InuYasha was squatting away from the group, trying to sniff out the culprit. It appeared he was the only one focused to this. "Hey! This way!"

The group set out again, taking on a more serious conversation. Kagome looked over InuYasha's shoulder, trying to see his face.

"The scent remained?"

"Yeah, all sorts of herbs. And also…" he trailed off. His nose twitched. He could still smell stench. "The smell of a youkai."

"Youkai…" Miroku said.

"A youkai's medicine, huh?" Sango asked. Her gaze became more serious. "It may work better than a human's medicine. Let's find him."

Kagome smiled. _Sango-chan's giving it her all…how sweet…_

Meanwhile, deep in the forest, a snake slithers across the ground. The grass parted under its belly, revealing a foot in its path. Biting down hard, it released it's venom into the enemy before it. Then, it slid away.

The girl fell to the floor, holding her ankle in her hand. "Ouch…"

"Don't move," a man's voice said from behind. "It might be a poisonous snake. I'll give you my all-purpose antitoxin," He stepped into the clearing. The woman gasped at his face. "But in exchange…"

A while later, the group was running down a road. InuYasha's noise caught the scent of the demon again. He sped up, determined to catch the perpetrator. This was seriously getting annoying.

"It's not far now! The smell of herbs!" InuYasha shouted. He saw the woman in the distance, resting against the side of the road. The group stopped to aid her. Kagome kneeled down next to her, shaking her gently. She opened her eyes slowly, a slight blush on her face.

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

"In the forest I was bitten by a snake…and when I was in trouble…"

Miroku and Sango stared down upon her.

"A medicine seller, the finest looking man I had ever seen." The blush returned to her face, her eyes taking on that dreamy look. Miroku's eyes widened as he inspected her neck more thoroughly. He kneeled down next to her as well; "As an excuse for giving you the medicine, he didn't make you do anything indecent, did he?"

"Huh?" the woman said.

Sango hit him on the head with Hirakotsu, veins popping on her head. "Stop repeating yourself."

"You're wrong," Miroku said, "Look at the back of her neck!"

He was right. On the back of her neck were the indents of teeth. The wound was swollen and red.

"Fang wounds?!" Kagome exclaimed.

"You got bitten?" InuYasha asked.

The woman looked upon the strange travelers. She couldn't remember! Why were they bombarding her with all these questions? She touched the wound on the back of her neck.

"I don't remember. My head feels rather fuzzy…" She placed her fingertips together, looking down at her feet in embarrassment.

"Leaving aside the antitoxin," Miroku said, "It seems better to reveal the medicine seller's true identity."

"Yeah," InuYasha agreed, crossing his arms. "He could be up to no good."

"Kagome-sama and Sango, you help this person home." Miroku stared at them. Sango looked at him curiously.

"Me as well?"

"InuYasha and I will go after the medicine seller. Because it seems this guy is doing something to girls."

"If that's the case…" Sango asked, anger building up inside her. No way was she skipping out on this! She needed to get the antitoxin for Houshi-sama! "I should go, to make it easier to draw out the youkai."

"You mustn't take a youkai's spell lightly! What if your mind is controlled?!"

"Same for you, Houshi-sama! You haven't recovered enough to youkai exterminating, have you?"

The two were in each other's faces, glaring each other down.

Kagome squealed and slapped her hands to her face. She leaned to InuYasha.

"Isn't it a pretty good mood?" she asked.

Curious, InuYasha looked down at her, "What is?"

"Well Miroku-sama," Kagome explained, "Doesn't want Sango-chan to meet the good-looking medicine seller, right?! Miroku-sama is most likely jealous!"

InuYasha stared at her in disbelief. What a weirdo. "Not likely, since it's about a youkai."

"Won't you listen to what I have to say?" Miroku asked. God! He was just trying to protect her! Why couldn't she understand that?!

"It's useless to stop me!" Sango retorted. What was his problem?! She was trying to do this for him!  
"No helping it. In that case…" Miroku pulled a beaded rosary bracelet from his kimono. He placed it on Sango's wrist. She stared at it. Touching it lightly, she enjoyed the fact that he had given her something.

"For protection?" she asked.

"It's a rosary that breaks illusionary spells," he informed. "This way, you won't be affected. Probably."

"See you later!" Kagome waved, smiling. Shippo was upon her shoulder yet again. Miroku stood behind them, a worried expression on his face.

"Sure," InuYasha said. At least Kagome was safe.

"Kagome-chan," Sango ordered, "watch over Houshi-sama to make sure he doesn't do anything to that girl."

Kagome smiled giddily. "Leave it to me!"

"Really…I am actually worried about her you know."

InuYasha and Sango walked through the forest, InuYasha on his hands and knees. He had his nose plastered to the ground.

"How is it InuYasha? Where's the medicine seller's smell?"

"This way," InuYasha responded.

Sango trailed after him, un-aware of the eyes gazing at her through the bushes.

"So beautiful…At last we meet. My perfect girl."

Sango looked around, curious at their surroundings. InuYasha had led them to the edge of a cliff. Why…? Sure it was a youkai, but did that mean it could fly?

"InuYasha? Is this really the right way?" she asked.

InuYasha lifted his face to the air, a blush drenching his cheeks and nose.

_Eh?! _Sango thought. _He's drunk?!_

InuYasha sat like a dog, watching two butterflies dance above him. He leaned over the edge of the cliff, ready to pounce. Then, he jumped off, arms outstretched to the bugs.

"Hey?! InuYasha?!" Sango shouted. She leaned over the edge, watching InuYasha fall. She called out his name, sliding down the wall to him. Balancing, she used her arm to keep from tumbling down. The rosary around her wrist got caught on a branch, snapping off. The beads tumbled down the hill, unbeknownst to Sango.

She landed in a bed of vines, rubbing a scratch on her cheek.

"Don't move…That's a poisonous vine." An extremely handsome man stepped into the clearing. His hair was pulled into a ponytail, and his bangs were thick and long around his face. His eyes were like pools of calming water, pulling you in. "I'll give you an all-purpose antitoxin."

_Eh?! _Sango thought, turning to see him. She blushed slightly. So this was the medicine seller. He was so handsome…


	2. Chapter 358 Illusion

-1InuYasha-Chapter 358- Illusion

Sango sat on the floor, sitting on her legs in a kneeling position. She stared up at the man before her. He stared back.

_Th…This is…the good-looking medicine seller youkai?_

The demon stared down at her, its eyes lustful.

"I'll give you the all-porous antitoxin," he said. Leaning down, he took her in his arms, his face only a few inches away. "In exchange…"

Sango stared up at him. _Wha…? I can't move?!_

The man's teeth transformed into menacing fangs, leaning down towards Sango's neck…

Meanwhile, Kagome and Miroku sat outside a villager's home.

"I wonder if Sango-chan's ok…" Kagome stated, waiting for Miroku's answer. He was being unusually calm about all this.

"I gave her the protective charm, so she shouldn't be manipulated," Miroku said, crossing his arms over his staff. He really was worried, but she was just so stubborn! Couldn't she see that he was just trying to help her? He didn't want her to be controlled by some perverted youkai demon! Was that so bad?!

"I hope that's true," Kagome sighed, giving him the eye. He really should go after her…

"Thank you so much for saving my wife," a man said, bowing to them. The woman they had saved from the forest was cooking in the background.

"No problem," Miroku said, smiling. "I see, she was a married woman, huh?"

"Indeed, as husband and wife we go along well and have good health but…" He pointed at his face, and tears formed. The woman behind him sighed deeply. "For some reason, the whole time since she's been back, she seems to make a disappointed sigh every time she see's my face!"

"I see…" Miroku said timidly. The man had enormous lips and small squinty eyes.

He leaned to Kagome, "I wonder if it's due to the youkai's illusion?"

"The husband's face is so extreme, so we can't really make conclusions can we?" Shippo put in.

Meanwhile, the demon leaned closer to Sango.

"You can't get away now…since you are my captive…"

Sango winced at his efforts. No! Houshi-sama would never forgive her if she gave herself up to another man, let alone a demon!

_Wh…What the…_Sango thought, her brow lowering. _Da_…_Damn it! I can't move! At this rate…_

Blood splattered across the vines. InuYasha was biting the demon's head, his fangs digging deep into his head. He still had the drunken blush across his face, but at least he was sober enough to try and help her.

The demon held Sango at a distance, his hand around her waist and supporting her back so she didn't fall.

"InuYasha!" Sango yelled, grateful for her savior.

"Damn you!" the youkai cursed. He disappeared, if only for a moment.

_Eh?! He vanished…_

InuYasha fell to the ground, his head still spinning from the demon's illusion. Sango stood up, anxious to get out of there. Something pricked her neck, and she smacked it with her hand.

_Just now…was I just bitten by something?_

She looked into the distance, an illusion taking over her mind. She saw the man waving to her, beckoning her to come closer. Her cheeks flushed, and she wobbled towards him. InuYasha bit her hand, trying his hardest to keep her while he was drunk. She hit him on the head with Hirakotsu, leaving him and Kirara in the dust.

Back in the village, Kagome and Miroku were saying their goodbyes to the woman and her husband.

"Thank you for all your help," she said, bowing. Miroku looked back at her, as she itched her neck.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes…Just a bit itchy is all…"

"I see."

They stared into each other's eyes, the woman's husband standing between them.

"Hey Miroku-sama, she's a married woman!" Kagome accused, glaring at him. How could he flirt and womanize when Sango could be in danger?! Despicable…

"Kagome over there!" Shippo shouted, pointing at the sky. Kirara hovered above them, landing next to Miroku.

_Kirara?!_ Miroku thought, worry overtaking him. Kirara only came to him when something was wrong with Sango! He hoped onto her back. Kagome and Shippo followed suit.

"InuYasha!" Kagome shouted upon seeing him. He raised his head from the vines, the drunkenness finally gone from his system. Kagome jumped off Kirara and kneeled next to him, worried for his safety. "What happened?" she asked.

InuYasha scanned around, panic on his face. "Where's Sango?!"

"That's our line," Shippo said.

Once they were on the move, Kagome was desperate for details. "She went off with the medicine seller?!"

"Yeah I tried to stop her though," InuYasha responded. God his head hurt. He hoped that she was ok….Miroku would kill him if anything happened to her. "I don't really remember but, Sango was acting strange."

Miroku sighed, "She was probably effected by the illusions. This is why I said to leave it to me!"

"Isn't this because the medicine man is good-looking? Maybe she really did fall for him." Shippo asked, trying to gauge Miroku's reaction. It was about time he got a dose of his own medicine.

"That'd never happen!" Miroku shouted, his voice and expression confident. "Even if it happened that Sango hated me, there is no chance she'd fall for a man other than me."

Every one stared at him, sweat drops upon their heads.

"…In short, you mean she's not interested in other men?" Kagome asked, totally disbelieving. This was so ridiculous.

"Where does that confidence come from?" InuYasha asked. God this guy was such an idiot.

"It means I trust Sango," Miroku explained.

Meanwhile, in the middle of a pond, the youkai laughed maniacally from a giant lily pad.

"No one will interfere now. Once again, let's perform the ceremony for just us two."

He held Sango to him, her demon slayer outfit opened at the neck. Sango's eyes were closed, as she was still under his illusion. The demon once again bore his fangs, determined to do what he needed to do.

"Are you prepared?" he asked.

Sango started to regain consciousness, itching the back of her neck. She opened her eyes just in time to see the demon just inches away from her neck, for a second time. She jumped up, stomping his head into the leaf below.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"That's my line," Sango replied, still itching her neck.

"Damn you," he said, looking up at her, "you broke the spell."

Sango glared at him, "While I was under the spell, you didn't do anything strange to me, did you?"

He looked coyly to the side and chuckled. "Oh…I dunno about that, heh."

She smacked him on the head with Hirakotsu five times, leaving bumps on his head.

"I'll exterminate you."

"Please forgive me, that was a joke." He stared up at her, sincerity in his eyes. "However…at least could you please listen to the reason why I am doing this?'

"Reason…?"

"Though I currently have this form, actually…"

InuYasha and the others stood at the edge of the lake. InuYasha's nose was dancing in effort to sniff them out.

"They're close," he stated. "Miroku, be careful. The medicine seller's illusions are pretty powerful so…. Hey!" he turned to where Miroku had just stood. He was flying off on Kirara, already ten feet away.

"As I thought, he's worried," Kagome explained, knowingly.

"I see," Sango said. "So you're not a youkai."

The man looked down at the floor in shame. "If I can suck the blood of my ideal woman, then I'll return to my original form so…"

"Very well," Sango agreed, lowering the flap of cloth on her neck. "Go ahead. Suck my blood. But in return…"

"Sango!" Miroku shouted, drawing nearer to the lily pad. He saw the silhouettes of the two, Sango wrapped up in his arms. He was leaning in to her neck…

"SANGO!" Miroku bellowed, his face wide.

Sango peeked out from the youkai's shoulder. "Hm?"

Miroku whacked the man on the head with his staff, kneeling on his fallen body.

"Sango, are you alright?" he asked, concern on his face.

Shippo sat upon Kirara's head, commenting, "He hit the guy one hundred times."

"Hey," Sango asked the demon as Miroku let off him. She leaned over to him, worry in her face. "Are you ok?"

"Get a grip Sango! You're affected by the illusion!"

"You're wrong!"

"She said it was ok!" the poor, abused demon said.

"You lie!" Miroku yelled, refusing to believe it.

"It's true!" Sango countered.

Upon hearing this, Miroku turned away from them. He couldn't believe it! How could she?!

An awkward silence passed through the group. InuYasha and Kagome sat on the lily pad next to the, staring on. Kagome felt as though she was watching a soap opera, and InuYasha was just getting more annoyed.

"Have you settled things yet?"

"There still seems to be some trouble," Kagome sighed.

Sango took some time to explain the situation, trying to get back on Miroku's good graces.

"So if he sucks the blood of his ideal woman, he'll return to his original form?" Kagome asked.

"It seems for some reason he was cursed by a youkai," Sango stated. The demon nodded behind her. "I said he'd let him suck me blood if he gave me the all-purpose antitoxin in return."

"What the?" InuYasha's expression fell. "In the end it's for Miroku's sake, huh?"

"Aw," Kagome sighed. "So you're not having an affair with the pretty guy?"

"Guess it's pretty boring for you, huh?" Sango said. She turned to look back at Miroku, who was still facing the other way. "Do you understand, Houshi-sama?"

Miroku snapped around, taking her hands in his. He stared down into her eyes, his expression relieved. "yes, I understand. I believed in you, Sango."

_That's a lie, _Shippo thought.

"Then you'll let me suck your blood?" the man asked, hopeful.

"Does it have to be her neck? How about like…her arm?" Kagome suggested.

The man was only a centimeter from Sango, but he looked at Miroku. A scared expression was on his face. Miroku held his staff menacingly up to his face.

"It's ok, isn't it?"

The man sighed, taking Sango's hand in his. He leaned forward, "Then, with all due respect."

He sucked her blood, and in a flash of light, returned to his original form.

"He vanished," InuYasha observed.

A bug flew off of Sango's hand, flying into the sky above.

"A mosquito…" Miroku said, watching it leave.

A voice from the air echoed, "Thank you, beautiful lady. I left the antitoxin in your hand."

"By antitoxin…" Kagome said, "I guess he meant anti-itch?"

"Hmph." InuYasha crossed his arms. All that trouble for nothing. "How is that an all-purpose antitoxin?"

"It doesn't even work," Shippo said, looking at Sango. She was itching her hand furiously.

Miroku also had his arms crossed, looking down at the ground. "What a terrible guy! To trick girls with a fake medicine."

Sango glared at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, well I'm used to those types."


	3. Chapter 359 Hitoukon

**InuYasha- Chapter 359- Hitoukon**

"A mysterious mountain dog?"

"Indeed."

"A mountain dog, as big as a house," a wounded old man said, resting on his cane, "has already eaten and killed many people in the surrounding area." Another wounded man stood behind him. InuYasha and his group listened to their tale. "It was definitely some youkai."

They set out on a dusty road, Kagome following InuYasha closely. He, again, had his nose to the floor, trying to catch whiff of the demon. Or blood. What ever would lead them to it quicker.

"I doubt it has anything to do with Naraku," Miroku offered, "but we can't just pass by."

"How is it, InuYasha?" Kagome asked him.

InuYasha answered from the ground, "Is it really…a youkai?"

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

InuYasha looked back at the rest of the group. "It's nothing but the scent of a mountain dog."

In a nearby village, a man rang the emergency bell from atop a tower.

"It's a mountain dog!" He warned, banging the bell noisily. "A mountain dog has come!"

A woman ran to a group of children, trying to usher them to safety. "You lot, quickly! Come inside!" Large footsteps bellowed behind them. She turned to see an enormous mountain dog behind her. It carried the bleeding corpse of a woman in its mouth, blood dripping from its teeth. A large, black rook was clinging to its eye. Dropping the corpse of the dead woman, it lunged at the new prey. The woman shielded the children with her body.

A chain shot out from the side. It smacked the dog in the eye, slamming it to the side. The woman and children gasped in surprise as a young boy caught the chain. He swung the other end, the end with the scythe attached, into the demon's neck. It's head slid off the rest of its body, falling to the ground.

Kohaku caught the Kusarigama, standing before his kill.

"Th-thank you," the woman stuttered, disbelief on her face.

The head twitched, causing her to scream. Instead of attacking, it flew off into the forest. Kohaku cursed under his breath, following after it. Deep in the forest, Kohaku remembered Naraku's words;

_Kohaku, go hunt youkai. As tough of ones as possible._

The image of Naraku floated in his mind, distracting him from the world around him.

He turned to the right. Something was coming at him! But it was too late. The demon head grasped his arm in its mouth, biting down hard. Blood squirted out between its teeth. It dropped Kohaku to the ground, enjoying the taste of his blood in its mouth.

It came at him again, but Kohaku thrust his scythe down through the center of his head.

Bringing the weapon back to him, he didn't tear his eyes from the head. The root that was attached to its eye flew off, trying to escape.

_That's the youkai itself, _Kohaku analyzed, running after it yet again. The root-like demon ran into a nearby waterfall, disappearing into the water. Kohaku grimaced at its actions. Damn. He ran another direction. _It's going upstream. It seeks to escape into the mountains._

Back in the village where the mountain dog had been slain, the villagers were trying to clean up the mess.

"This is…" Miroku gawked at the headless corpse before them.

"Who did this?" InuYasha asked. It had to be someone powerful.

"Ah," one of the men answered. "He was just a child but…"

Another man chimed in, staring at Sango, "He had the same style clothes as you."

"A friend?" the first man asked.

_Kohaku-kun?! _Kagome thought.

Sango's eyes widened. _Kohaku…what are you up to this time?_

Kohaku stepped through the forest, disappointed. "I've lost its trail…" he said to himself. He heard a noise from his left. Thinking it was the demon, he chucked his weapon. A little boy stood between two trees. Seeing it was a child, Kohaku pulled the chained scythe back instantly.

"What happened Daichi?" a deep voice asked from the side.

"Father…" the young boy responded. The older man came to stand next to his son. The two gazed upon him, curious at his clothes and actions. The father offered to take Kohaku back to their home, and Kohaku obliged. He hadn't had the company of real people in so long…

"Your arm's injured, isn't it?" The man asked. "Let me see." He treated the wound, trying to hold his arm still. "This'll sting a bit, but endure it."

Kohaku winced at the sting of the medicine. It reminded him of when Sango had put the ointment on his knee, after he had been injured by that bear demon. Then he had gotten her the lilies and-

"Where you bitten by an animal?" the child asked him.

Kohaku decided to ignore his question.

"There. All done," the father said, smiling down at his work. He held Kohaku's arm tenderly in his hand, as not to hurt him. Kohaku smiled at his arm, thankful for the kindness.

"Thank you."

_That youkai…_he thought, going back to his orders. _If I search for it, I may find it._

"Thank you," he said again. "I'll be off then."

"Wait!" the father said, taking hold of Kohaku's shoulders from behind. "The sun will be going down soon. Why don't you stay here for the night?"

"That's a great idea!" the little boy chimed. He could use a friend.

Kohaku stared at them in disbelief. Such kindness….

InuYasha and the rest of the group came across the destroyed head.

"So it was finished off here, huh?" Miroku asked, looking at the head. Such brutality. Then again, he couldn't really have done any better himself…

"But I just don't get it," InuYasha stated. "What is Kohaku doing? This is simply youkai extermination."

Sango kneeled next to the head.

"What's up Sango-chan?" Kagome asked, readjusting the straps on her bag.

"This dog….As InuYasha said, it was originally just a mountain dog. However…" her fingers brushed against its eye. "There is a mark like some youkai had possessed it. Probably a hitoukon."

"Hitoukon?" Kagome asked.

"It's a grass-root youkai. They have possessed animals…and humans. What they feed on, is human blood."

Meanwhile, back at the kind family's hut, they were having a conversation over dinner.

"You know, those clothes of yours sure are strange," the father observed. "Do you do a side-show as well?"

"That sickle-chain is great!" Daichi exclaimed, slurping his soup. "Who taught it to you?"

"I don't really…remember…" Kohaku said, keeping the memory-loss act up.

_Father and…everyone at the village taught me, _he thought.

Later that night, Daichi awoke, feeling the urge of nature. Outside, after he finished his business, he heard a noise to his right. A giant root-like demon attacked him, slamming into his eye. His face became expression-less and evil. Turning toward the house, he got ready to attack.


	4. Chapter 360 Memories of Father

**InuYasha- Chapter 360- Memories of Father**

The group was running and flying through the forest, covered by the blackness of night. The moon shown high above them, illuminating their path.

"I sense the presence of a shikon fragment. Kohaku-kun is nearby!" Kagome shouted.

"It's not just Kohaku," InuYasha told, "I smell other humans too!"

"Is he with someone else?" Miroku asked. Sango stared on ahead, praying that he wasn't killing anyone. He had already taken so ma lives, and she couldn't bear it if he took anymore.

Kohaku slept soundly, laying next to the man who had been so kind to him. He dreamt of his father, and his old days in the village;

_"You got injured because you weren't paying attention," his father shouted. "You're in the way, so go somewhere else!"_

_Kohaku went inside, sitting with Sango. She tended to his wounds._

_"Kohaku, did father get angry with you again?" she asked, wrapping a bandage around his arm._

_Kohaku sighed, ashamed by his actions. "Because I failed to catch the sickle-chain…"_

_Sango and Kohaku's father sped up to the house. _

_"Father…" Sango said, hoping he would go easy on him._

_He came inside, shutting the door behind him. "How's the injury?" he asked, concern in his voice._

_"It's ok, only a graze," Sango stated._

_"I see," their father said, holding Kohaku's arm gently. "That's good."_

_"You don't have to hide going to see him," Sango said, cleaning up the bandages._

_"I have to set an example in front of the others," he explained, folding his arms into his kimono. "You understand, right Kohaku? I don't hate you, and I'm not angry with you."_

_Kohaku's face widened with a heart-felt smile. "Yes father."_

Kohaku awoke with a start. The kind man sat up, staring down at him.

"Can't sleep?"

Kohaku looked up at him.

"Does your wound hurt?" he asked.

Daichi stepped into the hut before Kohaku could answer. The father turned to him.

"What's the matter Daichi?"

The light from the moon revealed the boy, holding a farming sickle above his head. The hitoukon rested in his eye, possessing him. Kohaku gasped, shooting up from his blankets. Daichi swung his weapon down, intending to kill. Kohaku jumped up, blocking the sickle with his scythe, just in the nick of time.

_He's been possessed by the youkai, _Kohaku observed.

"Daichi…" the father whispered, disbelieving.

"Stay back!" Kohaku commanded, just as Daichi attacked again. They continued to block each other's attacks, Kohaku trying all the while not to hit him. Finally, Daichi tripped over his feet, falling backwards. Kohaku knocked the scythe from his hand, letting it fall into his hand. He now held both, leaving the child weaponless.

"Daichi!" the father yelled, running to him.

Kohaku shouted, "Don't! He's still-!"

Daichi grabbed around, searching for a weapon. His hand rested on a kitchen knife, a machete. He grasped it tightly, swinging it up. It cut deep into his father's arm, causing blood to splatter onto the floor. Kohaku and the father gasped.

Kohaku's memories flooded back to him, remembering how he, too, had hurt his family. The image returned to his mind, his scythe digging into his father's neck.

Tears came to his eyes, _Father…!_

"D-Daichi?" the father asked, holding his wound. Daichi swung his weapon into the air again, ready to strike. Kohaku couldn't let him. Wouldn't let him. No one should have to go through what he had gone through, the pain of killing his family! He couldn't let this poor innocent boy go through it!

He blocked the blade with his own, determination in his face.

He struck him back, trying to knock this weapon away as well.

"D-daichi…" the father stuttered. "Why…?"

Kohaku turned to him, tears pooling in his eyes again.

"He's being controlled!" he screeched. "He's just being controlled!"

He remembered his own possession, his own sin.

The image of his father came again.

_Father._

The root on the child's eye grew larger.

_What should I do?! _Kohaku panicked. _How can I drive the youkai from him?!_

The child was forced out of the house, the force of the demon pulling him into the air. Kohaku gasped. It was trying to escape again! But this time, it was trying to drag the child with it. Kohaku glared. He wasn't letting this happen.

_Trying to run away, huh?! _He thrust the chain from the hilt of his sickle, wrapping the chain around his ankle. He pulled him to the ground roughly, slamming him into the ground. He bound up to him, resting his knees upon the child's sides. He held his scythe at the ready, trying to figure out how to dispel the demon.

InuYasha and the group came upon them just then, seeing the scene displayed before them. Sango gasped. Not a child!

"Kohaku!" she screamed, trying to stop him.

"Ah…" he gasped. _Ane-ue!_

Sango's eyes laid on the injured father behind him. Her eyes filled with fury and hatred.

"Kohaku! You…!"

_You're wrong Ane-ue! _He thought, trying to defend himself.

"Let go of that kid!" Sango yelled, throwing Hirakotsu at him. He barely dodged it as it crashed into the ground. Rocks and debris sprayed everywhere. She caught it on the rebound, jumping off Kirara. The two faced each other, both ready to fight.

"Kohaku!" Sango shouted, "Is this another order from Naraku?!"

Kohaku stared at her, trying so hard to restrain himself. He wanted to tell her everything! That he had his memory back, and that he wanted to destroy Naraku! That he regretted what he had done, more than she could ever know!

Just then, Daichi flew into the air yet again. Kohaku, have been distracted by Sango, was unable to protect himself from the boy's attack. His arm was slit as he tried to block.

"Wha…" Sango gasped, staring at the two.

"Sango-chan!" Kagome yelled, "That child!"

"He's been possessed by the Hitoukon!?" Miroku shouted.

Daichi flew farther into the air, high above the house.

"DAICHI!!" the father shouted. "Please save my son!" He looked at Kohaku, begging him.

"What the heck is going on?!" Shippo asked from Kagome's shoulder.

"Bah!" InuYasha shouted, running towards the kid, "Anyway…For now, just grab the brat!" InuYasha jumped on the tree branches, hunting the child down. "I'll drag the youkai out of him!"

"InuYasha! Don't get violent!" Sango shouted, mounting Kirara. "You can't drag the hitoukon out by force!"

_Ane-ue knows the methods of getting it out, _Kohaku thought.

"Ummm…are you ok?!" Kagome asked the man.

"D-Daichi is…" the father stuttered, staring into the distance.

"I'll save him!" Kohaku decided, tearing off after Sango and InuYasha.

_Eh?! _Kagome thought, her eyes wide. _Just now…did Kohaku-kun?!_

Sango flew through the forest, trying to catch up to the child. _I mustn't let him die, _she thought, determination on her face. _Since he got possessed by the Hitoukon by being involved with Kohaku._


	5. Chapter 361 Concealed Feelings

Sorry these are so short and detail-less! But you have to understand people!! There are 201 chapters i have to write here!! And I'm writing them down word for word, detail for detail. If I add to much in, I'm afraid it will not only take too long, but stray from the story. And I don't want that. So, you're getting a play-by-play.

**InuYasha-Chapter 361-Concealed Feelings**

Daichi flew through the forest, InuYasha hot on his trail. The trees and leaves blurred on all sides, but InuYasha's focus couldn't tear from the child before him.

_Sheesh, If it hadn't possessed that kid I'd be able to take it down in one shot, _InuYasha thought, his fangs bared. This was such a pain. _This hitoukon is an annoying youkai._

InuYasha felt something coming up behind him. He got ready to attack, knowing there was no way that Kagome or Miroku could have caught up to them. He sniffed the air, finally recognizing the scent.

"Hey Kohaku, you're following, aren't you?!" he shouted behind him. Kohaku stopped on a nearby branch, catching Sango's eye. He couldn't believe InuYasha! He had wanted to keep it a secret, for he didn't want Sango to know he had regained his memories quite yet. If she knew, Naraku would soon figure it out, and kill him. He didn't want to die. Not yet.

_Kohaku…_Sango thought. What was he up to? So, he wasn't attacking that boy? He was trying to fend him off, from attacking his father? To save him from the fate Kohaku now endured…

"I assume that you're under Naraku's orders but…" InuYasha asked, "is that youkai really that special?!"

_No I'm just…_ Kohaku defended himself in his mind again. _I need to save him…to return him to his father's side…_

Kohaku grunted as he threw the chained end of his scythe yet again, catching the boy by his ankle. He pulled him down, near Sango. Realizing what he was trying to do, Sango fished around in her demon-slaying outfit for her item. She tossed a handful of powder at the boy's face, causing the hitoukon to release him. The hitoukon flew off into the sky, trying to escape yet again.

Daichi fell through the air, headfirst.

Sango called to InuYasha, "InuYasha! Take care of that kid!"

InuYasha caught the child by his ankle, still staring after the demon. "But the hitoukon got away!"

Sango looked up at it, just as it was disappearing through the trees. "Damn." She pulled Kirara up, beckoning her to follow after. "I'll go after it!"

"Hey!" InuYasha protested, "You mean I have to baby-sit?!"

"InuYasha!" Kagome called, running to him. Miroku carried the injured father on his back.

"Daichi!" the father exclaimed, relief on his face.

"Heavy…" groaned Miroku. He let the father down to tend to his unconscious child.

"Daichi, hang in there," he said, holding him in his arms. The boy's eyes opened, looking up at him.

"Dad…" he spoke softly.

"Daichi," the father answered as the child began to cry. "It's ok now. It's ok."

Kagome watched them, a smile on her face.

Kohaku watched from behind a nearby trunk.

_Sorry to get you mixed up, _Kohaku thought, turning to jump away. _That youkai, hitoukon. I can't just leave it._

Kohaku came upon a grassy field, where a menacing boar demon stood. The hitoukon had now attached itself to its eye, possessing it. Kohaku, now uncaring of a demon's life, thrust his weapon into its eye. But the hitoukon did not die.

Kohaku looked upon it quizzically.

"The hitoukon are weak against anti-youkai drugs," Sango explained. "It'll wither away soon."

Kohaku turned to face her, shocked at her presence. How long had she been there?!

He stared into her eyes, seeing the pain and confusion hidden behind them. It hurt to see her like this, to see that he had done this to her. It hurt so bad…

"Kohaku, why didn't you leave? Where you trying to save the father and his son?"

Kohaku's expression widened, though he tried to hide it.

"You really are a nice kid…" Sango said. _You haven't lost your human heart. Even though you're working under Naraku…_

_I can't allow anyone to notice that my memory has returned, _Kohaku thought. _Including Ane-ue. In order to slay Naraku, I have to pretend I'm still being controlled._

"Kohaku…" Sango uttered, outstretching a hand to him.

"Stay away," Kohaku said harshly.

Sango retracted her hand, pain on her face.

"Naraku's order was to collect youkai. That is why I didn't leave. Since this youkai is dead, I have no business with it."

"Kohaku!" Sango called out, running to him. Kohaku threw his scythe at her, knowing she would be able to block it.

"Don't follow me!" he shouted, catching the blade. He ran off into the nearby forest.

"Kohaku! Come back!" Sango yelled. She fell to her knees, "Kohaku…"

"Sango-chan," Kagome said, her and the rest of the group coming up behind her. "You let Kohaku-kun get away? Why…"

Sango stared at the ground, unable to face them, "Even if I restrained him by force. I don't know how I'd deal with him. While Kohaku's heart is being controlled by Naraku…"

"But," Kagome tried to reason, "Kohaku-kun was trying to save that father and child."

"Yeah…" Sango agreed. _For a second…I had thought Kohaku had returned to normal…but…_

_I can't return to Ane-ue's side, _Kohaku thought, running down a hill. He thought again of that horrible night, the night he had killed his family and friends on. _I was controlled by Naraku…and killed father and our comrades with my own hands. That's why…I must finish off Naraku with my own hand. _

Kohaku thought of Kagura, and what she had said about the crystal; "_This crystal of youki is a clue to finding Naraku's heart. If the youki vanishes from the crystal, it means the heart is there."_

Kohaku stared down at the crystal Kagura had given him. He frowned, _since I've had this, the youki hasn't vanished from it once. Where on earth is Naraku's heart?_

Back at the mountains, Goryoumaru sat still in his prison. Demons poured in though the bars, but he merely destroyed them from the power in his arm. The demon's flesh fell to the ground in clumps, lifeless pieces of meat. Goryoumaru outstretched pieces of his body to the flesh, picking it up. He brought it to him, absorbing it into his body. Kagura looked on.

_He's taking in the damn youkai, _she thought, glaring.

"Hey Goryoumaru," she spat. "Just what the hell are you? Why did Naraku lock you up?"

_And also, Naraku releases the youkai he hunts into the prison. And Goryoumaru takes in those youkai, and it repeats again._

"If you really want to know, then release Goryoumaru from this prison, Kagura."

Kagura turned her body around to see Hakudoushi standing behind her.

"Hakudoushi…?!" she exclaimed.


	6. Chapter 362 Jail Escape

-1**InuYasha-Chapter 362- Jail Escape**

"Let Goryoumaru out from his prison?" Kagura inquired, staring Hakudoushi down. A cold and chilling air swept through the cavern.

"You want to know…" Hakudoushi replied, his evil little voice causing Kagura to shiver. "Just who Goryoumaru is, don't you Kagura?" Hakudoushi stared into the prison cell, Goryoumaru staring back.

"Naraku said not to let him out," Kagura retorted, looking to the left. _That brat Hakudoushi. What the fuck is he plotting?!_

_Heh. So when it comes down to it, she's afraid to cross Naraku huh…_Hakudoushi thought, his gaze lowering. He thought Kagura was stronger than that. Kagura stared at him, her face expressionless.

"I'll tell you one thing," Hakudoushi advised, "even if you follow Naraku's orders, and protect Goryoumaru, it won't benefit you." He turned to leave, but looked back at her. "Think carefully about what I just said."

"Humph," Kagura grunted. _That brat Hakudoushi. It was like he was telling me to betray Naraku the whole time. _She watched Hakudoushi walk up the stairs, disappearing into the dark. _Why did Naraku lock up Goryoumaru? Does it benefit him somehow…?_

While Kagura wondered, Goryoumaru touched the bars of his cell with his flesh. It shocked his flesh immediately.

Hakudoushi's words wrung in her ears, "_Even if you follow Naraku's orders and protect Goryoumaru, it won't benefit you."_

Kagura's eyes widened as she thought, _I'm protecting Goryoumaru?!_

She turned to face the man before her, trapped. She began to recall the events at the castle, the time where Goryoumaru had first been slain. Hakudoushi had sliced his head clean off with his double-edged blade. Khanna had been standing but three feet away, holding the baby Akago in her arms.

_At that time, Naraku's heart…the baby was there! _

"Kagura…" Goryoumaru spoke, rising. The blackness of the cave covered his face. She tried to see his expression through the darkness. "Choose. Will you die, serving under Naraku, of your own will? Or will you break free of this prison with me? And live a longer life?"

_Damn him, _Kagura thought. "What do you want me to do?" She asked, agreeing with the later.

"The Rakan statues," he said, gesturing to a group of stone men, standing against the wall. Kagura looked over at them, curiously. "Naraku left them to seal me in."

"Break them, huh?" Kagura finished. She pulled her fan from her kimono, opening it with the flick of her finger. She sliced it through the air, shattering the statues with one swish of the wrist. Goryoumaru's arm instantly began to grow, glowing brightly. It grew larger and larger, turning colors. Soon, Goryoumaru's whole body was turning white. Kagura stared on in amazement. It was…Moryoumaru?!

Meanwhile, in a nearby village, InuYasha and the group were inspecting some houses.

Arrows stuck to the roofs, holes in the walls from fires. A giant hole stood openly upon one of the roof tops.

"Bandit's work it seems," Sango analyzed.

"Yeah," Miroku agreed. "It's been several days since they were attacked."

"Say…" Kagome chimed. "Maybe they're not ordinary bandits?" She pointed to the hole. "The roof…was blown away by something, it seems."

Some village men came up to them, explaining what they knew of the situation.

"Some bandits carrying strange weapons?" Miroku repeated, curious.

"Yeah," one of the men said. "Rumor has it they've been attacking villages in the area recently…"

"What kind of weapon?" Sango asked, wanting details.

"Well, though I've asked some survivors," the older of the men informed, "they said it was some kind of bright, strange thing…"

InuYasha's eyes widened, as did Kagome's.

_Bright…? They mean a light? _She wondered to herself. _Something that'd blow away a roof?_

"What'll we do, Houshi-sama?" Sango asked the monk.

"I'm concerned about it," Miroku said, looking up at the sky. "But the sun will be setting soon. Tonight we should find a safe place to sleep, right InuYasha?"

"Huh?" InuYasha inquired, looking back at him. "I'm fine going after the bandits."

"We can't." Kagome looked at him, sincerity in her eyes. "It's the night of the new moon."

"That's right," Shippo agreed, popping up from behind her shoulder. "It's the day InuYasha turns into a wimpy human. Everyone'll have to protect him."

InuYasha pulled the kitsune from Kagome's shoulder, stretching his cheeks out.

"Hey, Uat arr you hoing?!" Shippo managed, his mouth stretched out to a thin line.

"Is wimpy referring to me, huh?"

Later that night, the group had found a shrine to sleep at. Kagome and Sango slept soundly with Shippo, Miroku resting his head on one of his hands. InuYasha sat against the wall, unable to sleep.

_It really concerns me…_He thought, staring off into the distance. _These odd weapons the bandits had…_

"What's the matter, InuYasha?" Miroku asked, looking back at him. "Like usual you can't sleep in you're human form because you're scared?"

"Don't talk about me like that!" InuYasha shouted, defending himself.

"Yeah, yeah…"

A screaming noise came from outside, causing everyone to sit up and get ready.

"Can you hear it?" Miroku asked, trying to get everyone on their guard.

"Wake up everyone!" villagers called from outside. "Bandits have come!" People ran around frantically as bandits rode up to them on horse back. They laughed maliciously as their bodies spewed bright light. The light knocked villagers to the ground, illuminating the area at the same time.

At the shrine, Kagome and Miroku stared at the light.

"It's from the village!" Kagome exclaimed. InuYasha ran up to them, holding his un-transformable Tetsusaiga to his chest.

"The bandits have attacked the village, haven't they?!"

"InuYasha! You stay behind with Kagome-sama!" He hopped onto Kirara's back, behind Sango.

"Hey! Wait!" InuYasha yelled after them.

"Two is enough!" Sango insisted as Kirara rode off to the village.

The villagers had been gathered in a circle by the bandits, all cowering on the ground. The leader stood before them, mounted on horseback.

He laughed, "This is such fun!" Strange light glowed from his arm.

"Hirakotsu!" Sango shouted as her weapon flew through the air. It knocked the man from his horse, flying back to her grasp. Kirara landed on the ground, Miroku hoping off to stand in front of the villagers.

"It'll be ok now!" Miroku assured them.

"Who the hell are you?" Another bandit asked. He turned to the man behind him. "Hey, erase these guys first."

"Right." He chuckled, hoisting a strange looking weapon upon his shoulder.

Sango and Miroku gasped.

"Houshi-sama! That's…!"

It was Goryoumaru's Goryou-pot! The mysterious container of demonic energy that resembled light!

Back at the shrine, Kagome sat with InuYasha in hiding.

"Aren't Sango and Miroku late?" he asked, eager to go to battle.

"They only just left you know," Kagome reminded him. Jeez he was so impatient.

_Damn I'm so irritated, _He thought, biting his bottom lip. _Just waiting here…_

Outside, menacing footsteps came into the clearing. Goryoumaru stood before the shine, a devilish smile upon his face.


	7. Chapter 363 The Truth Behind Goryoumaru

**InuYasha- Chapter 363- The Truth Behind Goryoumaru**

"You bastards!" Miroku exclaimed, standing before the bandits.

The leader laughed maniacally again, placing his weapon upon his shoulder. It began to glow again.

"The Goryou-pot!" Miroku yelled, "How did you get it?!"

"Go away!" the bandit commanded, shooting the light from his Goryou-pot.

"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku shouted, opening the void. The bandits looked on in horror as the wind swirled around them. The light got pulled to Miroku's hand, disappearing into the hell-hole beyond. Miroku held his arm steady from the force, grunting at the weight.

Back at the shrine, Kagome leaned against the wall, listening. InuYasha watched hr from a kneeling position, a few feet away.

"It seems to have gotten a lot quieter now," Kagome commented.

"Miroku and Sango have probably finished off the bandits," Shippo suggested.

Kagome agreed, "Probably."

InuYasha listened in, holding Tetsusaiga to his chest. _Are they normal bandits though…? We were told they were carrying strange weapons, but…_

Outside, Goryoumaru released tentacle-like things from his arm. The tentacles collided into the temple, crashing the door in. Kagome, InuYasha and Shippo gasped in surprise. Kagome screamed, falling to the side.

Goryoumaru was now visible through the open doorway.

"That's-!" InuYasha observed, recognizing the attacker before him.

Goryoumaru controlled his tentacles, forcing them to Kagome. They lifted her from the ground, causing her to scream in surprise. Shippo called out her name in worry.

"Damn it!" InuYasha spat, drawing his rusty sword. He slammed it into the attacker, desperately trying to save Kagome. Feeling enraged, Goryoumaru let his arm glow again. InuYasha and Shippo stared on as it grew larger and larger, exploding out of its confinement. It blasted onto all walls of the shrine, destroying it from the inside out. Goryoumaru pulled Kagome out just in time, bringing her to him. Smaller tentacles began to inch towards her.

Staring back at the destroyed temple, Kagome feared for InuYasha's safety rather than her own.

"I got you," Goryoumaru said, his voice low. Kagome winced at his voice, staring at his face closely.

_Eh?! _She thought, inspecting him closer. _Goryoumaru?!_

Back in the village, Sango and Miroku had successfully taken down all the bandits. Miroku placed the beads back over his right wrist, glaring down at the men below. They sat in a circle, scared for their lives.

"Now then," Miroku said.

"Wha…What was that huge wind just now?!" one of the bandits asked, shaking.

Miroku grabbed him by his collar, bringing his face to his. "Speak! Where did you get the pots from?!"

"W-We got them from a woman," the man stuttered. "She told us to use the pots to attack villages, all-out."

"A woman…?" Sango asked.

Kagome and Goryoumaru continued to stare at each other, until he broke the silence, "I thought you lot would come if we made a disturbance with the Goryou-pots."

Kagome looked to her left, Kagura standing beside a tree. "Kagura!" she exclaimed, glaring at her. What in the world was going on? "You lot were in it together?!" she asked, rage building inside her. "Besides! Goryoumaru should be dead, so why…?" She remembered the image of Goryoumaru loosing his head to Hakudoushi's scythe.

Shippo watched the scene from under a fallen board. _That damn Goryoumaru, _he thought, his face mad, _so he was a youkai after all. Wh-what'll I do?! InuYasha's unconscious for a start…_He looked down at the unconscious human behind him, black hair sprawled out upon the ground. _But even if he wakes up, he won't be able to do anything in human form._

"So why am I alive, huh?" Goryoumaru asked, finishing Kagome's question. "I am no longer Goryoumaru," he informed, causing her eyes to widen. "In the past, there certainly used to exist a human ascetic named Goryoumaru. That man fought a certain youkai…. He consumed the youkai using his spiritual powers, in exchange for his own arm. At least that's what he had decided to do. After all, even if his arm became a youkai, the man's soul would remain alive."

_What on Earth is he saying?! _Kagome thought, perplexed.

"Let go of Kagome, you bastard!" InuYasha shouted form the side. Kagome turned to see him, revealing his human form to the enemy.

_InuYasha, you mustn't!_ She thought, worried.

"Don't!" Shippo ordered, landing on his shoulder. "You can't let them see!"

"This is hardly the time for that!" InuYasha countered. He turned to Goryoumaru, shaking Shippo from his shoulder. Pointing his sword at the man before him, he shouted, "Let her go, or I'll kill you!"

Goryoumaru smiled. He chucked Kagome at him, knocking him down with the human weapon. He sent another tentacle at them, this one pointed, intending to kill two birds with one stone. Realizing the danger, InuYasha flipped Kagome under him.

"Look out!"

The spear sliced upward upon his back, causing him to clench his teeth in pain.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried, cradling his head.

"InuYasha you say…?" Goryoumaru inquired. His smile was malicious. Kagome gasped, realizing her mistake. "Kagura? What is the meaning of this?" he asked, turning to her. She did not reply, but instead looked upon the approaching cat-demon.

"Kagome, it's Miroku and Sango!" Shippo pointed at them excitedly.

"Miroku-sama! Sango-chan!" Kagome cried out, relieved. Tears were in her eyes.

Goryoumaru turned to them, catching their eye.

"Goryoumaru…" Sango stared, disbelieving. Miroku hopped off Kirara, ready to defend his companions. Sango followed after.

"He's still alive?" she asked, knowing it wasn't true.

"Who the hell are you?!" Miroku shouted.

Goryoumaru chuckled, bringing his tentacle back to his body. The tip glowed brightly.

Kagome gasped, looking down at her uniform.

"He's taken the Shikon fragment!" she informed the others, hoping they'd rescue her shards. InuYasha would be furious at her.

"That's what I came for," admitted Goryoumaru.

"You've been after it since we met at the temple, huh?!" Miroku asked for the truth.

"When we met before as well," Goryoumaru reminded, shedding his skin. He began to transform, turning slightly white…

_He's…?!_ InuYasha remembered. He couldn't believe it! It was…!


	8. Chapter 364 Transformation

**InuYasha- Chapter 364- Transformation**

Goryoumaru completed his transformation, turning completely white. Everyone stared upon him as wind blew through the area, unable to believe their eyes. He had grown ten times larger, and had extensions of armor-like skin upon his body. Kagome held InuYasha tighter to her, trying to protect him from the monster before them.

"Do you remember me?" He laughed, smiling wide.

'Houshi-sama that's!" Sango observed.

"Moryoumaru!"

_The youkai Hakudoushi created by stitching together bits of other youkai, _Kagome thought in disgust. _But…He's completely different from when we first met him. Back then, it was like…he was a doll. He was a doll with no soul. _Kagome remembered their first encounter with the demon; his eyes bore no light, no sign of life. He was just, hollow, and empty. But now….

"Moryoumaru you were moving with Hakudoushi's power before I'm sure," Miroku stated, standing before the youkai. He stared up at it, accusingly, "However the way you are now, It's like you have a soul in you!"

Moryoumaru laughed maniacally, "Already this body is moving how I want. And now…" He gestured to the jewel shard embedded in his shoulder.

"He's absorbing the Shikon fragment!" Kagome shouted in warning. Kagura gasped. He wasn't supposed to do that!

"I need more power!" he laughed, growing again.

_He's using the Shikon fragment however he wants?! _Kagura couldn't believe her eyes. _He's a youkai that Hakudoushi originally created. In that borrowed form of Goryoumaru, Naraku locked him up. Hakudoushi acted to free him from the prison….Is Hakudoushi also planning to betray Naraku then?!_

"Shippo-chan, take care of InuYasha," Kagome grabbed her bows and arrows. "We have to defeat him before he takes in the fragment completely!" She readied an arrow upon her bow, running to the demon. Taking aim, she pointed her arrow directly at Moryoumaru's head.

"Kagome!" Shippo called.

Sango gasped, "Kagome-chan!"

Moryoumaru, thoroughly amused, raised his foot. He brought it down slowly to Kagome. She winced, letting her arrow go.

_Hit him, _she prayed, preparing for the worst.

"Watch out!" Sango called, diving to her friend's aid. She pushed Kagome out of harm's way, barely dodging the attack herself. Moryoumaru's foot collided with the ground, bring up rocks and dust in its wake. Kagome's arrow brushed by his head, drenching his face in purified light.

"You missed," he laughed.

Miroku pulled the beads from his hand again. "Stand back!" he ordered, opening the hole. "Wind Tunnel!"

Moryoumaru opened his mouth, releasing a horde of Saimyoushou.

"Saimyoushou!" Sango warned.

"Miroku-sama! Close the Wind Tunnel!" Kagome begged.

After sucking in one bug, Miroku happily obliged. The bugs were quickly followed, however, by another tentacle. It was only a foot away from Miroku.

"Houshi-sama!" Sango cried, stepping in front of the attack. She used Hirakotsu to stop the tentacles from striking, but the force pushed both her and Miroku back. The pair slammed into the ground, Miroku stopping Sango's fall.

"Miroku-sama! Sango-chan!" Kagome ran to them, her hand outstretched. Moryoumaru took the opportunity to try and strike her yet again. She closed her eyes tightly, bracing herself. InuYasha jumped up, though badly wounded. He thrust Tetsusaiga into Moryoumaru's body, though it did no damage. Tetsusaiga was still useless in the night.

"I-InuYasha," Miroku uttered, lying on the ground.

_The idiot came out, _Kagura thought, a scowl on her face. It was about time he tried to fight.

"InuYasha, huh?" Moryoumaru asked, curious by his human form. He slammed him into the ground again, earth moving up around him.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried.

"S…Stay away Kagome!" he ordered, desperate to protect her.

"How powerless…." Moryoumaru stared down upon him, blackness coating his face. "So this is you're other form, huh, InuYasha…. I shall savor it. You're pathetic death," he smiled. InuYasha only grunted in response.

"Oh no!" Shippo said, "He'll be killed before the night ends!"

Just then, a giant light came from behind Kagome. It shot up, through the limb of Moryoumaru that bound InuYasha. He was instantly absorbed in light, unable to be seen by the confused lookers below. Everyone looked to where the light had come from, shocked at what they saw.

Sesshoumaru stood, Toukijin in hand. His hair billowed behind him, followed by his mass of fur. His arm-less kimono sleeve flapped against his pants. His face remained expression-less, as always.

_Sesshoumaru, _Kagura thought, surprised.

"InuYasha!" Kagome said, trying to get him to look.

"Sesshoumaru!" InuYasha exclaimed. _That jerk…what is he here for…_

"There's no mistaking it, Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken informed, looking upon Moryoumaru more closely. He held a crystal spear in his little green hand. "This youkai has no youki."

Sesshoumaru and Moryoumaru stared at each other, mentally preparing for the battle to come.


	9. Chapter 365 Vanished Youki

**InuYasha-Chapter 365- Vanished Youki**

Sesshoumaru stood, pointing his Toukijin at Moryoumaru. Moryoumaru also held his weapon ready, outstretching a pointed part of his body into the air.

"Kagura, who's that guy?" he asked her.

"He's Sesshoumaru, InuYasha's elder bother," she answered. _Sesshoumaru, why are you here? _She looked over at Jaken, who held a clear crystal in front of him. She gasped. _The crystal of youki is…!_

"InuYasha," Kagome directed his attention to it as well. "That's a crystal of youki. The youki…is vanishing!"

That meant Naraku's heart was nearby!

_In order to hide his heart, Naraku got his hands on a jewel. The Fuyouheki, which erases the holder's youki. The clue to finding the Fuyouheki is a crystal of youki. If one gets close to Fuyouheki, the youki will vanish…which means…Moryoumaru has no youki! _InuYasha concluded, _then…_

"Moryoumaru is carrying Fuyouheki?" Miroku stated, coming to the same conclusion as InuYasha.

"Moryoumaru you're…!" InuYasha accused, "You're the one with Naraku's heart, right?!"

"What are you talking about?" Moryoumaru asked, confused.

InuYasha's eye brow lowered, "Don't act innocent! The crystal that shriveled looking youkai over there is carrying is the ultimate proof!" InuYasha gestured to Jaken.

"Oh-ho…" Moryoumaru realized, looming over the imp-demon. "How did you get a hold of that?"

Kagura panicked, _this is bad. If he finds out that I gave it to them…_

"I've got nothing to hide! This was-"

"Shut up Jaken," Sesshoumaru ordered. Kagura gasped. Was he trying to protect her?

Jaken looked up at him questioningly, "Sesshoumaru-sama?"

_Sesshoumaru…was covering for me? _Kagura wondered, disbelieving.

"After following the disgusting smell that reached me, I found you," Sesshoumaru changed the subject.

"Humph. So what'll you do?" Moryoumaru inquired.

"Kill you."

Sesshoumaru swung Toukijin through the air threateningly. The light yet again spewed from the sword, colliding with Moryoumaru's left shoulder. He laughed slightly.

"That doesn't work anymore," he explained, absorbing the blow. He threw it back at him, causing Sesshoumaru and Jaken to jump out of harm's way. The technique was similar to the Back-Lash Wave.

"Wha…" InuYasha couldn't believe what he was seeing! It was as if he copied Tetsusaiga's attack!

"Heh. You just turned up, swinging your sword with no introduction," Moryoumaru said, "You'll regret that. I can 'eat' the body and youkai energy of various youkai, and it increases my strength. The youkai energy from your sword is nothing more than food to me."

"Eat youkai energy to increase his strength?" Miroku asked.

"The same as Naraku," compared Sango.

"Swing around your sword as much as you like!" Moryoumaru shouted, coming at Sesshoumaru. "I'll consume all of it's youkai energy!"

InuYasha shot up and out of Kagome's grasp, running to Moryoumaru. _Just now, when I was squashed by him, my sword pierced his finger. It was because right now Tetsusaiga has no youkai energy and is just a blunt sword. It's a long shot, but… _

Sesshoumaru dodged another attack, Moryoumaru's flesh ramming into the ground. InuYasha used it as a ladder, bounding up the demon's flesh. He turned back; "Kagome! Where is the Shikon fragment?!"

"Eh…" Kagome searched. Her eyes laid upon it. "It's in his right shoulder joint!"

InuYasha slammed Tetsusaiga into his shoulder, "Here, huh?!"

Moryoumaru chuckled, his body forming new defenses. A spear shot out from his body, nailing InuYasha in the stomach. He flew back, landing a few feet away from his oppressor. He dug Tetsusaiga into the ground as he clutched his wound with his fist.

"How foolish," Moryoumaru commented. "Even if you had caught me with that blunt sword-"

He was cut off by Sesshoumaru, who was coming at him, fast. Sesshoumaru swung Toukijin down yet again, only to have it blocked by Moryoumaru's deformed arm. His arm absorbed the blow this time, sucking it up almost as quickly as his shoulder had.

"I told you, cutting me is futile."

"Don't get involved Sesshoumaru!" InuYasha barked, "He's my prey!"

"Your 'prey'?" Moryoumaru questioned, locking InuYasha up within his mass of limbs. He crushed him down as he grunted in pain.

"InuYasha!" Shippo cried.

"Humph, just as well," Sesshoumaru scowled. "Jumping round in that disgusting form of yours was getting annoying."

"Wha…" InuYasha growled.

"I'll slice the two of you together!" Sesshoumaru shouted, releasing another blow from Toukijin.

Kagome's eyes widened.

"Don't cut him!" Shippo protested.

Sango joined, "It'll just give Moryoumaru more power!"

Moryoumaru smiled at them all. Such fools…


	10. Chapter 366 Caliber

-1**InuYasha- Chapter 366- Caliber**

Moryoumaru took the blow full force, not moving an inch. It began to disappear into his body.

"Sesshoumaru," he laughed, "I'll gather all of your youkai energy."

"Just you try it," Sesshoumaru swung Toukijin again, sending yet another blow. Moryoumaru took this one in as well.

"That dope Sesshoumaru," Shippo commented, looking at the battle before him. "Firing them at Moryoumaru just means he gets stronger."

Jaken shouted at him, "How dare you call Sesshoumaru-sama a dope?! Sesshoumaru-sama most likely has a deep reason for doing this."

"What kind of reason," Shippo snarled, crossing his arms. He was so not buying this.

"If I knew that, I'd have been calm from the start! Stupid!"

"Putting that aside," Miroku stated, getting closer to Sango. "I'm more worried about InuYasha, who is trapped within Moryoumaru's arm."

"Miroku-sama…" Kagome whispered.

Everyone averted their attention from Sesshoumaru to Moryoumaru's arm.

InuYasha opened one eye, and then winced in pain.

"He's still in human form but…" Miroku explained, "When dawn breaks, and his youkai energy returns….Won't Moryoumaru absorb it?"

Kagome's eyes widened in realization. She hadn't even though of that!

Another blow from Toukijin hit, this time where InuYasha was being held captive.

_That bastard Moryoumaru, _InuYasha thought, grunting at the force of the attack. _He's not even counter-attacking._

_That Moryoumaru….He intends to store up all the youkai-energy Sesshoumaru is firing huh…_Kagura observed.

InuYasha moved his head slightly. He felt a spiritual presence coming from outside. Wondering what it was, he peeked out of a small crack to see Kagome, bow at the ready.

"InuYasha!" She shouted, charging up her arrow. "Just wait a bit! My arrow's soul energy might have an effect of Moryoumaru!"

"Don't Kagome!" InuYasha shouted, trying to stop her. "It's ok like this!"

Kagome lowered her arrow. "Eh?"

Day broke, pouring sun over the edge of the nearby mountains. It flooded over the area, drenching InuYasha in its light. His heart beat rapidly in his chest as his hair began to change from black to white once more. His claws returned, and his eyes transformed back to their usual size and color.

"The night has come to an end," Miroku stated, looking at the sun. Sango held onto his arm, trying to relieve him of the Saimyoushou's pain.

"InuYasha will become half-demon again!" Shippo exclaimed.

Sesshoumaru still continued to attack Moryoumaru, unrelenting in his blows. Moryoumaru attempted to strike and re-throw Toukijin's attacks, but Sesshoumaru was too fast. Finally, with one final blow, the arm that contained most of the youkai-energy fell off. Moryoumaru looked upon it in surprise. How could this be?!

"Wha…Sesshoumaru's attack worked?!" Kagome exclaimed, amazed.

"Humph," Sesshoumaru grunted. "Suck in all my youkai energy? Absurd." he swung Toukijin yet again. "The youkai energy of I, Sesshoumaru, could never be contained by someone of your meager caliber!"

This hit slammed into Moryoumaru, full force. It was not absorbed.

Everyone, including Moryoumaru, looked on in shock.

"What did you expect of Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken asked, tears of joy and admiration in his eyes. "Such deep thinking!"

Shippo rolled his eyes. _He wasn't thinking at all. Just makeshift confidence._

"Only this much," protested Moryoumaru, "isn't enough to kill me!"

His other arm began to glow vibrantly, illuminating the hideous features of the demon attached to it. It exploded, light flowing out in all directions. The group smiled upon it, knowing just what was happening.

InuYasha burst out, Tetsusaiga pointing directly at his head.

"Damn you!" Moryoumaru bellowed, fury in his eyes. He released gallons upon gallons of purple, steamy material. InuYasha placed Tetsusaiga in front of him, attempting to protect himself.

"Miasma!" Kagome warned form the sides. Miasma seeped along the floor, creeping towards her and Shippo as well. She screamed in surprise. InuYasha sheathed Tetsusaiga quickly, jumping over to her. He scooped her up into his arms, saving her from the poison below.

"Come, Kagura!" ordered the remains of Moryoumaru, as he flew into the air. Kagura tore the feather from her hair, transforming it into her transportation device. She flew up, after Moryoumaru.

"You're not getting away!" shouted Sesshoumaru, as he thrust his sword up yet again. Strangely, a barrier formed around the two, and they disappeared, unharmed.

"A barrier…" InuYasha wondered, staring after them.

"We nearly got him," Jaken assured his lord.

InuYasha cursed, "Damn it."

"We'll find him," Kagome promised. "Moryoumaru has the Shikon fragment…so…"

_Was he really Naraku's heart?! _InuYasha thought, sensing something foul afoot. _If so, then why did he appear before us?!_


	11. Chapter 367 The Baby's Location

**InuYasha- Chapter 367- The Baby's Location**

"That way!" Kagome ordered from atop InuYasha's back. They bounded across the land, Sango and Miroku following close behind on Kirara. "It's faint but I can sense it-a Shikon fragment. We might be able to catch up."

"But I just don't get it," commented Miroku. "That Moryoumaru….Naraku, in order to hide his heart, got hold of the youki erasing Fuyouheki…, however, Moryoumaru apparently is Naraku's heart. Yet…"

"Yeah. He himself came to get the Shikon fragment," InuYasha finished. "So would he really be the heart they want to hide in the middle of battle?"

_That's right, _Kagome thought. _I can't imagine Naraku ordering that._

Meanwhile, Kagura held what was left of Moryoumaru in a barrier. They drifted lazily into a nearby cave, all upon Moryoumaru's command. Kagura looked down upon him questioningly, "Moryoumaru, what are you doing? They'll catch up. That Shikon fragment in your body will give you away."

The shard glowed in his body as he glared at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Heh, Kagura…you don't have to worry about that." He looked to the side, causing her to gaze as well. Hundreds of corpses of youkai lay, dead upon the ground. Demonic aura swirled from their lifeless forms.

"Pieces of youkai…? Moryoumaru, you did this huh?"

"Before I was locked up in that prison, I had prepared many of these nest holes," he explained. He reached out to a bundle of the demons. Clutching them with one of his tentacles, he brought it to his body, absorbing it fully.

"Building your body like that," Kagura said, "Do you intend to fight again? That's futile."

Moryoumaru glared, anger rising in him. He swept a small piece of his flesh around her ankle, pulling her down to the ground. Dragging her towards him, he towered above her.

"Bring Kohaku here…"

"Kohaku?!"

"The Shikon fragment in his back," Moryoumaru smiled. "I will use it."

Kagura gasped, shock clear on her face.

Outside, Kohaku had followed his spear of youki to the same mountain they were hiding in. He stared up at it, determination on his face. He looked back down at the crystal, _the crystal of youki is weakening…._. Turning to leave, he began to run towards the cave. _Naraku's heart is nearby, huh?_

Kagura couldn't believe her ears, "You bastard…trying to get an advantage over Naraku, eh?"

Moryoumaru laughed, "You're hoping for Naraku's death too though, aren't you Kagura? For that reason, you've been sniffing out Naraku's weakness…" He dug his tentacles into her leg, peering into her heart. "So that's it….You were also the one who gave Sesshoumaru the clue to Naraku's heart, eh Kagura?"

Kagura's expression widened. Shit! She had been found out…

"Likewise with Kohaku," Moryoumaru continued, "You handed over a crystal of youki. Isn't that right?"

_He…is reading my mind! _Kagura explained. She looked down at her leg. In the midst of flesh, she spotted two small hands. They were pressed up against her leg, the skin cold against hers. _Those hands….Are the baby's?!_

"You are…" Kagura realized. Moryoumaru laughed in response.

_Inside Moryoumaru is the baby…is Naraku's heart! _

Moryoumaru dug his tentacles deeper into her leg, pulling her closer. "What's the matter? You know I can just absorb you right her."

"S…Stop!" Kagura stuttered. "I'll do what you say… so…"

Moryoumaru laughed again, "That'll do. You violated Naraku's orders and let me escape the prison. You now have no choice to obey me….So, there is only one way for you to stay alive, which is to help me get this body stronger. And only that. Enough so that I can eclipse Naraku…"

_Eclipse Naraku…? _"With the Shikon fragments…huh." Kagura still couldn't believe this. _Kohaku's life is bound to the Shikon fragment. If the fragment is taken out, he'll die….Isn't that inevitable? Sooner or later, his fate is to die._

"That's right," Moryoumaru said, continuing to read her mind. "Kohaku's fragment will either be taken by Naraku or I. That's the only difference…"

Along the side of the mountain, Kagome gasped.

"What is it, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked.

"There's another Shikon fragment! It's getting closer." Sango gasped at this.

"Kohaku-kun?" InuYasha asked. Jeez this kid was everywhere.

Kagome replied, "Probably."

Kohaku ran up the mountain side, scythe in hand. He stopped on a dime, however, when Kagura blasted down to block his path.

"Kagura…" Kohaku stated.

"Hi."

Kohaku continued, "Naraku's heart is…"

"Yeah," Kagura agreed, tapping her fan against her shoulder. _Nothing personal Kohaku. _She snapped her fan opened, swinging it to the boy before her. Waves of wind erupted from the fan, slamming into the ground below. Kohaku barely jumped out of the way, dodging it by a millimeter. Shock was clear upon his face. What was going on? Wasn't Kagura his ally?

"You will die here," Kagura spat, holding her fan before her face. "He's not someone you can go up against."

"Kagura…" Kohaku said, trying to understand her reason. Why wasn't she asking him to help her defeat Naraku's heart?!


	12. Chapter 368 Kagura's Decision

Whoops. My bad. I started writing this using all the Japanese terms, and just assumed you knew what they ment. Ha ha. Sorry. Here's a small summary of what I can tell you;

Youkai- demon (I hope you know that)

Youki- demonic energy.

Jyaki- kind of like poison, miasma, or some type of demonic power. They use it in all senses.

Moryoumaru- I kind of assumed you knew who he was. Remember in one of the last episodes, Hakudoushi had this enourmous white man? He had wings? Yeah, that's Moryoumaru. You can look him up on photobucket or something if you don't know what he looks like.

I think that's it...Sorry about that again!

Review! (though I take no credit for anything lol)

**InuYasha- Chapter 368- Kagura's Decision**

"Kagura, why?!" Kohaku inquired. "Naraku's heart is nearby! We have to go and slay it!" Kohaku held up the spear of youki, it's demonic energy diminishing.

Kagura only glared at him, remembering Moryoumaru's words, _"Kagura, go and find Kohaku. I shall use the Shikon fragment in his back…"_

"Didn't you give me it as a clue to finish off Naraku, Kagura?!" Kohaku asked.

"The situation has changed," Kagura explained, swinging her fan again. "Whatever happens, you will die! At least I'll let you die here without suffering!"

Kohaku dodged her attack again. "Kagura…"

"Naraku's heart…. The baby is now inside a youkai called Moryoumaru. He told me that he wants to use your Shikon fragment…so that he can get even stronger."

"Kagura…you'll use my life for that…?"

"Since otherwise my life will be in danger," Kagura reasoned.

"In that case…" Kohaku glared. "There's no point in us fighting here. You could just take me there and hand me over. If I help you there then…"

"Oh?" Kagura raised her brow. This kid was determined to get to the heart. "I have to tell you though," she informed, "Moryoumaru is way beyond the power of someone like you."

"Even so, I have to do it!" Kohaku said. "Even if it costs me my life, I'll finish him off in one swing!"

"Humph. Even if it costs you your life?" Kagura asked.

Kohaku remembered slaying his family yet again, the thought ever haunting him. "My mind was controlled by Naraku, and I killed my father and friends by my own hand. I did as Naraku said, increasing my sins." His face grew sad, "And even my only sister…has been hurt, and made to suffer by me."

InuYasha's group gained speed, closing in on the clearing ahead.

_Kohaku…_Sango thought, her eyes portraying depression. Why was it that they had been running into each other so often?

"Even so…"Kohaku continued, looking at the ground. "I have lived through the shame for so long…"

"So you can get revenge, huh," Kagura finished.

"That's my duty," Kohaku hid his eyes behind his bangs. "If I fail to accomplish that…. Then I'll never be able to apologize to my family and friends…in the afterlife." Tears formed in his eyes as he clenched his fists.

_Humph….It's futile Kohaku. Though I don't know just how determined you are about this. Even if you got in one good strike, it wouldn't even scratch Moryoumaru. In the end, he'll just loose his Shikon shard and…. And for my, all that'd happen is that my master would change from Naraku to the baby…_ Kagura narrowed her eyes as she thought this through. Swiping her fan, she snatched the crystal of youki from Kohaku's hand. It flew up into the air, only to be pummeled into the ground by Kagura's wind. It shattered into un-recognizable pieces.

_The crystal of youki!_ Kohaku thought, diving for it. But it was too late.

"Now you have lost the clue to finding the heart," Kagura stated, closing her fan.

"Kagura, why…?" Kohaku asked.

"Just shut up and run away!" Kagura shouted, her brow lowering.

"Kagura…"

"I already told you! If you're fragment gets taken, then all it means is that Moryoumaru gets stronger. Not only will you die pointlessly, but the baby inside of Moryoumaru will get stronger!"

From behind them, a swirling light emerged. A barrier formed in the air, as a voice from above said, "Humph. You sure are an untrustworthy woman." Hakudoushi appeared inside the barrier, holding his double-edged spear to his body. "You betray Naraku, and are about to betray Moryoumaru too…huh."

"Hakudoushi!" Kagura exclaimed. She calmed down a bit, trying to think of a decent comeback. "Humph…Well Hakudoushi, you also betrayed Naraku, didn't you?!"

Kohaku looked at her questioningly.

"I'm starting to understand more and more!" Kagura yelled, putting the pieces together. "Originally, you and the baby were the same being! In addition, Moryoumaru was a youkai you created! Moryoumaru is working to the baby's intent! You lot tend to replace Naraku! Don't you?!"

Hakudoushi laughed, "Kagura….For you, that's pretty good reasoning."

"Run away Kohaku," Kagura ordered, getting her fan ready.

"Eh…" Kohaku said. Didn't she need help?

Kagura turned to look at him, "Don't you get it?! Hakudoushi is also after your Shikon fragment!"

"But!" Kohaku protested. He was cut off by Hakudoushi's laughter as he lunged towards them, spear in hand. He swung it down, only to be blocked by Kagura's dance of blades. Hakudoushi chuckled as it slammed into his barrier.

"How about tasting it for once? Your own wind-blade…"

His barrier absorbed the attack, throwing it back out at his offenders. The two looked on in surprise. Kagura grunted as she jumped back. What the hell was that?!

Hakudoushi loomed above them, "Kagura, how was that?"

"Humph, in ability to manipulate wind, I'm better." She took her feather from her hair, holding it delicately between her fingers. "Kohaku! I'll leave it to you to figure out how to get off!" She chucked the feather at him, forcing it to enlarge underneath him. It flew back, taking Kohaku with it.

"Kagura!" he called as she swung her fan again. A torrent of wind pushed him back farther, giving him distance.

Coming up to the side, InuYasha's group had finally arrived.

"InuYasha that's-!" Kagome observed.

"You won't get away!" Hakudoushi bellowed, leaning in to start another attack. A bright light engulfed his barrier's left side, causing him to turn towards it in surprise.

_The cutting wind! _Kagura realized, relief on her face. "InuYasha…"

InuYasha stood, sword outstretched in battle position. Kagome stood behind him, staring at the scene before her.

Miroku advised, "Sango, you go after Kohaku."

"Right," she replied, tearing off into the distance.

"Kagura, you're…." InuYasha stared at Kagura, not quite understanding what was going on. Was Kagura fighting Hakudoushi?!


	13. Chapter 369 Hakudoushi's True Intentions

**InuYasha- Chapter 369- Hakudoushi's True Intentions**

Sango flew over the mountain side, sitting upon Kirara. She looked around desperately trying to find her brother.

"Kohaku!" she called. _Back then…Kagura forced Kohaku to get away. It was as if….She was trying to get him away from Hakudoushi!_

Back at the clearing, everyone stood, ready for battle. Hakudoushi's barrier was releasing electric-like residue from the previous attack. InuYasha held his sword out, pointing it at the two. Kagome and Miroku stood a few feet back, out of harm's way.

"What's going on, Kagura?" InuYasha asked, anger and confusion on his face. "Why are you and Hakudoushi fighting?!"

"Shut up, there isn't time to explain!" Kagura responded.

Hakudoushi laughed at the idiots below him. He used his power to force his barrier to swirl around, creating a small light. It started to grow in size, swirling around the barrier fast.

"He's going to return the Wind Scar!" Kagome explained, just as Hakudoushi released the attack. InuYasha quickly jumped back, snatching Kagome up in his way. He moved to the side, getting her away from the danger. Miroku had done the same, Shippo clutching onto his knee.

Hakudoushi used this time to attack Kagura, coming at her with the scythe yet again. She blocked it with her wind.

"Heh! Even though I didn't talk, you're still going for me, huh?"

"Kagura…" stated Hakudoushi, "You've stayed alive for too long."

He lunged for her, swiftly. InuYasha called out his name, swinging his sword down upon the boy. Hakudoushi barely got his barrier back up in time, but it still did it's job in repelling the attack. InuYasha stood in front of Kagura, Tetsusaiga in front of them both.

"Are you sure you want to show your back to me?" Kagura asked, curious at his actions.

"Make any funny moves and I'll waste you without hesitation!" InuYasha retorted.

Kagome tried to reason with InuYasha's actions, "Just now, Kagura protected Kohaku-kun from Hakudoushi."

"That's how I saw it too," Miroku commented. "In addition, there is only one reason for Naraku and Hakudoushi to attack Kohaku."

_To take Kohaku-kun's Shikon fragment, _Kagome thought.

"Kagura! Confess everything you know!" InuYasha ordered. "You realize it's for your benefit, right?! Hakudoushi, who is always quick to run away, has stayed. It seems he doesn't intend to return until he's finished you off."

Kagura glared at Hakudoushi. "Humph. Most likely he doesn't want the baby's location found out."

"Wha…" Kagome thought. What did she mean?!

Miroku stepped forward, "Kagura! Just now…you said the baby, right? Naraku is having the youki erased to protect the heart. Which is why when we realized Moryoumaru had no youki, we thought that Moryoumaru himself was Naraku's heart. In which case…where has the baby gone?!"

Kagura bit her bottom lip.

"I don't mind if you speak, Kagura," Hakudoushi stated.

"He's fading!" InuYasha noticed, holding Tetsusaiga tighter. "Trying to get away, huh?!" He clenched Tetsusaiga as tight as he could, turning its surface hard. It coated over with diamonds, shining in the afternoon light. "I won't let you! Kongou Souha!"

Spears of adamant shot out from the sword, flying through the air at lightning speed. Hakudoushi disappeared, dodging the attack. He re-appeared behind Kagura, absorbing her into his barrier. Kagura placed her hands on the confinement, cussing at herself for being so careless.

"You're not getting away," Hakudoushi spat, staring down at her.

"Hakudoushi, you bastard!" InuYasha exclaimed, getting ready to swing his sword.

Hakudoushi smiled, "What's the matter InuYasha? Cut again, along with Kagura."

InuYasha growled.

_He won't cut?!_ Kagura thought._ Sheesh, really. He really is a softie. _

Hakudoushi laughed at this. "How unexpected. That scum like you could serve as a shield…"

"You fool!" Kagura shouted, flicking her fan again. She shot out a slice of wind, cutting Hakudoushi clean in half at the waist.

"Listen InuYasha!" She yelled, facing him. "The baby is inside Moryoumaru! Hakudoushi and the baby intend to make Moryoumaru stronger in order to replace Naraku!"

Everyone gasped in disbelief.

"You mean both Hakudoushi and the baby have betrayed Naraku?!" InuYasha bellowed.

"It was a mistake for Naraku to take his heart outside," Hakudoushi laughed. He leaned in behind Kagura. "In order to protect the heart, Naraku gave the baby the Fuyouheki. With Fuyouheki, his youki would be concealed. And then the baby thought to create some strong armor. That is Moryoumaru. And so, before he noticed, Naraku became an empty shell without a heart. So now, no matter what we do, Naraku will have to protect his heart. The more we strengthen Moryoumaru, the less Naraku can reach his own heart. Eventually, it will be us…who become the 'real' one!"

Kagura grunted, "Do you really think Naraku will let you do that?"

'Instead of me, why don't you worry about yourself Kagura? Though you're just a traitor like me, Your heart is on Naraku's grip."

Meanwhile, Naraku sat, clenching Kagura's heart….


	14. Chapter 370 The End of Hakudoushi

Whoa my gosh. Sorry this is taking so long, but I do have a life ya know! lol it consists of watching anime and living off pocky, while wearing the beautiful ensemble of Hello Kitty shorts and tanks. Yeah, that's the way to live.

Anyway...finally! This little bastard is going to die! About freaking time, if you ask me. I'm only giving it away, because it's in the title! Yay! Let's have a party!

Ok, I missed some key terms before, so here you go;

Koungo Souha- Adamant Barrage

Kaze no Kizu- Wind Scar

Kaazana- Wind Tunnel (I'm going to start using that one two).

I'll put more up as I come across them. But the name for the Backlash Wave is like, immensely long so, yeah. It might take a while. (It took me forever to be able to spell Moryoumaru right lol). Well, here you go. Read and enjoy. Remember, I take no credit for this story whatsoever, as it is copied word for word from Rumiko Takahashi (the diologue and story at least. I do have to put some creativity in here). Though, appreciative reviews are nice! Thank you!

**InuYasha-Chapter 370- The End of Hakudoushi**

"Give it up Kagura," Hakudoushi said, hovering over her inside the barrier. "You'll just be killed by Naraku anyway. In which case, why not join up with Moryoumaru? And make Naraku suffer…However, that'd be inside Moryoumaru."

"Moryoumaru intends to absorb Kagura then!" Miroku observed.

Kagura sliced Hakudoushi up yet again. "Don't fuck with me!"

Hakudoushi's head listed lazily to the right. He laughed, "No matter how often you smash me, I won't die."

"Damn it," Kagura cursed.

_Even against several people, you can't kill me. _Hakudoushi smiled at his thoughts. _Even Naraku…_

Naraku smiled, his face malicious. A light shot out and ripped Hakudoushi's barrier, causing him to fall slightly. He turned, as did Kagura, to the source of the light.

"The barrier vanished," Kagome said, looking at it in awe.

InuYasha saw the opportunity to attack, and took it. "Kaze no Kizu!" He bellowed, releasing the Wind Scar again. It ripped apart Hakudoushi's head, leaving nothing but half of his head. Little pieces of his flesh floated around him. Grunting, he began to reform yet again.

"He's returning to normal!" Kagome exclaimed.

"In which case," Miroku clenched the beads upon his wrist.

Kagome stared at him. "You're going to use the Wind Tunnel?"

Hakudoushi chuckled as his head reformed fully. "Futile." Giant wasps buzzed behind him.

"The Saimyoushou!" Miroku shouted.

Shippo spoke up, "Oh no! If you suck all those up, the poison will kill you!"

Just then, the Saimyoushou turned and flew away. Miroku gasped. Hakudoushi turned his head to look, disbelief on his face.

_What?!_

"The Saimyoushou are running away!" Kagome observed, watching them go.

_This is Naraku's will…_Kagura looked at the sky, then up at Hakudoushi. "Hakudoushi…it does appear that Naraku has given up on you first."

"Humph. Don't compare my situation with your's," he glared down at her, hair billowing over his face. His eye displayed pure terror. "I shall…not die…" He began to shift away, releasing an enormous amount of shouki.

"Miasma!" Miroku shouted.

"I'll purify it!" Kagome said, readying her bow. She charged up a sacred arrow, letting it rip through the sky. It tore through the miasma, revealing Hakudoushi attack Kagura. His arms had both re-formed by this point, holding onto his weapon tightly. The blade was only inches from Kagura's head!

"Hakudoushi you bastard!" InuYasha growled.

_I'm not like Kagura, _Hakudoushi thought angrily. _A lowlife like her is only Naraku's tool. I am real._

He turned to see the monk, void open, supporting his hand.

"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku shouted, sucking up the remains of Hakudoushi. Hakudoushi shouted as his head got sucked into the hole, disappearing into oblivion. Miroku swung the beads over his newly-clenched fist, staring down at his hand.

"It's over," he said.

"Yeah," InuYasha agreed.

"This really doesn't feel good at all. It's like…we've been used by Naraku…" Miroku stared down at his hand again.

InuYasha sighed, "It seems so. To the bastard Naraku, once Hakudoushi was no longer useful, he made us fucking kill him."

Kagura squatted on the floor, holding Hakudoushi's weapon. Kagome came up to her.

"Kagura….What will you do now?"

"Wouldn't Naraku know of your betrayal now, too?" Miroku asked.

"Say," Kagome offered, "If it's ok with you, you could come with us."

InuYasha and Miroku's eyes widened.

"Stop that." Kagura glared. "It's too late for me to be able to join up with you lot. Anyway, you should leave quickly."

"Eh?" Kagome questioned.

"Moryoumaru's location….You're looking for it by searching for the Shikon fragment, right?! Moryoumaru is after Kohaku's Shikon fragment. You should hurry. I don't have any intention of meeting up with you again. See ya."

She turned and began to walk away.

"Kagura," InuYasha said, stopping her. "Your heart, which is said to be in Naraku's grip, we'll get it for you, while getting Naraku. So…Until then, you don't die! Ok?!"

"Sure," Kagura stated, keeping her back to them. She plucked another feather from atop her head, making it grow enough to ride it. She soared up, flying away, out of sight.

_Kagura…_Kagome thought, watching her leave.

Kagura flew, high above the clouds and trees, the wind blowing in her face. _I'll run away. No matter how far._

She stopped however, when Naraku appeared before her.

_Naraku…_


	15. Chapter 371 Kagura's Heart

**InuYasha- Chapter 371- Kagura's Heart**

"Naraku…" Kagura spat, glaring at the man before him.

Naraku smiled. "Kagura…it seems Hakudoushi has died."

_You're the one that made it so he died though, _Kagura thought, her eyes narrowing more.

"Such foolishness," Naraku laughed, "it seemed as though he though he could take my place."

_Humph, so had noticed everything huh? Next is…my turn then…?  
_"Kagura," Naraku smile and eyes displayed a certain…softness and kindness to them. "I shall now set you free."

Kagura was silent. What?

Far off into the distance, Sesshoumaru sensed something was up. His senses, being as sharp as they were, no doubt caught sent of the bastard that was Naraku.

"What is the matter, Lord Sesshoumaru?" asked Jaken.

_Naraku's scent…_He thought, turning to leave. He began to lift from the ground.

"Er…Sesshoumaru-sama? Where are you going?!" He looked down at the crystal that never left his hand. _The crystal of youki isn't reacting from that direction though…is he ok with that?!_

"Kohaku!" Sango called, still searching for her brother. _Where has he gone to?_

Kohaku hid, body pressed up against a ledge. He watched Sango out of the corner of his eye. _Ane-ue….Please continue in that direction and leave. I will finish off Naraku by myself. Even if it is in exchange for my life…_. He turned to run the other way, away form Sango.

_Maybe it's futile to keep searching for him, _Sango thought, getting fed up. Kirara hissed, the hairs on her body standing up on end. "What is it Kirara?" Sango asked, surprised. She followed her cat's gaze to an opening on the mountain. "A cave…" she observed. "Is there something inside?"

A giant white spear shot out from the cave, grabbing hold of Kirara's paw. Moryoumaru burst out from the mountain, causing some of the outer wall to cave in. He had doubled in size, and had a few more attachments of flesh upon him.

"Moryoumaru!" Sango called.

"The exterminator," he remembered. "You're alone, huh?"

He tightened his grip on Kirara's paw, digging his tentacles into her fur.

_He wants to absorb Kirara?! _Sango thrust Hirakotsu down, severing the flesh from Moryoumaru's body. He laughed at her efforts. She chucked her weapon at him, shouting out its name. Moryoumaru caught it with one hand, throwing it down into the cavern below. He sprouted his wings, lunging after her.

She grunted as she pulled Kirara up, avoiding his first attack. _Damn, unless I get Hirakotsu back…_He thrust a twist of his body at her, smashing it into a wall. Kirara flew to the left, out of harm's way.

Not far off, Kohaku heard the noises of the rocks falling. He looked over to see his sister, flying out of the cavern. Moryoumaru was hot on her trail, sending non-stop attacks her way.

A few yards away, InuYasha, Kagome and Miroku were nearing the site of the battle.

"Hurry up InuYasha!" Kagome ordered. "The two positions of Shikon fragments I can feel…are getting closer and closer!"

"Kohaku and Moryoumaru, huh?!" Miroku shouted, increasing his speed.

_Moryoumaru is after Kohaku's Shikon fragment!_ InuYasha remembered. "Let's run!"

Kohaku watched in terror as his sister was being chases by the demon. Moryoumaru grabbed Kirara's back paws, slamming her into the ground. Sango fell off the neko-demon, head hitting the hard ground. She fell unconscious with a grunt.

_Ane-ue! _Kohaku ran to her, standing in front of her. Moryoumaru smiled down at him, leering over them.

"Kohaku…" Moryoumaru spat.

Kohaku clenched the chain upon his scythe.

Back above the country-side, Kagura still couldn't believe Naraku was going to do this. After all this time!

"You'd actually give me my freedom…?" Kagura asked wearily.

"That's right, Kagura." Naraku was calm and serious, "You wanted to be free from me, didn't you? Which is exactly why you wanted to get rid of me, and searched for the location of the heart…."

Kagura grunted, "You know that much, but you'd give me my freedom?"

Naraku outstretched his hand, energy swirling around it. Kagura stared on questioningly.

A live, beating heart appeared in his hand. The arteries still pumped blood, back into Naraku. She stared at it, gasping at the sight.

_My heart!_

"I'll return it to you…" Naraku said softly, his face displaying that sweet, kindness again.

Kagura still couldn't believe it. "What…?"


	16. Chapter 372 Unending Suffering

**InuYasha- Chapter 372- Unending Suffering**

Naraku held out the pulsating heart, its liveliness beating in his palm.

"If this heart is returned to your body, Kagura," Naraku explained, "you will no longer be tied to anybody. You will be free."

The heart disappeared from his hand. Kagura gasped as something beat steadily inside her chest. She touched it lightly, loving the feeling of her own pulse.

_My heart…has returned!_

Her eyes widened.

No.

Naraku thrust three enormous tentacles into her chest, fully piercing her body. Blood splattered out from her body, staining the weapon that impaled her.

"Don't worry," Naraku sneered. "I avoided your precious heart."

Kagura groaned in pain and anger.

"Na…Naraku you bastard!" Her face displayed pure rage and fury. She swung her fan, releasing a giant sweep of air. Naraku's barrier easily deflected it, and he laughed at her efforts. He pulled his tentacles out from her body, causing her to clutch her wounds in pain.

_That bastard….He fucking injected some miasma in…_

She turned to fly away.

"Go, to wherever you want."

_Do your best to entertain me. During short time until your life runs out….Naturally, all you will feel…is despair and agony. Kagura, that is…the freedom you wished for._

Meanwhile, in the mountains, Kohaku stood in front of his sister, protecting her. Moryoumaru stood over him, watching his prey. He laughed maniacally.

"Kohaku…. Thank you for coming."

Kohaku inspected him thoroughly. _So this is Moryoumaru…inside of him is Naraku's heart…the baby. _He looked down at the unconscious Sango. _Anyway, I have to get him away from Ane-ue. _He began to swing his scythe around in circles, readying it for battle. He chucked the chained end at him, wrapping it around one of his adornments of flesh.

Moryoumaru laughed. "You intend to oppose me, eh? And with such a pathetic weapon…" He yanked the chain back, causing Kohaku to hold on tight to the other end of his scythe. He ran towards him, jumping up. He bounded over his shoulder, landing behind him. Moryoumaru turned to face him.

"My Shikon fragment…If you want it, just try and take it!" Kohaku shouted bravely.

"How strange Kohaku," Moryoumaru observed, "You were like a puppet of Naraku's….But now it's like you're moving to your own will."

Kohaku readied his scythe again, just as Sango opened her eyes. Kohaku jumped out of the way of Moryoumaru, trying to dodge his attacks as she had had to do.

"You're not getting away!" Moryoumaru shouted, perusing him harder.

Sango tried to re-collect what had happened to her. _I was….That's right. I was attacked by Moryoumaru…._She looked to the side to see Kohaku engaged in battle. _Kohaku?!_

Kohaku tried hard to fend off the never-ending spears of flesh, cutting them with his scythe. Moryoumaru grabbed onto his ankle, knocking him to the ground. Sango stared on in horror as Moryoumaru pulled Kohaku up to his face. The baby's hands surfaced, clinging onto Kohaku's leg, peering into his soul.

"I see. Kohaku you…your memory has returned, huh."

The baby's grip tightened.

"I can see it. Inside your heart. So you intended to throw the rest of your life away from the start. Drenched in the sin of killing your own father and friends. Dying to atone for your sins…That's a good attitude."

Sango ran towards then, desperate to save her brother. "Kohaku!" she called. "Kohaku!"

_Ane-ue…._

"Die for your sister's sake too, Kohaku." Moryoumaru continued, "That her little brother killed her own father….That is something a girl cannot forget. So as long as you are alive, the suffering of you siblings will not end."

"Kohaku!" Sango screamed, closing in on them. She held the unconscious Kirara in her arms.

_Ane-ue!_

"Ke…Keep away!" Kohaku shouted.

Sango stopped. "Eh?!" _Kohaku…_

"I won't simply die!" Kohaku stated, slicing at Moryoumaru's arm. He swiftly chucked his scythe at Moryoumaru's head, severing it completely from the body. _I did it…_Kohaku thought.

The head laughed, "You satisfied now?"

Moryoumaru snuck a tentacle up his back, shoving it deep into Kohaku's neck. Kohaku looked back at it, clearly shocked by the surprise attack.

_If the shard is taken, Kohaku will die! _Sango screeched, "Kohaku!"

InuYasha jumped up from the side, slicing the tentacle from Moryoumaru. Kohaku fell backwards as Sango stared on. _InuYasha…_she thought while gasping.

InuYasha stared down at the boy on the floor.

_Did I make it in time?!_


	17. Chapter 373 Siblings

**InuYasha- Chapter 373- Siblings**

"InuYasha…" Moryoumaru sneered, drinking in the half demon's name. InuYasha stood, sword still pointed at Moryoumaru, standing guard in front of Kohaku. He lay, unconscious upon a mound of Moryoumaru's flesh.

"Kohaku!" Sango shouted, running to him. She lifted him up, holding him in her arms. She inspected his back, looking over his shoulder. Kohaku groaned in pain as the remainder of the tentacle dissolved. The shard was barely attached.

"Kohaku…" she uttered, tears in her eyes. _He's alive…_

"Sango-chan!" Kagome called, running up to the scene. She clutched her bow in her hand.

Miroku ran after, lugging not only his staff, but Shippo and Hirakotsu as well. "Sango, are you ok?" he shouted, worry on his face.

InuYasha turned to them, "Everyone, stay back!" He turned back to Moryoumaru, glaring at his despicable face. "Moryoumaru…no…inside you're Naraku's baby…eh?"

"So Kagura talked, huh," he laughed.

"Now that I know your true form, there's no way I'm letting you go!" He swung Tetsusaiga, causing diamonds to coat the surface. The sunlight glistened upon the diamonds, "Prepare to fucking die!"

InuYasha swung his sword down, causing the spears to erupt from the blade. They soared through the air as he yelled his attack, flying up to where Moryoumaru stood. Kagome and Miroku looked on in wonder as Moryoumaru disappeared before their eyes. InuYasha stood in the silence. That was too easy.

A shadow hung over them, blocking the light from InuYasha. He looked up to see Moryoumaru, wings outstretched, hovering above him. "Are you running away you bastard?!" InuYasha shouted, anger on his face. Damn, almost got him.

"Humph," Moryoumaru responded, "Your sword's youkai energy…someday I will absorb it too."

He turned towards another set of mountains, and flew away, through the two peeks.

"He ran away…?" Kagome asked, curiosity on her face.

"Why?" Shippo asked, "That Moryoumaru guy….He seems to have the ability to absorb his opponent's youkai energy. Why did he run away without fighting?"

Miroku looked at where the demon had flown away, "Probably he doesn't yet have enough power to eat the energy from InuYasha's Kongou Souha."

"That's right," Kagome added. "Which is why…" she looked over to Sango and Kohaku, "he tried to take Kohaku-kun's fragment, to increase his power…."

Kohaku groaned and opened his eyes. He looked up, surprised to be in Sango's arms. He gasped as she spoke his name.

"Kohaku-kun has woken up," Kagome commented, joining everyone in staring at the two. Kohaku jumped away from Sango, pure horror on his face.

"Ah…Don't run away Kohaku!" Sango begged. Kohaku stared at her, his expression cold.

"Kohaku you…have remembered, haven't you?"

Kohaku felt panic arise in his heart. She wasn't supposed to know! He didn't want her to know! He didn't want to face her after all he had done…

"Even just now…Didn't you try to protect me from Moryoumaru?" She continued, staring him down. She placed her hand over her heart, sadness in her eyes. Kohaku looked down at the ground, sweat beading and running down his head.

He looked up at her, sincerity in his eyes, "Ane-…ue…."

Sango gasped, tears forming in her eyes. _Kohaku…._

"You know who I am, don't you?!" Sango asked, grabbing his upper arms. "You've remembered, haven't you?!"

InuYasha and Kagome looked on, "Kohaku-kun…has broken free of Naraku's spell…?"

"I remembered…everything…" admitted Kohaku, avoiding her eyes. "About…that day too…"

Sango felt the memories of Kohaku killing everyone run through her head. She looked at him with sad eyes.

"That is why…I can't be with you, Ane-ue."

Sango just stared at him, wordless.

"Kohaku-kun…" Kagome said softly.

Kohaku grimaced as he remembered Moryoumaru's words, _"That her little brother killed her own father…that is something Sango cannot forget."_

"Why?" Shippo asked Miroku, "they only just met again…" Miroku was silent. He stared at the pair, depression and pity on his face.

"By yourself…what do you intend to do?" Sango asked.

"Naraku has not yet…realized I got my memory back…so…"

"What can you do by yourself?!" Sango yelled, anger building up inside her.

"But I can't!" Kohaku shouted, referring to staying with her. How could he, after all he had done?

Kagome walked closer to them, "Is it painful to be together?"

They both stopped their arguing and faced her.

"Kagome-chan…" Sango stated, curious at her interruption and her words.

"Can't you be at Sango-chan's side?" Kagome asked, "Nobody can be a substitute for you, Kohaku-kun." Sango and Kohaku stared at each other, pain and betrayal on their faces. Kohaku wanted to but….

"Meaning that even Miroku can't fill Sango's sadness," Shippo commented from the monk's shoulder.

Miroku grunted, his eyes closed, "I should tell you that there is no substitute for me, either."

"Hey, have you finished talking yet?" InuYasha spat, looking behind himself.

"InuYasha…"

"An unpleasant wind….This smell…it's faint…but it's Naraku's miasma, and…Kagura's blood."

Everyone stared at him, shock on their face.

"Kagura is…" Kagome said. "InuYasha, let's go!"

He turned to go, "Sure. She's a stubborn bitch, but this time…"

"If Naraku has noticed Kagura's betrayal, she's in danger," Miroku explained. He turned to his fiancé, "Let's go, Sango."

"Me too!" Kohaku put in.

"Kohaku…" Sango said. True enough, Kagura had looked after him all this time…

"Of course!" InuYasha agreed, "Let's go!"

Meanwhile in a peaceful field, Kagura sat in an enormous bed of flowers. She hung her head as the blood and miasma poured from her body. Her eyes displayed sadness and despair….


	18. Chapter 374 Wind

**InuYasha- Chapter 374- Wind**

_Kagura!_

InuYasha jumped over the grass and country-side, Kagome clutching tightly to his shoulders. Miroku held his staff around Sango, who held her arms on either side of Kohaku. Kirara carried them all, flying as fast as she could to keep up with InuYasha.

_Kagura…for my sake you…_Kohaku remembered her heroic act, making him fly away on one of her feathers. She had saved him from Moryoumaru's wrath, if only for a little while.

_What I thought I had saw was right after all, _Sango thought, _at that time, Kagura saved Kohaku's life…_

_I should have tried harder to stop her from leaving, _Kagome narrowed her eyes. _We shouldn't have let her go alone. _

"Damn it," InuYasha cursed, jumping faster. _Kagura, don't you die on us!_

Back in the field, Kagura still had her head hung low. The purple mist still spewed from her chest, flying up into the air.

_It's beating….My heart…_

She looked up, at the clear blue sky. The thumping of her heart echoed through the silence.

_Where shall I go now? I can go anywhere. I am free._

Two birds fluttered above her, going to explore new lands. Kagura clutched her fist at her side.

_Damn it. My body won't do what I want…_

More miasma came from the whole in her chest.

_It sure is quiet….Nobody's here….Will it end here? Just by myself….This is…the freedom I was seeking…_

Out of the silence, out of the air, Sesshoumaru appeared before her. He stared down at her, expression-less as always. She looked up at him wearily, the light wind blowing through their hair. Flower petals danced around them, flowing in the breeze.

Kagura felt her heart beat faster.

_Sesshou…maru…?_

"I came following the scent of Naraku's miasma," Sesshoumaru stated.

Kagura smiled and let out a small chuckle. "Did I disappoint you? That I wasn't Naraku."

Sesshoumaru's eye brows rose slightly from his eyes.

"I knew it was you."

Kagura's eyes widened. Another silence passed through them with the wind.

"I…see…"

_You came to me…knowingly, huh?_

Her heart beat still echoed, beating through the air. Sesshoumaru could hear every thump, clear as day. They were getting weaker…

The miasma came out in bigger and thicker waves, gushing into the air.

_Tensaiga can't save her, _Sesshoumaru thought. "…You leaving?"

"Yeah…soon…"

InuYasha and the group saw them in the distance, and sped up their pace.

Kagura looked up at Sesshoumaru, her entire being beginning to fade into the air.

_In the end…I got to see you…._

She smiled.

Kagura erupted into a cloud of miasma, her whole body disappearing with the smoke. Flower petals followed her up, disturbed by the movement. Sesshoumaru stared on as she dissolved into thin air. The feather that bound her hair remained, floating down to the ground.

The group came at the last minute, seeing the whole scene. A giant gust of wind blew through them, sending the flower petals everywhere. Everyone stared at the sky, their hair and clothes flapping in the breeze.

"Wind…" Kagome uttered, tears in her eyes.

"Kagura…" Kohaku said.

InuYasha looked down to see Sesshoumaru, walking away. He glared, "Wait a minute Sesshoumaru!"

He turned to the half demon.

"InuYasha…?" Kagome asked.

"Was Kagura…suffering?"

Sesshoumaru looked up at the feather, flying around in the air. It twisted and floated, dancing in the sky. Everyone watched it, high above them. The feather flew off, following those birds, to distant lands.

"She was smiling," Sesshoumaru told, turning to leave again.

_I am the wind…._

Another gust of wind blew through the area.

_The free wind._


	19. Chapter 375 Hole in the Chest

I don't know about you, but that last chapter always sends chills down my spine and tears to my eyes. Poor Kagura! That last line man, it gets me every time. Well, now we're starting a whole new little conflict. So, heressssss Kikyo! (I'm sorry, I hate her SO much, I can barely stand it).

More terms;

O-Shishou-sama- really highly respected master monk.

Miko- priestess (I pray you know that one)

Ofuda- Miroku's sticky notes of death. Lol, just kidding. They're sutras.

Kochou and Asuka- Kikyou's servant Shikigami. They explained to Kagome how to save Kikyo when she was dying form shouki OD.

Houshi-sama- "Houshi" actually translates to "low, inadequate monk". Kind of an insult, even with the "sama", don't you think? Poor Miroku.

Sakujou- Miroku's staff.

Bakuryuha- Backlash Wave

Hijin Tessou- Blades of Blood

Sankon Tessou- Iron Reaver Soul Stealer.

Kusari-gama- Kohaku's chained scythe.

Shiniidama-chuu - Kikyou's soul collectors. What a name, eh?

**InuYasha- Chapter 375- Hole in the Chest**

The sky was painted black with dark clouds, covering the mountain side with a shadow. The sun was low in the sky, adding a strange light to the scene.

"O-Shishou-sama," a young man said, "The sun will be setting soon. It'll be impossible to pass over it. And according to the villagers, recently on this mountain, evil spirits are said to appear."

"Humph," the master spat, "You can't be afraid of every little rumor."

A small light glowed through the bushes, illuminating a small portion of the forest. It caught the monk's attention, causing them to jump in surprise.

"O-O-Shishou-sama! That's…!"

They looked closer, to see a woman, crouched down upon a tree base. She held her bow to her, her eyes closed peacefully. Her soul collectors twisted around her, bathing her in the light of deceased souls. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders, onto her traditional miko dress.

"O-O-Shishou-sama!" the young man stuttered again.

"A-An evil spirit!" The master concluded, his eyes wide.

Kikyou opened one eye, glaring at them.

"I-It's looking this way!" the young man stumbled back.

The master yanked four ofuda from his robe, holding them out to Kikyou. "I know that! Begone youkai!"

Kikyou stood up slightly, staring them down, "You actually see me then?" The light reflected off her face, giving off a creepy glow.

"S-stay away!" the master cowered, holding his ofuda with a shaky hand. The sutras burst into flame, burning into ashes right in his hand. He stared at it in wonder, as Kikyou stepped closer.

"I'm sorry, but…" she apologized, "demon purification won't work on me."

The monks ran away, arms high above their heads in fear. "P-Please forgive us!" they called, disappearing into the night.

"Kikyou-sama…" Kochou said, her arms folded into her sleeves as usual. Asuka stood next to her.

"Those people…" Kikyou responded, "They were able to pass through my barrier. Well…"

_This is bad, _Kikyou thought, touching her hand to her chest, _at this rate, before I defeat Naraku I will…_

Meanwhile, on another part of the mountain, the group had traveled to the village of the demon slayers.

"It's sure gotten run down," Kagome observed, looking around. The entire village was covered completely in grass, weeds and moss coating the floor and walls. The wood from demolished houses stuck up like logs in a forest, adding the sense of eerie-ness the village gave off.

"Well," Miroku stated, looking around as well. "In this town of exterminators, there's no one living here anymore."

"Sango-chan…" Kagome looked over at her. "It must be painful for her."

Sango squatted with Kohaku, in front of their family's graves.

"This is father's and everyone else's grave," Sango explained to him. The weapons sitting on the mounds of dirt were getting covered by wildlife. Kohaku said nothing as he stared at them. "We found the bones…and brought them here….Everyone is sleeping peacefully here…so don't…"

Kohaku looked down at his legs, clutching his thigh with a shaking hand.

"Kohaku…"  
Kohaku shook more violently, "However…" _I can't forgive myself. _

_I guess it was too soon to bring him, _Sango thought with sad eyes.

InuYasha sat, one leg crossed over the other one. He looked at his shoulder, where a small spec jumped up and down.

"Hey, Myouga-jijii. That better not be nonsense."

"InuYasha-sama, it's rather late to be saying that," Myouga responded. He rested by InuYasha's subjugation beads. "There's no mistake that the incident occurred. That's why we came all the way to the exterminator's town."

"Just aside from visiting the graves, though," InuYasha commented, staring at the siblings.

Myouga jumped up again, "What're you being so carefree for?"

"Let's leave Sango-chan and Kohaku-kun alone for a bit longer," Kagome said, putting her back pack over her shoulders. She turned to go with the others.

"InuYasha," Miroku stated, walking with his Shakujou, "Let's go by ourselves."

InuYasha hopped down from the wood he was sitting on, "Sure."

A few minutes later, the group had arrived at the cave.

"Myouga-sama. The incident at Midoriko's cavern?" Miroku asked the flea.

He jumped on InuYasha's head, "Indeed."

Kagome stared into the cave, her face calm. _Midoriko…A miko from several hundred years ago. She could force out the soul of a youkai using her purification abilities….In the end, with a youkai, while killing each other. Something strange happened to the youkai's soul and her soul, and they were expelled out from their bodies. That mass of souls…is the Shikon no Tama._

In the cave, the group stood before the mound of flesh that was Midoriko. They stared up at it, illuminated by the stream of light that poured in from cracks in the cave. The hole where the jewel was expelled glowed brightly.

"Please observe," Myouga pleaded. "The hole in Midoriko's chest remains…"

"It's shining?" Kagome asked, looked at it quizzically. She stared at it, inspecting it closely. She gasped when she saw something, where the light was coming from, in the center.

"What…? There's something in the center of the light?" Kagome continued to stare at it.

Miroku stepped forward, "Shall we test it?"

He stuck his Shakujou out, instantly getting shocked by the electricity of a barrier. He grunted and pulled away. "It's making a barrier…but….I can see it. It looks like…a chrysalis."

Inside the hole was a small, round, rolled up object. The light indeed was pouring from that source.

"Midoriko is like the mother of the Shikon no Tama," Myouga explained. "It seems to something like that…. InuYasha-sama. This is nothing ordinary."

"Yeah," InuYasha agreed, "I guess we should watch over it."

_This scent…_

Later that night, Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, Sango and Kohaku sat around a fire, in one of the last remaining huts.

"A hole in Midoriko's chest?" Sango asked, after hearing Kagome's story.

"Yeah," she answered. "InuYasha stayed to watch over it."

Shippo warmed his hands to the flames, "Maybe it's by imagination, but that InuYasha…wanted to watch over it by himself."

"Eh?" Kagome asked. Why didn't she notice that?

"It's not your imagination," Myouga informed, jumping on the kitsune's head. "I was planning on staying with InuYasha-sama, but…"

"Myouga-jii-chan," Kagome asked, looking down at Myouga. "You didn't run away because you were scared?"

"That's wrong! I was chased out!"

Miroku joined the conversation, "That barrier wasn't something evil. Rather, it was pure…"

"Eh…" Kagome thought, _then, that barrier was….InuYasha…_

Back in the cave, InuYasha stared at the floor. He sat with his arms folded in his kimono sleeves, as always. The light in Midoriko's chest still glowed, bright in the darkness. InuYasha stared at it, watching it closely. Just then, the chrysalis began to move, and grow.

_The chrysalis is…?!_

It grew, coming out of its shell. It was a soul collector!

_Kikyou's Shiniidama-chuu! _InuYasha thought, standing up. The soul collector grasped a large soul it it's clutches, and started to fly away.

_I knew it was Kikyou! _he thought, following after it. _Kikyou! What are you trying to do…?_

Deep in the forest, Kikyou's clothes lay, in a clump on the shore. She stood under a waterfall, clad only in a thin yukata. She stared at the water rippling below her.

_I can't turn back now…_


	20. Chapter 376 Alike Souls

-1**InuYasha-Chapter 376- Alike Souls**

Under the moonlight, Kikyou stood under the water fall, letting the water soak her through. She was purifying herself, for what lied inside her was eating away at her flesh. Through the thin white fabric of the yukata, her shouki wound was visible. From when Naraku had stabbed her, causing her to fall off the cliff. It had left a deep wound of shouki, and was eating away at her, from the inside out.

Kikyou sighed, "Naraku's miasma sure is persistent."

Kikyou watched as InuYasha made his way up to her. He stopped in front of the water, staring at her with disbelieving eyes. The Shiniidama-chuu followed after him, curving around him to get to Kikyou. In its grasp was the soul, illuminating the night, like the moon.

"InuYasha…" Kikyou said, clutching her hand to her chest. "What are you doing here?" The soul collector flew around her, glowing against the water's rippling surface.

"Kikyou you…! With Midoriko's soul?!"

Kikyou grasped the shoulder of her yukata, and began to pull it down. InuYasha jumped back, shock on his face.

"Kikyou…?!"

A giant scar was visible up the crack of her kimono, almost reaching the tip of her shoulder.

"This scar…has gone as far as my shoulder. The scar I got from Naraku at Mt. Hakurei."

InuYasha blinked at her, "W…Wasn't it healed…?"

He recalled the scene where Kagome had used her powers to heal Kikyou. _I though Kagome had…purified the miasma._

"Only for a while, however, the wound has widened," Kikyou explained. "That shows just how strong Naraku's cursed feelings for me are. That is why I extracted Midoriko's soul. I've got no choice but to do this." She touched her hand to her heart, to her scar, again. The Shiniidama-chuu circled around her, basking her in the light of Midoriko. The water waved calmly as the light reflected off it. "If I don't use it, Before I can destroy Naraku, my body will be slowly dissolved by his miasma, and return to soil and bones."

"It's that bad then?!" InuYasha asked, a bead of sweat running down the side of his head.

"But since it's Midoriko's soul, then….Even though it's a dead person's soul, it should be able to save me. A miko who died while killing a youkai…in a sense…. Midoriko and I are…two people with alike souls."

The Shiniidama-chuu let the soul go, the light erupting into separate trails. They all flowed to Kikyou, full force. She stood her ground as they collided into her, causing her hair to fly up with the force. She braced herself as they were fully absorbed into her body, disappearing into her. Finally, she fell, exhausted, into the water below.

"Kikyou!" InuYasha called, running to her. He took her up into his arms, holding her wet form to his. Her hair clung to his chest, her clothes to her body. The shoulder of her yukata slid off, revealing a closing piece of flesh.

_The wound…is closing up…_InuYasha observed.

Back in the cave, Midoriko's eyes glowed…

In the house, everyone was fast asleep. Kagome sat, her legs pulled up to her stomach. She rested her arms on her knees, and her head upon her forearms. Miroku sat against the wall, holding his staff to his body. Shippo lay on the floor, his little limbs sprawled out. Sango and Kohaku lay on a bed of hay, next to Kirara.

Kagome sighed. She couldn't sleep anymore. Not like this. _InuYasha…I guess he did sense Kikyou's presence…left in Midoriko's cave…_. Her eyes shot open. She snapped her head to the side, staring at the young boy next to her. _Kohaku-kun's Shikon fragment is…_

The shard glowed brightly.

_What…? It's like it's resonating with something…_

_Go!_

Kohaku sat up, curious at the voice in his head. Miroku opened his eyes, staring at the boy. Sango sat up, twisting around to face him.

"What is it, Kohaku?" she asked, her eyes drooping.

He hesitated for a moment, and then replied, "It's nothing…"

A light glowed from the corner of the hut. Everyone turned to stare at it, curiosity on their faces. Soul collectors appeared from the blackness.

"Kikyou's Shiniidama-chuu!" Sango stated.

_So Kikyou was nearby…_Kagome evaluated.

The soul collectors tore out of the hut, streaming away into the night. Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows, and ran out of the hut as well.

"Let's go!" she shouted.

"Right," Miroku agreed, following after her. He was then followed by Sango and Kohaku.

The soul collectors led them into the forest, turning back now and then to make sure they were still there.

"It's like they're inviting us!" Kagome observed, her eyes wide.

Sango nodded, "Yeah."

Suddenly, Kagome ran into a barrier. It shocked her, sending her back a foot. She grabbed her arm in pain.

"It's a barrier…"

"I guess it's Kikyou's," Miroku stated, staring up at the invisible wall.

Kagome disagreed, "It's not." _I've been through them every single time. This is someone else's…_

Kohaku ran through the barrier, scythe in hand. He bounded in, going out of sight.

"Kohaku-kun?!"

"Kohaku!" Sango shouted. "Come back Kohaku!"

Kohaku turned to her, giving her a small smile. "Don't worry Ane-ue." He turned and began to run again. _The shard…the shard is telling me to go. So that I can destroy Naraku…_

"Kohaku-kun!"

"Kohaku!"


	21. Chapter 377 Duty

**Read me if you are a YouTube user!**

Have you seen that video on YouTube, the one where Kikyou purifies Naraku, and he dies in an eruption of flames? The battle is only of InuYasha, Kagome, Kikyou and Naraku. She says she is going to purify Naraku while purifying the jewel. After this chapter, you may be thinking, that's the ending! Well, **you're wrong!** Don't get your hopes up, sweet hearts. Trust me, the ending is completely different! So don't think you've got it figured out!

Again, I take no credit for the events and characters in this story.

**InuYasha- Chapter 377- Duty**

The soul collectors flew through the forest, illuminating the area around them. They danced gracefully in the air, leading the following Kohaku deeper and deeper into the woods. He ran fast, the jewel shard glowing brightly in his neck.

_The fragment is…is telling me how to defeat Naraku. To accomplish that…I will do anything!_

Meanwhile, back at the waterfall, Kikyou had re-dressed in her priestess clothing She clutched the cloth that covered her chest, feeling the healed scar. She stared at the rippling water, her gaze remorseful.

"Kikyou….Are you ok?" InuYasha asked, worried.

She turned to look at him, "InuYasha, you saw didn't you? The wound in my chest has closed, and the miasma has vanished. It's the power of Midoriko's soul. Midoriko's will and mine are the same; which is to destroy Naraku, who defiled the Shikon no Tama."

"Has Midoriko's soul completely healed you?!" InuYasha asked, disregarding her words. "The wound will never open again?"

Kikyou turned away, showing her back to him. "I don't know. Which is why…I must hurry…"

"Kikyou!" InuYasha shouted, running to her. He grabbed the backs of her arms, leaning his head over her shoulder. "Can't you wait?! Until I destroy Naraku…"

She was silent for a moment, then finally responded. "You can't destroy Naraku with a sword."

"Wha…"

She snapped her head to face him, her face stern. "Listen closely InuYasha. To destroy Naraku means…to eliminate Naraku and his soul, together."

_Eliminate his soul?! _InuYasha didn't understand, "What do you mean by that?"

"No matter how often you smash his body, it makes no difference." Kikyou remembered the bandit Onigumo. _Originally, Naraku is a being formed when many youkai bound together with Onigumo's polluted soul. He doesn't have a true body…. _"So…most likely…the only thing that has the power to eliminate Naraku is….The Shikon no Tama."

InuYasha said nothing. He just stared at her. And she stared back, in complete silence. Kohaku hid behind a nearby bush, listening in on the conversation.

"I have to complete the Shikon no Tama as soon as possible," Kikyou continued, breaking the silence. This caught Kohaku's attention. Did she intend to sacrifice him?! "There will only be one chance…which is when Naraku has his hands on the complete Shikon no Tama."

_The jewel will be polluted by Naraku's hands, and will assimilate with him. I will aim for that moment, and will purify the jewel and Naraku together. _She finished her thoughts out loud, "That is something…only I can do."

_A complete Shikon no Tama…_InuYasha put the pieces together. "Wait Kikyou!"

She began to be engulfed by her heavenly light, readying herself to leave.

"Listen Kikyou! Completing the Shikon jewel means…"

She shot up into the sky, InuYasha calling after her. She simply glared down at him, refusing to listen or talk to him any longer. _InuYasha…I don't have time to hesitate any more._

Then, she was gone. InuYasha stared after her, the wind from her departure blowing in his silver hair.

"Kikyou…" _Do you understand?! To be able to complete the Shikon jewel means….That Kohaku, who's life is bound by the Shikon fragment…will have to die. In exchange for Kohaku's life….Kikyou, you're not the type of woman who could do such a thing._

Footsteps sounded behind him. He turned to the noise, his expression falling at the sight of him.

"Kohaku…"

"I will…go…" Kohaku smiled at him. "Since I know what I need to do…"

InuYasha stared at him blankly. What was he talking about?! _He heard, huh? However, even though he's so close, why didn't I notice Kohaku's smell?!_

Kohaku raised his arms above his head, pressing the concealed blade from his arm to his hair. He sliced a small piece off, and tied it together with a small string. Bending down, he placed the token before InuYasha, kneeling down respectively.

"This hair…please give it to Ane-ue. Say that we'll always be together."

"Wait Kohaku!" InuYasha ran to him, only to be repelled by a shocking light. He jumped back, staring at the spiritual wall before him. "A barrier…. Kohaku…where do you think you're going?!"

"The fragment…will be my guide." He smiled a heart-warming, enormous smile. "I'm not going to my death. I'm going to defeat Naraku."

He turned, and began to run away. "Please take care of Ane-ue!"

InuYasha bellowed, "Wait Kohaku!" He yanked Tetsusaiga from its sheath, turning it red with power. He sliced the wall, electric energy shooting off in all directions. Tetsusaiga shivered in his grip, coming back towards him. _What?! The barrier is repelling Red Tetsusaiga?!_

He released his attack on the wall, staring at it in disbelief. He cursed under his breath, looking down at the lock of hair before him.

_Kohaku…._


	22. Chapter 378 Orochi Nest

Sorry people I'm going camping till sunday so there won't be a new chapter for a while! And these next two were written hastily so I apologize.

**InuYasha- Chapter 378- Orochi Nest. **

_"I will go…since I know what I should do."_

"Kohaku…" Sango muttered, staring down at the lock of hair in her grasp. She gripped it tightly, holding it to her heart. "Where did you go by yourself…?"

The group was standing outside the demon slayer's village, nearby the dense forest where InuYasha had recently emerged from. The daylight was upon them, the warm sun shining down upon the happily.

"I'm sorry Sango…I couldn't stop him. Some kind of…powerful barrier was blocking me…"

Miroku looked up to the half-demon's gaze. "What stopped us here was probably the same barrier."

"The barrier…only let Kohaku through…" Sango realized.

"InuYasha…" Kagome looked at him, her expression sincere. "Did you meet with Kikyou?"

InuYasha felt his senses sharpen. What the hell?!

"That wasn't Kikyou's barrier," Kagome continued, "However…Kikyou…used Midoriko's soul."

InuYasha blinked at her as he remembered the events of the previous evening. He envisioned Midoriko, the Kikyou.

_"Midoriko and I…have alike souls."_

"Then that barrier…was Midoriko's?" Miroku asked, trying to make sense of it all. The rest of the group stared at InuYasha, begging for answers.

Far away, in a distant mountain, Hakkaku and Ginta dashed across the land. Their arms and legs flailed around with the effort, sweat flying off their foreheads and bodies.

"I…It's the same as usual but…" Ginta began, gasping for breath. "Wait up Kouga!" He shouted, bringing a hand to his mouth for extra distance.

Kouga ran before then, swirls of air surrounding his feet from the speed. His hair billowed behind him from the force, his outfit plastered to the front of his body.

"I can't wait!" he answered, yelling over his shoulder.

Hakkaku replied, "Eh?"

"What's the rush for?!" Ginta continued.

"We're getting closer! To something that stinks!"

Up ahead, a slumped form of what appeared to be a human lay upon the ground.

"Someone has collapsed," Hakkaku observed, catching up to Kouga.

Ginta was at his side, "Kouga, he smells of blood."

"Yeah!" Kouga agreed, speeding up. The man pushed himself up, using his arms for support. He raised his head slowly, revealing his demonic face. His eyes were pitch black, with red pupils. Fangs hung from his mouth, which was dripping blood. His white hair was pulled into a tight ponytail atop his head, his pixie-like ears peeking out from the sides. His armor was blood stained, revealing trace of a wound.

Kouga stopped in front of him, his wind swirling and stopping behind him. He saw that the demon was missing a foot, and was gravely injured.

"Hey, what happened?" He asked, staring down at him.

The demon hesitated before answering, "…youkai-wolf tribe huh…"

Kouga kneeled before him, resting his hand on his knee. "From your face, you look like one of the Orochi tribe. What happened to you?"

"Our nest…was attacked…." he answered meekly. Resting his head against the ground, he continued, "Suddenly…a youkai I'd never seen before appeared, and ate my friends one by one. I…bit off his flesh…and with my fangs, poured my Orochi poison into him…and escaped."

Kouga listened intently, but re-thought what the demon had said. _Bit off his flesh…?_

Suddenly, the demon's neck began to pulsate. Giant root-like extensions blasted out from his neck, eyes, mouth and head, stretching out to the sky. Hakkaku and Ginta cried out in horror, but Kouga just stared on. The roots kept coming, growing larger and thicker. Finally, the ceased growing, but instead wrapped around the demon. They tightly contracted, locking him into a cocoon-like confinement.

"Wha…Wha…?" was all Hakkaku could say.

"Flesh?!" asked Ginta, shock on his face.

Kouga explained, "The flesh he bit off…ate him from the inside out." His nose perked up, dancing in the air. _This smell…_

The encasement of flesh lifted off the ground, trying to make its escape.

"Eh?!" Ginta shouted.

Hakkaku continued, "It flew?!"

"After it!" ordered Kouga, as he broke into a run yet again. _There's no mistake….This scent…is Moryoumaru's!_

Meanwhile, InuYasha and the group were on the move again. They had caught sense of Kouga and his party, up ahead. Kagome leaned down slightly, trying to get to InuYasha's ear.

"InuYasha. Still can't tell where Kouga-kun is?"

InuYasha scowled, "I can't smell anything annoying."

Kagome sighed and began to re-analyze the conversation from earlier; _Kikyou us using Midoriko's soul….Midoriko's soul has taken Kohaku-kun away. _She thought about what InuYasha had told them Kikyou had said, _"There is one chance to destroy Naraku. That is when Naraku has the complete Shikon no Tama in his hands." _Her brow narrowed. _If Kikyou and Midoriko's thoughts are the same, then…she will likely try to take Kouga-kun's two fragments as well._

_Isn't Kagome angry? Normally… _He finished his thoughts in words, "After InuYasha and Kikyou meet sneakily, she would refuse to be carried by InuYasha."

Kagome scowled as she looked to the left. "Shippou-chan, you're thinking out loud."

"Who met sneakily? I told you, didn't I?" InuYasha asked, inconsiderate as always.

"Only afterwards," Kagome sighed, looking farther to her left. Her voice held a sad tone, "Just like every other time…."

InuYasha looked up at her slightly, "Hey….Now isn't the time to be discussing this."

Kagome tightened her grip on the shoulder of his kimono, her eyes now showing deep hurt and depression. "Isn't that why I haven't been complaining?"

InuYasha sweat dropped, his face black. "Eh…sure."

_Was it me? _Wondered Shippou, _did I say something I shouldn't have?_

Over on Kirara, Miroku leaned down closer to Sango. He pulled her to him slightly with his Shakujou. "Sango….Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" Sango said, tears in her eyes. _If the Shikon no Tama is completed…Kohaku…you will die! Are you waiting for that time?!_

Kouga and his companions had chased the fleshy mound deep into a forest. Enourmous roots and wildlife were tangled upon the ground, but Kouga bounded over them with ease. He brought his hand to his nose, trying to stop the air from filtering in. _Ugh….It stinks of snake! I guess the entrance is nearby…_

A few yards away, a white arm shot out from the ground. Three talon-like fingers stretched up into the sky, flexing as the flesh was absorbed into his the arm.

_It got absorbed…_ Kouga thought, staring at it in disgust. He ran up to the crater where the arm came from, shocked to see that it was just that. And arm, and nothing else. Kouga blinked down at it, seeing the hundreds of Orochi demon corpses below it.

_An arm…?!_


	23. Chapter 379 Strange Fragment

**InuYasha- Chapter 379- Strange Fragment**

"Just the arm?!" Kouga exclaimed, staring at the enormous limb before him. The dead Orochi demons glowed below the grasp of the arm.

_But there's no mistake…_Kouga thought, envisioning the spawn of the demon he despised so much. _This thing smells of Moryoumaru._

The arm twitched, making an interesting sound. In the center of the forearm, an eye appeared, shining in the mid-day light. It searched around the scenery, setting its sight on Kouga. It bent itself at the elbow, showing the severed end of the arm. It grew larger in size, splitting into four sections. The piece ripped into four separate parts, opening the arm completely. Each piece had layers upon layers of large, sharp looking teeth, glistening with what appeared to be saliva.

Kouga took battle stance at the sight of such a strange creature, getting ready for battle. The mouth of an arm thrust itself down at him, taking a bite out of the ground where he had just stood. Kouga jumped out of the way, rocks and debris following after. Acid poured from the teeth, causing the rocks to liquefy under its grip.

_The rocks are melting?! _Kouga thought, looking back at the corpses. _This is…the Orochi tribe's poison!_

"InuYasha! Over there!" ordered Kagome, pointing at the two scared wolf-demons before them. Hakkaku and Ginta were sitting on the ground, panting and gasping for air. A few wolves did the same, scattered around them.

"Kagome-nee-sama!" Ginta said in surprise upon seeing her. InuYasha let Kagome down in front of them, her bow in hand.

"Just you guys, huh?" InuYasha asked, disappointed.

"Where's Kouga-kun?" Kagome inquired, asking the serious questions as always.

"Well, he…" Hakkaku and Ginta took the time to explain their encounter, and the reason for Kouga's disappearance.

Kagome gasped, "He's chasing after Moryoumaru's smell?"

"Yeah that's right, that darn Kouga…" Hakkaku panted.

Ginta closed his eyes in frustration, continuing Hakkaku's sentence "is forever leaving us behind."

Realizing that this group had left them alone as well, the two called after them;

"Hey just a sec!"

"Wa-a-ait!"

Kouga bounded away from yet another blow from the mouth youkai. The teeth smashed together in another failed attempt.

"Humph. Seems it wants to eat me." Kouga said, jumping faster. "Just try it!"

He ran at a wall of rock, the side of a cliff. He ran up it swiftly, jumping back off just in the nick of time. The mouth demon collided into the rock, its pieces of mouth spread out flat upon the wall, one piece onto the ground. It bit down, scrapping the rock into its mouth in furry. Suddenly, it collapsed into the ground.

Tentacles spewed from the top of the arm, spreading out far, trying to grasp the fleeing Kouga.

"Heh! You're not going to get me!" Kouga exclaimed, jumping back yet again. The fragments in his legs glowed brightly. They released a kind of electric energy, shocking Kouga. He looked down at them, fear and shock displayed clearly upon his face.

_What…? I can't move my legs!_

The tentacles wrapped around the wolf demon's leg, pulling him down. Kouga began to be dragged against the cliff, sliding against the rocks to the demon below.

Suddenly, a sacred arrow pierced through the air. It collided with the tentacles at the base of Kouga's feet, destroying them completely.

"Kouga-kun!" Kagome called, bow in her hand.

"Kagome…"

The arm had re-gained its original form, no longer taking the form of the giant mouth.

Kagome and Shippou gasped, staring at the limb in shock.

"I-It's just an arm!" Shippou stated, staring at it, awe struck.

InuYasha shouted, "It's Moryoumaru's arm! It's definitely him! From the smell!"

The arm realized it was outnumbered, and shoved off the ground, into the air. Kouga and the others watched it fly into the sky, a few stray rocks falling down after it.

"It's escaping?!" Sango asked.

InuYasha jumped up fast, unsheathing Tetsusaiga. "You fucking wait!" He instantly transformed it, covering it in diamond. "Kongou Souha!"

The spears of adamant shot out from the sword, flying through the air at the speed of light. He watched them run their course, not hitting anything. The sky and ground was free of pieces of demon's flesh, meaning only one thing.

"Damn! It got away, huh."

Kouga punched him on the back of the head, "That's because you got in the way, Dog-Turd!"

A bump formed on InuYasha's head.

"Shut up!" he retorted. "Just who had been grabbed and dragged along, eh?!"

Kagome went up to Kouga, "Are you okay, Kouga-kun?"

He stared into her eyes, holding her hands in his, Miroku-style. "Sure. Thanks to your arrow, I was saved Kagome."

"Hey!" InuYasha shouted, his face angry.

Shippou decided to interrupt this nonsense, "Why was it just the arm?"

"Moryoumaru was originally a being made from pieces of dead youkai after all," Miroku tried to reason. "He's probably working to get a hold of more youkai energy."

InuYasha looked at Kouga, "It means that if we haven't come, Moryoumaru would have taken the Shikon fragments in your legs. Get that, you idiot?"

"It's not just Moryoumaru either," Kagome put in, "Midoriko's will is also…"

"Midoriko?" Kouga asked, blinking down at her, "Who's that?"

After an explanation, Kouga continued, "A miko from a long time ago's soul is trying to get the jewel together?!"

"To destroy Naraku," InuYasha added, crossing his arms.

_At that time…when I suddenly couldn't move my legs….Was it because of that? _Kouga's brow lowered. _At that rate, I was going to be eaten. What a fucking joke. _

"How Midoriko will act is something even we don't know. So…be careful Kouga-kun." Kagome said softly, looking at him with worried eyes.

"Don't worry, Kagome," Kouga responded. _Something got me. Whether it was that miko's soul or not…_


	24. Chapter 380 Wolve's Graveyard

Omg sorry for slow updating! I had to go camping for 4 days...ugh. Then I'm going on vacation on the 10th through the 13th or so I think. Soooo there might be a chapter shortage, but I'll try and make up for it as best as I can!

I don't own InuYasha, and take no credit in the events of this story whatsoever. All charachters and events belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Shonen Sunday.

**InuYasha- Chapter 380- Wolves Graveyard**

After defeating Moryoumaru's arm, Kouga had led the group away from the battle scene. They were deep in a dense forest, mist and fog clouding the trees. A mountain stood behind the woods, towering high above them.

Kouga stopped walking to turn back to them, "Up ahead is the sanctuary of the youkai-wolf tribe. Outsiders can't enter."

"I understand," Kagome answered for the group. "We'll wait here. Be careful. Ok, Kouga-kun?"

Kouga placed his hands on Kagome's upper arms. He stared into her eyes, "Don't worry Kagome. I'm just going to get a weapon."

InuYasha got between them, pulling Kagome to his side. "Get going you bastard."

"Ko-Kouga," Ginta said, Hakkaku at his side.

Hakkaku continued, "Saying you're going to get a weapon…"

"…From the youkai-wolf tribe's graveyard?"

"Graveyard…?" Miroku asked.

Kouga faced him, "Yeah it's our ancestral grave. There's a weapon stored there. It'll probably come in handy." He smiled, looking on to the direction of the said cemetery.

"So long as you don't get punished for your sins," Hakkaku commented.

"Be careful Kouga," Ginta finished as usual.

Kouga continued to stare through the forest. "Yeah. Let's go."

"Eh?!"

Kouga turned to them, "You two are coming as well."

After Kouga and his companions left, InuYasha and the group decided to sit down to wait. There were large rocks scattering the ground, and a single log lying upon the floor. InuYasha and Kagome sat next to each other on the rocks, Shippou sitting by Kagome's side. InuYasha held Tetsusaiga close to his chest, his leg crossed over the other. Miroku and Sango sat on the log, Miroku holding his Shakujou as InuYasha held his sword.

"It sure has become a predicament hasn't it?" Miroku spoke, "Their objectives are different but…. In trying to complete the Shikon no Tama, Naraku and Midoriko are the same."

Kikyou's words rang in the air, _"When Naraku gets his hands on the complete Shikon no Tama, I'll purify him and the jewel together. That's the only way to defeat Naraku."_

"However…" Kagome spoke up, "To complete the jewel means that Kohaku-kun's life has to be sacrificed."

Sango turned away from the group, her expression mournful.

"That's what Kohaku is hoping for."

"…Sango-chan…" Kagome stared at her with a sad expression.

Miroku stared at her out of the corner of his eye. "What about you Sango? Are you hoping for Kohaku to die?"

Sango hesitated before answering. "…I don't know."

"Bah! Don't lie about it," InuYasha shouted. "It's clear from your face that you don't want that!"

"InuYasha…" Kagome stared at him.

Sango jumped up and shouted in protest, "But!"

"I should tell you that I don't have the least inclination to give up Kohaku's life," InuYasha cut her off.

Kagome pitched in, "Sango-chan, everyone feels the same."

"Listen Sango, it's not like we're a soft hearted bunch feeling sorry for you," InuYasha continued. He clutched Tetsusaiga, remembering Kikyou's words yet again. _"You can't destroy Naraku with a sword…"_

_Kikyou…that might be true now. But that doesn't mean I'll give up. I will make Tetsusaiga much stronger! _

He pushed Tetsusaiga out to the group, determination on his face. "We'll destroy Naraku before the Shikon no Tama is complete! All of us, together!"

"That decides it then," Miroku concluded, "After that we will prevent the Shikon no Tama from being completed." He turned to Sango, who stood next to him. "Sango…. What we need to do now is act in unison. So…stop worrying."

"Yeah…" she agreed with teary eyes. _I won't let Kohaku die. Thank you…everyone…._

Meanwhile, Kouga, Hakkaku and Ginta bounded across the barren land.

"S-Say Kouga…" Hakkaku panted. "Shouldn't we be heading back?"

"Huh?!'

Ginta looked up, "Bu-But look above…"

Skeletons of deceased wolf demons sat chillingly upon the ledges, fully clad in the traditional armor. They stared down at the three with empty, cold eyes. One held a menacing looking crescent spear weapon, a threatening guard of the afterlife.

"Scary…" he commented, looking to the left. More dead wolf demon's sat on that side as well.

"Ha! What are you so scared of?!" Kouga yelled, picking up the pace. "According to what I've heard, right in the center of this graveyard it seems a treasure was placed!"

Hakkaku leaned into Ginta's ear, "It seems like we're grave robbers."

Up ahead, the mountain sides collided and curled together, making a ring in mid air. It was connected at the bottoms, and had a little growth in the middle, serving as a stand. In the center of the circle on display was a mirror, shimmering in the afternoon light.

"S-Something is shining," Ginta observed from afar. Everyone concentrated on the mirror. There was something inside…. "That's…"

"It looks like a claw!" Kouga began to run to it, eager for his new weapon. Suddenly, the rock on his right side began to move violently. It morphed and twisted, high into the air. Soon it began to take shape, the shape of a wolf.

A three headed wolf.

It stood before Kouga, its rock tongues hanging from its mouth.

"Wha…"

"It's a three headed wolf!"

Kouga glared at it. "Heh. The graves protector, eh?"

"I cannot allow you…to go any further…." The heads took turns speaking, breaking in heavy, shaky breaths. Flames danced out its mouth as it exhaled slowly, swirling around its nose.

Hakkaku and Ginta were amazed, "H-he spoke!"

"That's a great help to get the talking over with!"

Hakkaku tried to reason with it, fearing for his life, "U-um we're not grave robbers…. We just want to borrow that weapon for a bit…"

The head closest to the mirror spoke in a low growl, "Impossible." The mirror shined upon its heads, illuminating it eerily in the dimming light. The claws shone inside the mirror, attached the holder by chains. "The Goraishi is the treasure of the youkai-wolf tribe. It is a youkai claw that is the focus of the souls of generations of the youkai-wolf tribe. If you want to get it…"

"I gotta defeat you, right?!" Kouga asked, jumping up at the wolf-structure. "Here I come!"

Fire spewed from the wolf's mouth, pouring out into the air. "You brat!"


	25. Chapter 381The Protector of the Treasure

**InuYasha- Chapter 381- The Protector of the Treasure**

Kouga jumped up, dodging the flames by a mere centimeter. His gaze never tore from his opponent, the giant wolf before him. He pushed off the ground, heading towards it again. Instead of hitting it dead on, however, he bounded up, flipping at the wall. His feet pressed up against the cave's ceiling, and he pushed off and down at the wolf below.

"I'll finish you off in one hit!"

Kouga screamed a battle cry as his foot collided harshly with the wolf's back, sending debris and rocks up into the air. In mere seconds, the entire body collapsed under Kouga, turning to rubble under his feet. Hakkaku and Ginta stared on in wonder.

"Am…Amazing- it's in pieces," Ginta commented, staring at what was left of the guard.

"Heh. So much for protector of the treasure, eh?" Kouga stated, looking back at them. He jumped back instantly however when the ground jumped out to grab him. He dodged the blow, but the look on his face displayed pure shock. The ground and walls began to move together, creating a sort of tidal wave onto the demon below. It began to reform into the same three headed wolf as before.

"You damn brat," it spat, as its third head finished forming. "You have Shikon fragments inserted in your legs, don't you?"

"What of it?!" Kouga retorted, anger on his face. "They're a part of my body! You got a problem?!"

The wolf was now complete again, "A part of your body…? That's not the case. Just now, when we touched, I understood. Those fragments of yours…are being controlled by something that shouldn't be in this world."

Kouga felt his senses become more acute. How could he know from such a brief encounter? Kagome's words rang in his head, _"Midoriko's will has activated."_

"Brat." The guard continued. "The Goraishi you want is also…something that shouldn't be in this world. The souls of the youkai-wolf tribe here are controlling it. It's not a claw the likes of you can mange."

Kouga felt a vein pop on his forehead. "Hah! Like you know that!" He ran at the wolf again, receiving a torrent of flames in response. He dodged out of the way, running under the guard's stomach. He looked up at the giant belly above him. Quickly, he swung his leg up, using the power of the Shikon shards to blast through the wolf, from the bottom up.

"Don't you get it…? It's futile…"

It began to reform again.

Kouga responded, "Getting carried would be helpful, eh?" He grabbed onto the guard's leg, wrapping his arms around it tightly. He lifted it up into the air, grunting under the weight. Then, he chucked it across the cave, shouting out from the release. It smashed into the far wall, erupting in an explosion of fire. The fire stretched back out to Kouga, engulfing him completely. Then, from the flame it reformed yet again, its three heads floating in front of Kouga in mid air.

"You intended to restrict my movement, eh?" it asked, clearly angry. "I'll burn you to a crisp!"

It spat more fire at Kouga, harder and faster than before.

"Just fucking try it!" Kouga shouted, jumping over the flames. He headed back over to the ledge were the deceased wolf youkai sat. He ran across the wall, his entire body horizontal to gravity. The wolf desperately tried to burn him, sending fire after him along the wall. But Kouga was too fast. "Heh! Can't hit me, can you?!"

Kouga bolted across the wall, heading for the mirror with the Goraishi inside.

"Okay! At this rate I'll grab it in a flash!"

Fire shot out as he was but a foot away from the mirror. He jumped back yet again. Damn this was getting annoying.

Suddenly, another piece of the wall began to move. It grew and grew until it was as tall as the wolf guard. Hakkaku and Ginta gasped and began to run away from this as well.

"Yikes!" They shouted.

Hakkaku started, "It's the lower body that Kouga threw earlier!"

"It's coming back!"

Kouga still fought the wolf, this time, cutting off its weapon source. He kicked along its jaw line, splitting off its lower jaw completely. One of them at least.

"Heh! Suck on that!" Kouga spat. He jumped for the mirror, his hand but an inch away from the weapon. "It's mine!"

He looked out of the corner of his eye to see the guard reforming yet again.

"It's reverting again!" Ginta shouted as a warning to Kouga. It lifted one of its heads to the sky, opening its mouth. Balls of menacing light started to form in its mouth.

"Kouga!"

"Quickly! Take the Goraishi!"

The guard released the light, hot white fire shooting from its mouth. But it wasn't aimed at Kouga.

It was at Hakkaku and Ginta.


	26. Chapter 382 Goraishi

Yawnnn. Oh my God you guys, I'm going insane! Not from this, but you true InuYasha fans should know about the possible re-start of the anime.

At the Rumic World convention in Japan right now, a thirty minute short is being aired called the Black Tetsusaiga. It's talking about one of Tetsusaiga's new attacks, the Meidou Zengetsouha (spell check). (We're almost there, chill out). Anyways, I've been trying to find it on the internet for like, ever! But it's not there! TT.TT I might be able to figure out if it's a preview for a movie or a continuation or what not, but I can't watch it! If anyone has a link, please give it to me! Thank you!

I do not own InuYasha or any events in this story.

* * *

**InuYasha- Chapter 382- Goraishi**

Fire illuminated the entire cave, soaring through the air, right at Hakkaku and Ginta. They yelled to him, ordering him to run, and to take the Goraishi. Kouga stared at them. What should he do?!

"Gah!" he cried as he ran to them. The heat from the fire pulsated through the air, causing sweat to break onto their faces. He couldn't just let them die! They were his companions! His servants! His friends…. He may have never gotten another chance at the Goraishi but…. "Damn I-I-I-t!" he cried out as he ran through the flames. He grabbed Hakkaku and Ginta around the waists, swinging them over his shoulders. He bounded off the ground, into the air, out of harms way. In an instant, the flames disappeared.

Kouga held a barely burnt Hakkaku and Ginta at his sides, all breathing heavily from the close encounter.

"T-thank you Kouga," Hakkaku panted, looking up at him.

Kouga stared down at them, "That was pretty dangerous."

"You fool," the heads growled, looking up at him from below the cliff. "Why did you not take the Goraishi?"

Kouga felt the anger rise inside him, "Do you really think I'm falling for that, you dumb shit?! We'd all have been burned to a blackened crisp if I'd have grabbed it!"

"Rather than take the Goraishi, you'd take your companions," the wolf explained to himself. "But now, take a look there." The head farthest to the right gestured back at the mirror where the Goraishi once lay.

"K-Kouga the Goraishi! It's disappeared!" Ginta and Hakkaku observed, staring at the plain, empty mirror.

The wolf smiled up at Kouga, "This means that then you should have taken hold of it."

"S-sorry Kouga," Hakkaku apologized. "It was for us that you…"

"If you think I'm feeling sorry for myself, you're wrong, you dumb idiots!" Kouga shouted. "Listen up! I plan on taking the Goraishi, so I can avenge many of my companions who were killed by my enemy! If I just have to let these two die and not do anything about it, then I don't _need_ the Goraishi! You got that, you idiot?!"

Hakkaku and Ginta stared at him with watery, sparkly eyes.

_K-kouga…_

_We'll follow you for the rest of our lives._

"You fool!" the guard yelled. It sent spikes up from the ground to attack the threesome. They all jumped out of the way, narrowly dodging the spears. "So, in that case, you shall die here! You will be punished for breaking into the grave!"

The wolf now stood before them, towering above them menacingly. Hakkaku and Ginta cowered in the corner, away from danger.

"You will regret this!" the wolf continued, balls of fire forming in its mouth yet again.

"I don't regret anything!" Kouga retorted. He ran at the wolf, raising his arm to strike at him. Just then, something started to form on his arm. Then his hand. Then his fingers.

The Goraishi formed upon his hand, the giant talons spreading off the tips of his fingers. It stretched down to his wrist, ending in a golden cuff. Chains attached the claws to the cuff, clinking together against the back of his hand. Kouga stared at it with disbelief, pure shock on his face,

"T-the…the Goraishi!"

The guard quickly sprayed more flames at Kouga. He instantly swung his arm down, slicing the air with his new weapon. Electric like aura danced around each blade of energy, the slices soaring through the air. They smashed into the guard, exploding all over its body. Then, the wolf disappeared into thin air.

Kouga looked down at the Goraishi. Amazing…

"Did…did it work?" Hakkaku asked, walking up to him.

Ginta was at his side, "It's not going to get up and come after us again, is it?"

Kouga was silent, just staring at the claws in disbelief. _These are…!?_

A voice spoke from above, "The Goraishi have become your claws." Kouga looked up at the deceased corpses of the great wolf demons. The voices appeared to be coming from them, "Because of this, you will be granted the divine protection of our souls."

Kouga looked back down at his hand, as it had returned to normal. _They vanished…inside my body?!_

"Divine protection?"

"The ancestors are protecting us?"

"But," the voices continued, "You will be protected from the intentions not of this world…. The power of the Shikon fragments in your legs. Just one time."

_Just once, eh? I'll remember that…._

Hakkaku said, "Hey Kouga…"

Ginta finished, "The shards in your legs…"

"Never mind that. Let's go," Kouga replied, turning to leave.

Back in the rocky field, everyone awaited Kouga's return. Sango and Miroku hadn't moved from their rock, still sitting next to each other. InuYasha was leaning against a nearby tree, his arms over his head. Kagome stood, facing the wind and the direction Kouga had vanished in. Shippou was sitting in her arms.

"That Kouga…" she commented, "He sure is late."

InuYasha scoffed, "It smells nauseating. His on his fucking way back."

"Kagome!" Kouga called, emerging from the bushes.

"Kouga-kun!" she responded, running to him. "You're alright?!"

Kouga swung his arms open wide. "Yep! Were you worried for me?!"

InuYasha stepped between them as always, pulling Kagome to his side by the shoulders. He glared at the wolf demon before him. "What the…bastard you're empty handed aren't you? What happened to the weapon?"

Kouga glared back, "It really doesn't _concern_ you, dumb-ass."

"Just tell him for once Kouga," Ginta began.

Hakkaku finished, "Exactly how you got it."

"…They can't get along, can they?" Sango asked.

"Indeed," Miroku answered, shaking his head.

After a long explanation, and no doubt some exaggeration, Kouga had finished his tale.

"Huh?!" InuYasha asked. "Claws?! It's not a sword?"

"Heh," Kouga cracked his claws. "Now might be…as good a time as any to rip off your head with the Goraishi."

InuYasha grabbed the hilt of Tetsusaiga, "Oh that's _funny_! You wanna do it, eh?!"

"InuYasha sit." Kagome looked away from the pan-caked InuYasha to the astounded and accomplished Kouga. "Kouga-kun. Won't you stay with us?"

"Go with dog-turd? No thanks." He saluted, then began to run away. "See ya Kagome."

Kagome stared at his legs, the jewel shards glowing pink. _The shards in Kouga-kun's legs…are being protected by something…but…that isn't that strong of a power…._


	27. Chapter 383 Mujina

**Thank you so much inuloverXX! (or was it InuluverXX??) I love u!! **

stay with me people. This chap's kind of boring, but it's leading up to something important. And InuYasha starts swearing kind of bad around here. But I can't change the rating obviously so deal with it.

* * *

**InuYasha- Chapter 383- Mujina**

"Another one is coming!" a villager shouter frantically.

A second villager chimed in, "It's an enormous one this time!"

A huge, skeleton-constructed demon stomped through the bushes. It had a giant vest covering its bare rib cage, a white yukata under it. A rosary made of human skulls hung around its neck, staring at everyone with empty eye sockets. It carried a gargantuan scythe in its bony hand, threatening to drop it on the village below.

InuYasha stared at it with a scowl.

The villagers stood behind him, next to Miroku. "Pl-please…help us!"

"Bah. It's just a puny youkai." He raised Tetsusaiga above his head, thrusting it down to the ground. Torrents of white and yellow demonic energy sprayed from the blade as he shouted his attack. The demon was destroyed in an instant, disappearing into thin air.

Later, the group was consulting with the village headmen. Miroku sat crossed legged across the fire from them, taking charge for the group as always. The other three merely sat in the doorway, awaiting further instruction, but listening to the conversation. Some things never changed.

"The youkai come from the forest, one after another?" Miroku asked, a serious expression on his face.

One of the headmen replied, "Yes. For three days now. Last time, it looked like the youkai were really small. And they were running, as if being driven away by something."

"By something?"

"We really don't understand it," he continued. "But then, there were stronger and stronger youkai that started coming out. And now…the villagers can no longer handle them."

After talking with some more villagers about the incidents, the group headed to the forest to find the source of the problem. InuYasha sat against the foot of a tree, his arms behind his head. Kagome was squatting a few feet in front of him, tending to the fire. Shippou sat next to InuYasha, ready to bug him.

"Ah jeez…" InuYasha complained. "We don't have time to be doing favors for people, you know."

Kagome poked the fire, "We do things like this all the time."

"What are you relaxing for?" Shippou asked InuYasha, "Miroku and Sango are going searching."

InuYasha smiled. "Won't it come and attack us if we wait around like this? Cause I'm telling you, it's after youkai." He stared directly at Shippou.

_Y-youkai?! Does he mean me?!"_ Shippou thought frantically. He crossed his arms, trying to think of a proper retort. "Th…that's right. Speaking of youkai, I'm the only one here."

InuYasha crossed his arms as he sat up. "Hm? Shippou, I think you'll be fine." He patted the fox demon's head, rustling his hair. "Maybe."

"So then what about you?" Shippou poked his nose. "It's no use for you to just wait around. A hanyou like you is no rival for it or anything." He turned away from InuYasha, and began to pull his fox magic toys out from his kimono. "I can't just sit around like this. I have to be the reliable one."

InuYasha took this opportunity to scare the young kitsune. He bent down and shouted in his ear, causing Shippou to practically jump out of his skin.

He responded in transforming one of his toys, the giant snake. Its mouth opened to try and consume InuYasha's head, only angering him more.

"Don't scare me, you idiotic fool!"

InuYasha thrust his foot up, kicking Shippou into the air. He went flying. "Oh will you just shut the hell up?!"

Kagome stared at him in disbelief. "Ah! Hold it InuYasha! If Shippou is alone in this kind of place-!"

InuYasha cut her off, reaching for his sword. "It's safe over there."

"Huh?"

He turned to a bush, anger on his face. "Get out here! I know you've been there for a while!"

Nothing happened.

"So you don't feel like answering, eh? Fine then I'll force you out! Kaze no Kizu!"

Trees fell over and rocks parted under the power of the wind scar, leaving only destruction in its path.

"Damn it."

"InuYasha…" Kagome tried to console him. She couldn't believe he had just started deforestation.

InuYasha grunted. "It fucking got away. But I learned its scent."

Meanwhile, in the forest, Shippou trudged through the thick leaves floor. He hopped over a log, a scowl on his face. "That InuYasha…one day I'll make him cry." He stopped as he heard something moving in the bushes. He gulped. "W-Who's there?! I you won't answer…Take this! Kitsune-You-Jutsu!"

He threw a leaf and sutra, transforming it into a poltergeist-looking spirit, resembling that of a snake. Something jumped out and subdued it, making it back into its original toy form. Shippou looked down at his hand, surprised to see the thing in his hand.

"Wha…my spell! In that case….Try this! Smashing Top!" Shippou threw the top, forcing it to grow in size. It was instantly cut in half. He cried out as it returned to it's original form, falling to the ground in two pieces. A shadow came over him, and he looked up.

A young girl, about fourteen at the most, stood over him. She was wearing a light colored kimono, a yukata. It was cut at the lower thighs, and had no sleeves. She wore arm guards and leg guards, but her feet were bare. She wore her black hair in a high ponytail, and had thick bangs. Most importantly, she held a thin sword in her hands. Demonic aura swirled around it, its jyaki deep.

_Wh…what's this girl….._

She spoke, her eyes wide. She had a demon's eyes, light with dark pupils. Her lips were painted a deep red, "Earlier, you were with the hanyou with the transforming sword."

Meanwhile, Kagome and InuYasha had decided to try and find Shippou.

"Shippou-chan?" Kagome called, looking around on the ground.

InuYasha huffed, "Jeez. Where the fuck is he goofing around?"

"Oh!" Kagome exclaimed as she ran to something.

"Hm? Shippou's top?"

Deeper in the forest, Shippou was being held captive by the girl. Her hide out was under a tree, buried by its thick roots. Shippou sat atop a mountain of skulls, bound up by some kind of straight jacket looking device.

"Hey!" he yelled, "There's no point in taking me to a place like this! InuYasha has a sense of smell! He'll find out about this and come soon enough!"

She smiled at him and chuckled. "You're a hostage. You'll be my shield against the one with the magic sword. The one called InuYasha."

"Why are you doing this?!"

She held up her sword, staring at it with hungry eyes. "So I can absorb its youkai powers. This magical blade is called Datsuki." She pulled the sword from the sheath, holding the blade in front of her horizontally. "It seizes the youkai powers of the enemy it battles, and becomes a stronger sword."

Shippou realized something. "Could it be that you were the one driving all the forest youkai away?!"

"Yes. I, Mujina-sama. I've been absorbing more and more of the powers of those weaklings. But…that hanyou's sword is too strong. I f he were to suddenly cut at me, I'd be killed before drawing out his powers. But since you're with me, he wouldn't just wildly swing his sword, would he?"

Outside, Kagome asked InuYasha, "Under that tree?"

"Yeah I'm sure of it," he replied. "It fucking smells all over like Shippou and that youkai."

He unsheathed his sword as he talked. Inside the tree, Shippou heard the familiar call of "Kaze no Kizu!" In a mere second, the ceiling and walls of the structure began to cave in, rocks and roots falling everywhere. Mujina quickly snatched Shippou up and out of harm's way, cursing all the way.

"InuYasha SIT!"

Boom.

"What the fuck was that for?!"

"Shippou-chan is with that youkai, right?! What if you hurt him!?"

Mujina ran through the caves under the tree, holding Shippou by the back of the collar. "Shit. It'll be dangerous if the cave collapses. Though somehow it seems like…that hanyou doesn't care about your life."

Shippou started to panic. _InuYasha! I'm never forgiving you for this!_

I just have one question. Where were Sango and Miroku?? O.o or do we want to know?? lol. REVIEW


	28. Chapter 384 A Good Cause

Sup home skillets??

Yeah...I'm going to Chicago till thursday! So...I'm going to try and spit out a couple chappies to make up for it when i get back! Or before...but I don't know how much time I'll have. I have to pack you know. So sorry for the inconvenience! I'm trying so hard to update for you every day! blows nose sniff I've failed you!

oh ho ho I'm such a drama queen.

* * *

**InuYasha- Chapter 384- A Good Cause**

"Shippou was kidnapped by a youkai?" a confused Miroku asked.

Sango stood next to him, "What…?"

"InuYasha blew apart the den with his Tetsusaiga though…" Kagome informed. She looked down into the pit where the tree once stood, staring at the half demon below. InuYasha was trying to sniff out the direction that Mujina took Shippou, his nose plastered to the ground. He stood up, kicking a random skull.

"Damn," he cursed, "it fucking got away."

Just then, a crying noise came from the other side of the rocky wall. InuYasha's brow rose to it. He and the rest of the group followed the noise outside, where they found a trail of little dancing mushrooms.

"A signal from Shippou-chan!" Kagome observed, tightening the grip on her bow.

InuYasha broke out into a run, "He's close! This place is covered in the damn scent of youkai!" He caught something out of the corner of his eye. "Over there?!" he asked his suspect as he drew Tetsusaiga. "I'll slice you apart!"

The ground caved beneath his feet, causing him to fall into a small dug out pit. The look on his face was priceless as a dummy hit his head, transforming into a melon-like object. Kagome called out his name in worry as he stood up again.

"Planning on trapping us, eh?!" he swung Tetsusaiga angrily. He released his wind scar, but was surprised when it didn't go as planned. The energy from Tetsusaiga's Wind Scar flew up into the air, then over to a nearby bush, turning at a ninety degree angle.

The rest of the group stared on in amazement as Miroku explained, "Something is drawing out Tetsusaiga's youkai energy?!"

Behind the bush, Shippou ran after Mujina, her sword outstretched. A long trail of demonic jyaki-like youki trained after it.

"There! Now let's get out of here!" Shippou begged, trying to keep up. Once they were farther away, Shippou leaned over a tree root to rest. _That InuYasha…. I'll get back at him for always treating me so badly! _

Mujina thrust her sword back into its sheath with a click, looking back at Shippou. "The youkai energy was drawn out of that violent hanyou's sword quite nicely. Shippou, you're smart, aren't you?"

"You see?! I'm seven times smarter than InuYasha!" Shippou claimed, getting up in her face.

"Although I still haven't absorbed enough power…" she continued, in her own little world.

Shippou smiled. "I see. Then leave that to me."

"So you'll help me I see."

"But tell me Mujina," Shippou's face took on a more serious tone. "How come you want to make your sword stronger? Is it because you're alone? What happened to your father?"

This caught Mujina's attention, "Why do you want to know about my father?"

"I could smell his scent from your den," Shippou explained.

Mujina hesitated before answering, "I see…. Shippou, you have a good sense of smell, too. My father…is dead. He was killed by an evil youkai."

"S-So…you're making your sword stronger so that you can avenge your father…. Is that it?!"

"…That's why," she admitted. "Shippou…" She looked back at him, surprised to see him close to tears.

_Mujina…is in the same situation as me…._

"This fight isn't a personal grudge anymore! It's for a good cause!"

Meanwhile, Kagome and InuYasha continued their search for Shippou. Kagome trailed slightly behind him, picking up her feet carefully.

"Be careful InuYasha. I have a feeling it wasn't the only trap."

InuYasha scoffed. "Don't think I'm stupid! Would I get tangled up in the same thing again?" he looked down at the mushrooms, following them to another bush. A dark figure loomed over them. Thinking fast, InuYasha ran at it, declaring the scent of a youkai. It just so happened that it was in fact another doll, therefore another trap. The doll exploded in his face, causing him to jump back in surprise, that same retarded expression on his face.

Once he landed, he saw a shadow forming at his feet. He looked up to see one of Shippou's enormous statues or Buddha, falling down upon him head first.

"You annoying little creep!" he shouted, cutting it in half with Tetsusaiga. It fell in tow pieces on either side of him.

"Rather than a youkai it's…" Sango started.

Miroku finished, "It's definitely a trap set by Shippou."

But something was up with Tetsusaiga. More of that strange, youki-absorbing energy was swirling around it. The energy sucked out more of Tetsusaiga's power, pulling it over to another part of the woods.

"You idiot!" InuYasha declared. "It's obvious where you are!" He ran at it, anger upon his face. Suddenly, InuYasha's senses perked up. But it was too late. Shippou had laid out webs of sticky rice between the trees, catching InuYasha in a net of glue.

"Sticky stuff?! This is ridiculous!" He sent another Wind Scar into the air. It meekly crashed into a tree, barely bringing the bark off its trunk.

Sango and Miroku gasped. "Kaze no Kizu is…."

"Its strength weakened!" Kagome observed. "It's because its energy was drawn out!"

InuYasha followed the trail of his own power to a break in a branch. Mujina stood, smiling at him maliciously. She giggled as she held her youkai-absorbing sword up proudly.

"A girl?!" Kagome gasped.

InuYasha glared. "Come out Shippou. I know you're there."

Shippou too, laughed maniacally, "So, you really figured it out, InuYasha."

"Hold on now," InuYasha stopped him before he became the next Naraku. "How could you think we _wouldn't_ figure it out?"

"Shippou, were you the one fooling us?" Sango scolded with a motherly tone.

"It's because you like that girl, isn't it?" Miroku asked, suspicious of Shippou's manly doings.

Shippou's eyes widened. "That's not it! It's not for some petty reason like that! It's for a greater cause!"

Mujina stepped forward, cutting him off. "Stand back, Shippou. You have no idea how much youki has been absorbed. I'll test it out on that hanyou."

InuYasha and Mujina glared at each other. Shippou stared up at her in disbelief. "Mu-Mu-Mujina!"

She raised her sword, ready to strike.

InuYasha turned to them all and shouted, "All of you, stay back!"

Suddenly, Mujina's own Wind Scar blast out from her sword. After the blast, nothing was left.

"I…InuYasha…." Shippou stared at the spot were the half demon once hung, a sad expression on his face.

Mujina stared at her sword, laughing. "Powerful indeed. My thanks to you, Shippou. Because of you, I've taken all the youkai energy I need."

_Mu…Mujina?_


	29. Chapter 385 Datsuki

-1**InuYasha- Chapter 385- Datsuki**

"Heh heh heh," Mujina laughed. "That hanyou…couldn't have survived through that!"

Shippou looked on in horror at the destroyed remnants of the trees. They lay on their sides, barely even bound together by burnt bark. They were completely un-rooted from the cracked ground. It was annihilated…

Mujina stared at her blade again, that sickly smile on her face. "I have most certainly taken the strength of the Kaze no Kizu!"

_It's…it's my fault that InuYasha was…._

"Why did you do it Mujina?! Didn't you only want to take the youkai energy from Tetsusaiga?!"  
"Heh," she said, turning away. "I don't remember making any promises like that. Besides, we don't need too powerful of people, now do we? In order to control this world, anyway."

Shippou felt the anger and sadness churn together in his stomach, "Con…control this world?! You…you told me you wanted to make that sword stronger so you could strike at your father's enemy!"

"My dad kicked the bucket a hundred years ago," Mujina infirmed, her smile widening. "By food poisoning."

_She tricked me! _Shippou thought, clenching his eyes and fists. "Sorry about this…even though you're a girl…I'll punch you!" He ran at her, his fist raised. "This is for InuYasha! Who died so miserably!"

A foot collided with his head, smashing him flat onto the ground.

"Why you!" a familiar voice shouted gruffly. "Just who "died so miserably", anyway?"

Shippou looked up at InuYasha, relief clearly displayed on his face. "InuYasha! You're alive!"

"And not only that, but I heard what you said," InuYasha continued, but was cut off by the surprised Mujina.

"You bastard," she declared, jumping in front of him. "You were struck by the Kaze no Kizu! Why are you still alive?!"

InuYasha scoffed again, "Bah. Why don't you try firing it at me once again?"

"You don't have to tell me to!"

Another blast came from her sword, going at InuYasha full throttle. He merely stood there as he watched the attack near him, coming dangerously close to his face. Shippou cowered at his feet, scared out of his wits.

"Heh. Your style is poor, and the speed of the wind is slow," InuYasha informed, a smug look on his face. He thrust Tetsusaiga deep into the ground, grazing a few hairs off Shippou's head. He placed his hand on the blade, holding it steady as the Wind Scar hit it hard. Once the attack cleared, he spoke again, "Sure it may have absorbed the power, but you're too pathetic to use it!"

Mujina grunted in response.

InuYasha looked down at the kitsune below him. "So what are you going to do, Shippou?"

"Eh?"

"She tricked you, right?" He lifted the demon up with his toes, suspending him into the air. "Will we kick her?"

Miroku stepped in, followed by the rest of the group, "You'd kill her, InuYasha?"

"Even if she's youkai," Kagome chipped in, "She's just a girl…"

InuYasha snorted. "That's why I'm telling Shippou to decide, for once."

"There's no other way but to kill me," Mujina offered, turning away. "I've taken advantage of his kindness, more than I should have."

"Mujina…" Shippou uttered.

She sighed, "It was just for a little while…but it was fun to have met you."

"InuYasha!" Shippou yelled, making his decision. "I'm the one who made all the traps and thought it all up! If you kill Mujina, you'll have to kill me too!"

InuYasha raised his brow to this as well. "Oh…?"

Shippou ran to the youkai girl kneeling on the ground before him. "Mujina! Get out of here! I'll hold him back here!"

"Shippou…. Thank you Shippou…" Tears formed at her lids, as she wiped them away daintily.

_With those tears…I'll forgive you._

He stepped in front of her, spreading his arms wide for protection. "Go on and go, Mujina!"

Suddenly, Shippou was lifted into the air again. Mujina's fangs were bared into a truly malicious smile, as she lifted her sword to the kitsune's neck.

"Hanyou…if you want me to spare Shippou's life, bring the transforming sword."

"Huh?!" Kagome and Sango exclaimed.

InuYasha cracked his claws. "Oh please. Isn't it about fucking time you showed your true form?"

He ran at her, causing her to yell, "You damn bastard! You'd hit a fragile little girl?!"

"Fragile little girl?! Don't make me laugh!" He slammed his fist into her cheek, causing her to disappear into a cloud of that familiar transforming smoke. She re-appeared as a demon that slightly resembled Hachi Amon, only bigger and wider.

Shippou's eyes were as wide as apples. _…HUH?!…_

"Wah…" Miroku observed.

Kagome gasped, "A saint tanayuki?!"

"You damn hanyou!" the new Mujina shouted. "Say hello to my true form!"

"Ah shut up! You smelled like an old man from the beginning!"

_Smelled like an old man?! _Shippou thought, his depression and disbelief growing. _That's right…the smell in the den that seemed like her fathers…was her own scent….._

InuYasha walked up to him from behind. "So what're you gonna do, Shippou?"

"Huh?"

InuYasha smiled, "This jerk made a fool outta you, right? Kill him?"

"It really doesn't matter anymore…"

InuYasha gripped the hilt of his sword. "That so? Alright then," he drew Tetsusaiga, pointing it at Mujina.

"Heh…You'll kill me then? You fool! The energy from your transforming sword has been absorbed by my Datsuki!" He slid his tongue onto the blade, licking it while smiling.

Miroku agreed, "Th…that's true…"

"The strength of InuYasha's Kaze no Kizu has weakened!" Kagome warned.

"InuYasha!" Shippou shouted is despair.

InuYasha stared at Mujina. He swung his sword down, barely even tapping Datsuki. The sword easily split clean in half. Mujina stared at his sword, then at InuYasha, then at his sword again. InuYasha swung Tetsusaiga behind his neck as he kicked Mujina up out and away.

"Get lost!"

"I'm sorry-y-y!" Mujina yelled as he disappeared into the atmosphere.

The group stared down at the broken Datsuki, the youki pouring from the blade. Most of the energy pooled its way back to Tetsusaiga, re-absorbing itself back into its original holder.

"Oh…" Sango mumbled in awe.

Kagome gasped, "Its youki is returning!"

"Well, that's to be expected," InuYasha said, re-sheathing Tetsusaiga. "My Tetsusaiga is also a sword that can take the youkai powers of its enemies."

Shippou stuttered behind him, "U-um…InuYasha…It was my fault…"

"Hm? What are you saying Shippou?" InuYasha smiled at the kitsune full-heartedly. "It doesn't really bother me at all!"

A second later, Shippou was in Kagome's arms, sporting a bump on his head.

"Hey…you said something then did something totally different, though."

InuYasha held his fist in front of his face, proud of the blow. "Bah."

"At any rate, InuYasha," Miroku said, turning the group back to more serious matters as always. He sat on a rock, holding what was left of Datsuki in his hands. "This "Datsuki" sword…"

"Yeah," InuYasha agreed, crossing his arms. "The user wasn't to blame, but the sword itself."

_Should we check this out…?_


	30. Chapter 386 Toushuu

Ok, so I put up Saturdays and Sundays, so this is Mondays! I'm trying!! DX

lol read and review!

* * *

**InuYasha- Chapter 386- Toushuu**

The heat rose up from the ground, causing the air to appear to be rippling in the eyes of any beholder. Molten rocks covered the ground, where only demons could stand. Kirara and Mo Mo sat outside the giant demon's skull, waiting for InuYasha's return.

Inside, Totosai held Datsuki's lower half tightly in his fist, inspecting it thoroughly. "Hmmm…The youkai sword, "Datsuki", is it? It absorbs the youki of the enemies it fights you say?"

"Shouldn't you know something about it, Totosai?" InuYasha asked, his arms crossed.

Totosai held up the halved sword, looking up at it. "Well, I've heard of it." He placed it on his sword making stone, brining his hammer up to strike it. "Look here." When the hammer collided with the blade, it transformed into a small circular object.

InuYasha stared at it in wonder, "This is…?"

Totosai grasped it between his pointer finger and thumb. "A Ryuujin scale."

"Ryuujin?"

A sucking sound came from the half demon's nose. "That youkai sword is embedded with Ryuujin scales. That's also-"

Myouga was cut off by a hand colliding with his body.

Totosai ignored the interruption, "But this…is a crappy sword that would miss its target."

"Can't get its target?" InuYasha asked, "It absorbed Tetsusaiga's youkai energy! Well- I did win though…"

"That's what I'm telling you. If it _hadn't _been a failure, you'd have lost."

This caught InuYasha's attention. "The way you make it sound…. Do you mean there's a genuine one?"

"Hmm? What will you do if I tell you?" Totosai got in his face.

InuYasha explained, "Right now, we're going after Moryoumaru. He can devour youki. Moryoumaru and Naraku are the same, in that they both devour the remains and powers of youkai to gain more strength. "

"So, in short," Myouga continued for him, "Moryoumaru's power can be counter-acted if you fight with a sword that can absorb youkai energy, as he can."

InuYasha pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath partially, staring at the blade. "Not just counter-acted. If I add the power of "Datsuki" to the Tetsusaiga, I could destroy Moryoumaru."

"Give it up," Totosai blatantly stated.

"Huh?!"

"I mean fighting with that "Datsuki"," Totosai explained. "If you lose and the youkai energy from Tetsusaiga has been absorbed, it will forever become a rusted sword…. And it won't ever return to its original form. InuYasha, are you prepared for that?"

Meanwhile, far off into the depths of some forest, a man sat in front of a fire inside a lonely hut. He pounded down upon the fire, molting a new sword out of the iron and flames. As he stared upon it, he realized something strange about his sword to be. Scales coated the blade, making little ridges even on the edge.

"The scales…." He held the sword up, away from the fire. "I'm sure of it. The Ryuujin scales and the blade are one…!" He looked up to the sounds coming from atop his roof. Suddenly, an enormous hand reached down from the roof, breaking through it in an instant. The man's face displayed pure horror as it neared his face.

The next morning, InuYasha had re-joined with the rest of the group, and they were all on the move again.

"A human?" Kagome asked from atop his back. "You're saying that Datsuki was formed by a human sword smith Myouga-jii-chan?"

Myouga jumped on InuYasha's head, "That's what I heard. A Ryuujin gave his own scales to have swords made."

"Ah. There was that failed Datsuki that InuYasha fought the other day," Miroku reminded.

InuYasha suggested, "Maybe it was stolen from the swordsman's place?" He stopped instantly as his nose caught something's scent.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked, curious at his actions.

InuYasha broke into a faster run, "It's the scent of blood! And there's a lot of it! Let's move!"

A man screamed in a village. The man next to him shouted monster before they were completely split open at the backs, blood spurting out everywhere. Behind them, a huge demon stood, its claws bloody. Its eyes were wide, stretching almost the whole length of its face. Its fangs were large, its mouth hanging open in a sickly smile. It wore plates of armor that seemed to be constructed out of scales.

"Where are you?!" it bellowed, destroying a few huts with one swing of the hand. "Toushuuuu!"

In the remnants of the hut, a man sat, huddled in a remaining corner. In his arms was a wrapped up sword.

"There you are!"

Just then, InuYasha ran at them. He swung Tetsusaiga out from its sheath, sending his attack forward. "Kaze no Kizu!" It smashed into the hut, barely avoiding the demon. The hut turned completely into a pile of rubble, and the demon swirled up into the sky.

Kagome ran up next to him, "Did you get him?"

"Damn, he fucking got away!"

He looked over to the hut to see the man crawling away. His clothes were that of a commoner, but he held his sword tightly to his chest. He was obviously missing an eye, and wore a bandanna around it, and the top of his head.

"Hey," InuYasha said, "That thing was after you?"

Later that evening, the group sat around the campfire. InuYasha sat across from the man, the fire between them. Kagome sat across from Sango and Miroku, who were sitting right next to each other on one side.

"I'm a sword smith…called Toushuu. I've worked many jobs, in several places, sharpening swords for a living." He started to remember one of his travels, "Then, about a year ago…the times I passed through the remnants of battle…" He imagined himself, carrying his pack upon his back. This was back when he had both eyes, a young man. He hand come across the demon they had just faced, purely by chance.

_"The source of my youkai energy is in these Ryuujin scales I give you. For me, you will forge a sword."_

"Then, so I wouldn't be able to escape, the Ryuujin gave me a mark," Toushuu was pulled out of his memories, finishing his tale.

Kagome stared at him with curious eyes, "A mark?"

Toushuu pulled the bandanna from his head, revealing his eye. It was in fact still intact, but had a gruesome adornment upon it. Scales circled it, and had actually become his skin. Miroku and Sango gasped as they tried not to show a disgusted reaction.

"Then, finally, Ryuujin's desire was to have me forge the youkai sword, Datsuki," he continued. "But…actually…I couldn't possible…give this Datsuki to a dreadful youkai like that!"

Kagome looked at the hanyou next to her, "InuYasha…"

"Yeah," he silently agreed. Didn't they destroy Datsuki? What was going on here?


	31. Chapter 387 Ryuujin's Shield

I'm back from Chicago! (Which was amazing btw). I got to stay in a luxery (spell check?) hotel for FREE! Yep, FREE! On the top floor! We were "diamond members". lol whatever that means?! I bought a LOT of stuff, but only spent like, a hundred bucks. Go me!

Anyway...

Sorry for the delay! This is tuesday's I think. yeah. So we're almost caught up here people! lol. I'm sorry I'm such a freak and have to have this on the perfect days like this. It's more for me than for you lol. I want to get a lot done before school!! i'm starting high school, so this scedual may get completely screwed up. So enjoy this while it lasts!

* * *

**InuYasha- Chapter 387- Ryuujin's Shield**

Deep in the forest, InuYasha's group had lead Toushuu to a secluded hut. InuYasha, Kagome, Shippou and Sango stood off to the side, while Miroku stood in the door of the hut. Toushuu was inside, clutching his Datsuki to his body closely.

"For now, I'll place a barrier around this shrine. As long as you're inside, Ryuujin won't discover you," Miroku said, reaching inside his kimono for more ofuda. "Listen Toushuu-sama, by no means must you come outside."

"R-right," Toushuu responded, tightening his grip on his sword. The door shut as Miroku exited, leaving Toushuu alone in the dark. He pulled Datsuki from its coverings, staring at the scaled blade intensely. It seemed to be…alive. A faint heartbeat was echoing across the otherwise silent shrine. "The Datsuki is making a noise…"

Meanwhile, InuYasha stood with his arms crossed, Myouga jumping around on his shoulder. "Isn't that right, InuYasha-sama?" he asked, jumping as close as he could to InuYasha's ear.

"What is it, Myouga-jiji?"

"The youkai sword Datsuki is right in front of you! Your intent was originally to cut the Datsuki and strengthen Tetsusaiga! Isn't that the case?"

InuYasha spoke up, "Are you saying to just take it from that sword smith, Toushuu?"

"That's right," Myouga responded, "and get it done quickly!"

InuYasha faced him to yell, "I can't do that! I'd look like a thief, wouldn't I?!"

"Oh, jeez," Sango sighed, watching in disappointment.

"Myouga-jii-chan is as stingy as ever I see," Kagome agreed.

Miroku crossed his arms into his sleeves. "Actually, Myouga-sama and I were thinking the same thing."

"Huh?!" the two exclaimed.

"However," Miroku continued from Myouga's statements, "This Datsuki was just tempered. It hasn't absorbed the youki of a single youkai yet. As long as it hasn't slain any youkai, it will be no more than an ordinary sword. That is why it would be pointless to take it now."

Myouga cried out in exasperation, "This is a shame, InuYasha-sama!"

"That's why I told you, I'm not gonna steal it!"

Suddenly, something in the sky caught InuYasha's attention. A light began to form from the clouds, breaking out. It came down at them fast, a giant ball of light. InuYasha barely had time to draw his sword, swinging it down. He shouted, "Kaze no Kizu!" as his rays of light collided with the ball. Instead of destroying it however, the Wind Scar was diverted, on either side of the ball.

The entire group spoke, and Miroku shouted out the obvious as always, "The Kaze no Kizu…"

"Was reflected?!" Kagome finished.

Out of the ball of light, came the gargantuan demon Ryuujin. InuYasha faced him, Tetsusaiga outstretched before him. He uttered the demon's name with disgust, the emotion also clear on his face.

Ryuujin held up an enormous circular shield, "Damn boy!"

"A shield?!" Miroku asked, having never seen a demon use one before.

Kagome concluded, "He repelled the Kaze no Kizu with that?!"

"You damn bastards are sheltering Toushuu, aren't you?!" Ryuujin shouted, his fanged mouth wide. "I'll rip you apart, along with him then!"

"Feh," InuYasha scoffed. He brought Tetsusaiga up over his shoulders, getting ready to attack. "How very funny!" he yelled, running at him, "Just try it!"

Tetsusaiga collided with Ryuujin's shield, causing an eruption of electric-like youki to shoot off from the contact. The lightning like energy began to touch InuYasha, causing him to wince and grunt in pain. Ryuujin swung his shield to the left, the force causing InuYasha to fly to the left as well. He slid across the ground, gravel and dirt flying up in his path.

"Ah!" Sango gasped.

Kagome shouted, "InuYasha!"

InuYasha sat up, cursing as he re-positioned his sword. "Damn it! Kaze no Kizu!"

More slices of wind and energy flew towards Ryuujin, though his shield just blocked them again. The Wind Scar went to either side of him, causing rifts to appear on the ground. Miroku and Kagome gasped at the site before them.

"Come, attack me as much as you like," Ryuujin encouraged. "The shield of Ryuujin is invincible! And rather, the more youki that is spread on it, the stronger it becomes!"

"Wah…" InuYasha couldn't believe what he was hearing! This shield was just like Datsuki?!

"That's right," Miroku realized. "The shield is also made of Ryuujin scales."

Sango concluded, "So, like the sword, it can absorb its enemy's youkai energy?!"

"I will be the most powerful!" Ryuujin continued his rant, "Once I use this shield for protection, and get my hands on Datsuki!"

InuYasha ran at him again, sword at the ready, "I told you, I'm not gonna give you Datsuki!"

"Run away InuYasha-sama!" Myouga called from Kagome's shoulder. "Once your youkai energy is taken, you'll fail!"

InuYasha slammed Tetsusaiga into the shield again, trying to overtake Ryuujin. He took a few steps forward, putting all his strength into it. Suddenly, Ryuujin pushed InuYasha backwards, with some kind of reserved power.

Miroku shouted, "InuYasha's being pushed back?!"

"Some kind of super power…" Sango suggested, awe struck. This was such a strong demon!

InuYasha looked over his shoulder, seeing the shrine right behind him. He got smashed into it, full force. Inside, Toushuu shouted in surprise. Recognizing his voice, Ryuujin yelled, "There you are Toushuu! It's useless to hide inside that shrine! Take Datsuki, and come out! In doing that, your life will be saved!"

Kagome gasped as Myouga warned, "It's obviously a lie!"

"Toushuu-sama! You must not come out!" Miroku screamed, trying to keep him protected with his holy barrier.

Ryuujin returned his attention to InuYasha, "As for you boy, I'll slay you first! You'll be Datsuki's fertilizer!"

Toushuu sat against the wall, terrified for his life. _If I give this to him…I'll be saved?_


	32. Chapter 388 Datsuki's User

Here's Wednesdays!!

Yay!!

Ok, I was starting to think InuYasha had forgotten how to do anything other than the wind scar. It was getting lame. Here's another term for you, because I can't remember if I already told you this one or not.

Backlash Wave- Baku-Ryuuha

no wonder i couldn't remember that lol.

Anyway, the end of this chappie has a suprising twist! Read on! And review!

Though I take no credit and lalala

**InuYasha- Chapter 388- Datsuki's User**

"So then," Ryuujin spat, still holding InuYasha to the wall with his shield. "What are you going to do, Toushuu? Give me Datsuki, and live a longer life? Or die in this place?!"

Toushuu sat inside, still holding his sword to his body in terror. Sweat coated his body, running down his face and neck.

InuYasha looked back, "Don't you dare come out! Once you've given it to him, he'll just kill you!"

"Toushuu!" Ryuujin tried to counter-act InuYasha's words. "I've told you that your life will be saved!"

"R-Ryuujin-sama…I…I don't give a damn about my life! You are unfit to carry this Datsuki! Datsuki…the sword itself has said that," Toushuu shouted, confidence in his voice. He spoke through the bars, looking straight at the half demon before him. "InuYasha-sama. In order to forge Datsuki, the Ryuujin gave me his own scales! Somewhere on his body, there should be a place that lacks scales! If you cut that, it's possible that-"

He was cut off by Ryuujin's rage, "Toushuu!"

"Toushuu-san…" Kagome gasped at his words. She was surprised by his turn around.

Miroku tried to re-cap, "That place is Ryuujin's weakness?!"

"But where…?" Sango asked, searching for the spot.

InuYasha grunted, still trying to get the shield away from his body. He placed his left hand on the dull edge of Tetsusaiga, pushing it s hard as he could. He called out in a battle cry as he shoved Ryuujin back.

"He pushed him back?!" Miroku gasped.

_Somewhere on his body…there's a part that's lacking scales?!_ InuYasha thought, scanning Ryuujin's body frantically. InuYasha jumped up, pushing himself off of Ryuujin's shield. He jumped high above him, swinging his sword down with great force. "Kaze no Kizu!"

Ryuujin thrust his shield into the air, blocking the aerial attack with ease.

"You fool! That won't even scratch!"

Myouga commented from atop Kagome's shoulder, "What is InuYasha-sama doing such a useless thing for?!"

"But…" Kagome protested his words. "Look! Under Ryuujin's feet…"

Back on the battle field, the ground began to disintegrate from right under Ryuujin's feet. Apparently, the Wind Scar had gone around the shield as it had before, but considering it was an aerial attack, it had successfully hit the ground instead. Ryuujin began to fall back, completely surprised by the sudden change.

Miroku observed in amazement, "He broke up Ryuujin's foothold with the Kaze no Kizu?!"

"I don't have the time…to look in every single place to find that spot on him!" InuYasha bellowed, thrusting his sword down once more. "Kaze no Kizu!"

It was a mess of rock, light, and more rocks.

"That got him…?" Kagome asked, curious of the turn out. The rest of the group, including Toushuu looked on in expectation. InuYasha landed by the destroyed ground, a scowl on his face. A mere second past, and Ryuujin was back up again. Only he came up from under ground. Right under InuYasha. Everyone was surprised greatly by this, InuYasha the most surprised.

"Wah…" Miroku gasped.

"He's alive!" Kagome observed.

Ryuujin now had a scar across his right eye. "How foolish…" he growled, now angrier than ever. He held up his shield, focusing his power to it. It turned red, sending off a strange glow. It illuminated the horrific demon's hideous features.

Kagome stared at it in wonder, "The Ryuujin's shield turned red!"

The Ryuujin laughed, holding its shield high. "It's stored a lot of youki! I can now return an attack of your youki exactly like your's!"

"Wha…" Toushuu muttered.

InuYasha smiled widely. _Couldn't ask for anything better!_

"Take this!" Ryuujin shot a replica of the Wind Scar at InuYasha, full throttle. InuYasha ran at it, swiftly swinging his sword to the left. He screamed, "Baku-ryuuha!". The attack instantly was shot back at Ryuujin, ten times faster than originally enforced. It engulfed the demon, sweeping him up off the ground. Instead of killing him however, he only succeeded in breaking the shield.

"He did it!" Kagome squealed in happiness.

Sango smiled, "The shield broke!"

Myouga jumped up and down for joy as he explained, "InuYasha-sama's Bakuryuuha wraps an enemy's youki up in the Kaze no Kizu, and makes a counter-current that is a death blow. Once the Ryuujin's shield changed to do attacks, that technique could be brought out!"

InuYasha stood, overlooking the scene before him. Ryuujin lay in his shield's shambles, one arm cut off from the blow. InuYasha sheathed his sword, thinking the battle was over. He had no more weapons, therefore could be defeated with his claws.

Ryuujin looked up at him from the ground, "Damn…you…"

"It's over," InuYasha confirmed, glaring at the dying demon.

Kagome ran over to his side, "InuYasha…"

"But this guy," Sango commented, staring at the body, "was strong enough with just the shield."

"It's ironic," Miroku added, "it was all on the account of having a strong sword."

Ryuujin spoke weakly form the ground again, "Heh…I wasn't…thinking of anything like holding the sword. That…is what that Toushuu…"

InuYasha looked over at the silent human. Toushuu ran up to Ryuujin, sticking his Datsuki into the demon's body. It began to dissolve as its youki was absorbed into the sword. The whole group looked on in amazement. The last rays of the youki were absorbed, just as the bandana fell off Toushuu's head.

"It's taken the Ryuujin's youki!" Toushuu smiled maniacally, holding the glowing blade out in front of him. "With that, Datsuki is complete!"

"Toushuu!?" Sango gasped.

InuYasha growled, "You…"


	33. Chapter 389 Fracture

**Read Me! **Ok, I kno u haven't read it yet, but a part of this chapter is quite confusing. Toushuu had quite the flashblack in this chappie, so I tried my best to seperate his diolougue from his memory. I kno it's hard to follow, but I broke it between ittalizized (sc) words and breaks in paragraphs. Sorry about the missconception!

And this is...? thursdays? yeah. I'm getting there. I do have a life! lol

* * *

**InuYasha- Chapter 389- Fracture**

"What the hell is the meaning of this Toushuu?!" InuYasha yelled, furious. What happened to the scared, innocent sword smith?!

Toushuu pointed his sword at the half demon, "I've already told you…. Once Datsuki has slain a youkai for the first time, it will become a youkai blade. InuYasha-sama. It was because of you that I was able to kill Ryuujin."

"You!" InuYasha spat, fury rising inside him. "You planned on killing Ryuujin from the start, didn't you?!"

Toushuu broke out into a hysterical laughter, unable to control himself, "I wasn't about to come out alone and defenseless….But then you showed up. I thought to forge a sword by my own hand for myself. The most powerful sword that could cut through anything, and loose to no one. As I tested and forged hundreds of blades, I learned that I could infuse the sharpened sword with the energy of yin to strengthen it. I began walking through traces of a battle, collecting the broken swords that had absorbed feelings of regret, and bitter blood. I melted them to make a number of swords. It was about that time that Ryuujin appeared….

_"Human!" Ryuujin shouted at the man below him. This Ryuujin was called to the yin energy you were giving off!"_

"I was trembling…more from delight…than from fear.

_"I ask a favor of you, Ryuujin-sama," Toushuu stated, bending down on one knee. "Please, I would like to make your sword!"_

"It was of your own request…" Miroku interrupted Toushuu's back flash.

Toushuu smiled as he continued his story,

"_ "Your evilness is suitable for creating a youkai blade," Toushuu had complimented. "For me, I will forge a sword._

"Thus, from the Ryuujin, I was given his scale. The source of his youkai power."

"You…had no intention of ever giving Datsuki to the Ryuujin, did you?" Miroku asked, a glare on his face.

Toushuu's smile widened, "Give it to him? This is my precious sword. I nurtured Datsuki. InuYasha-sama…that sword of yours…. I liked it the moment I laid eyes on it. Datsuki, as well…it seems to want your sword's youki…"

"Feh," InuYasha scowled. "Don't even think about that, Toushuu. It isn't a thing for a human like you to be handling."

Myouga jumped back onto InuYasha's shoulder, trying to give him more advice. "Please, cut the sword InuYasha-sama. You planned on going in and taking Datsuki's youki for yourself. If the opponent is a weak human, it's an easy win."

"Exactly," Toushuu sneered, raising his blade. "Don't hold back." Torrents of demonic aura began to surround him and his blade.

Miroku's senses told him something was wrong, "Be careful InuYasha!"

"Which one of us will take the other's youki?!" Toushuu asked as he ran at the hanyou. "We can find out!"

"You idiot!" InuYasha replied, drawing Tetsusaiga quickly. He blocked Toushuu's attack, getting pushed back slightly from the force. Suddenly, InuYasha gasped. What the hell?! Something was flowing through his blade, to his body!

Kagome looked on in worry, "Wha…?"

"It's Datsuki's jyaki!" Miroku explained.

"Gah!" InuYasha grunted, thrusting his sword to the side. Datsuki followed, getting pushed away from Tetsusaiga. Toushuu lost his ground, and fell backwards, bringing his sword with him.

Myouga yelled, "Now InuYasha-sama! You must destroy it at once!"

Toushuu quickly hopped back up, squatting with Datsuki held in front of his face. InuYasha stood a few feet away, cursing himself for missing his chance.

"What's the matter, InuYasha?!" Shippou asked, upon Miroku's shoulder. "Why aren't you attacking?!"

Everyone studied the scene, trying to see what the problem was. Their eyes lay on Tetsusaiga. A small crack ran trough half the blade horizontally.

"A crack in the Tetsusaiga?!" Sango gasped. How was that possible?! It had never cracked before!

Toushuu laughed as he stood up, pointing the blade at InuYasha once again. "Each time our swords clash, Datsuki's jyaki will deteriorate Tetsusaiga. Tetsusaiga's youki will in turn flow into Datsuki!"

_Each time our swords clash, eh? _InuYasha thought with a smile.

Totosai's words ran back to him, "_If you fight against Datsuki and loose, and the youkai energy of Tetsusaiga has been absorbed, Tetsusaiga will forever become a rusted sword. It will never return to its original form."_

InuYasha put his words into a conclusion, _In other words, before Tetsusaiga's youkai energy is absorbed, I have to defeat Datsuki!_

InuYasha directed his attention back at Toushuu. "Hehehe," he laughed, "What's wrong? If you're staying over there, I'll come over there myself!"

Suddenly, a blemish began to form on Toushuu's hand. Scales began to ridge on the back of his hand, those similar to Datsuki's. They also resembled the ones on his face, surrounding his eye.

"Toushuu's hand is..!" Kagome exclaimed.

"It's changing into a youkai!" Sango finished.

InuYasha tried to piece it together, "Toushuu, you're being deteriorated by Datsuki's jyaki, aren't you?"

"Heh," Toushuu scoffed.

InuYasha shouted, "It's for your own good! Let go of the sword right now!"

"Not till its consumed Tetsusaiga's youkai energy!"

Their swords clashed together again, harder and swifter than before. Datsuki slammed into the same spot as it had before; making the fracture spread almost the whole length of the sword. InuYasha grunted as he stared at it in disbelief.

"It…it's cracked again…" Miroku muttered, staring at the sword.

Toushuu smiled and laughed, "My power is rising!" he tightened his grip on Datsuki, showing that his full forearms had been engulfed by Datsuki's jyaki. More and more scales began to coat his arms.

InuYasha couldn't take this guy's arrogance anymore, "Don't you get it?! If this goes on, you'll be consumed by Datsuki, too!"

"You're wrong," Toushuu pulled Datsuki up to his face, blocking InuYasha's attack at the same time. "Datsuki has chosen me as its wielder."

"Even hand to hand with InuYasha, he's standing his ground," Miroku gasped. How could a human stand up to InuYasha, and crack his sword? It was too weird.

Sango shouted, "It isn't human strength!"

Toushuu ran at InuYasha, his legs now completely covered in scales as well. He smashed Datsuki to Tetsusaiga yet again, yelling, "InuYasha! I'll slice you apart along with Tetsusaiga!"

InuYasha got pushed back again, the cracking noise growing louder. Glancing at his sword, he realized the fracture had spread all over his blade! What was he going to do?! Tetsusaiga was about to break!

"Tetsusaiga is breaking!" Kagome shouted.

InuYasha grunted, _If I fight and loose, Tetsusaiga will become a rusted sword, and will never return to it's original form!_

Energy began to form around the blade, swirling around it gracefully. InuYasha stared at it in wonder. _Tetsusaiga?!_


	34. Chapter 390 Preparation

fridays

**InuYasha- Chapter 390- Preparation **

_Wind is coming from the cracks in Tetsusaiga! _InuYasha stared at the blade, awestruck. His hair and clothes began to billow in the wind, flowing off and away from his body.

Toushuu stared at it too, "This is…"

"What does this mean, Myouga-jii-chan?" Kagome asked the flea.

Myouga jumped by her ear again, "I don't know."

"But…" Miroku's eyes were wide, "it looked as if the wind from Tetsusaiga wants to envelope InuYasha, and protect him. Amazing…"

"Yes, I agree. What amazing winds of youki." Toushuu smiled. His greed began to overtake him. Datsuki began to shake and rumble violently in his hands, agreeing with his desire. _Datsuki…you want that youki, don't you?_ "I'll take it!" Toushuu shouted, running at InuYasha once more. He raised Datsuki above his head, _if our swords cross one more time, Tetsusaiga will surely be broken. Victory will be mine!_

_Tetsusaiga…hasn't died on me yet!_ InuYasha thought, clutching his blade tighter. The wind began to move faster around the sword, Tetsusaiga responding to his thoughts. _It's still fighting, isn't it?!_

InuYasha ran at Toushuu, thrusting his blade down with a battle cry. He released a powerful Wind Scar, sending Toushuu flying back in the abundance of energy. Everyone gasped as he slid across the ground. _Wha…I was pushed back…before the blades touched?!_

The wind still twirled around InuYasha, forming a kind of barrier around him.

"I knew it! The wind is protecting him!" Sango shouted.

Myouga spoke up, "Don't be too optimistic." This caught everyone's attention. "Tetsusaiga is repelling Datsuki when the blades oppose each other. Meaning, it no longer has anything left."

"Are you serious, Myouga-jii-chan?" Kagome asked, worry on her face.

"I'm sure of it. …Probably."

"Are you sure?" Miroku inquired, his eyes skeptical.

Meanwhile, on the battle field, InuYasha stared at his sword with an anxious face. _Damn it. Just one more swing and it's gonna fucking fall apart! So it's certain…it's got nothing left._

Toushuu began to cackle again. "There's a way to defeat you without touching you! InuYasha, I'd expect you to understand most of all."

Miroku gasped.

"It can't be!" Sango shouted.

Just then, the same wind that surrounded Tetsusaiga began to swirl around Datsuki. Toushuu smiled wider as his blade gained the same ability as InuYasha's. "The youkai power that was taken from Tetsusaiga! We get to test it out!" He thrust his Datsuki down, releasing an abundance of power, heading straight at InuYasha.

Kagome gasped as she realized what it was, "Kaze no Kizu?!"

InuYasha stared at the oncoming attack, fear on his face. _Please Tetsusaiga…_. He begged the sword to pull through. "Bakuryuuha!" he screamed, throwing the Wind Scar back at Toushuu. He cried out as he looked at his sword. It cracked further, the force of it pushing him to the ground.

"InuYasha!" Kagome shouted.

Miroku looked at Toushuu, "Was he able to return it?!"

Sango stared at the receiving end as well, "Bakuryuuha is…"

It was heading straight at Toushuu. The tornadoes of the returned Wind Scar pointed down at its prey, the scared and lowly Toushuu. They spun into the ground, causing the energy to flow with it. Rocks and debris followed after, flying into the air.

"It got him?!" Sango exclaimed.

She was proven wrong, however, when a hand shot up from the destroyed ground. Datsuki glowed brightly with demonic power, illuminating its crazed master's face. Toushuu's entire body had been consumed by the scales, his skin now matching Datsuki. InuYasha kneeled a few feet away, using Tetsusaiga to support himself.

_Bakuryuuha's youkai energy…_

Toushuu stood up, keeping Datsuki held high above his head. The ground around him cleared itself of debris from the demonic power. That same power had ripped most of Toushuu's clothes, leaving only his pants. His chest too, was covered in the massive scales. His hair had broken free of its holder, flowing past his shoulders. His face was clouded by malice, giving him the complete look of evil.

He laughed again, his maliciousness growing. "So now even the youkai energy of Bakuryuuha…has all been taken."

"Arggg!" Myouga cried out in frustration. "This can't be happening!"

Kagome stared at Toushuu with scared eyes. "B-but…"

The others followed her gaze, to see that there was a crack in Datsuki as well.

"Datsuki has a crack as well!" Miroku observed.

Sango concluded, "It can't absorb Tetsusaiga's youki!"

_InuYasha…_ Kagome thought, staring at the half demon with sad eyes. Could he make it?

InuYasha was still on his knees, holding his damaged blade at his side. He stared at it, unbelieving of what he was seeing. How could this have happened? _Tetsusaiga…_. _The wind…it stopped._

Toushuu began to walk towards InuYasha, his laughter echoing throughout the area. "This means that the power that protects you has been exhausted. It's over."

_"If you loose, Tetsusaiga will just become a rusted sword. And will never return to its original form. InuYasha…are you prepared for that?"_

InuYasha stood up, after remembering Totosai's words yet again. "I'm not through…yet. As long as I'm alive! Tetsusaiga won't die!" He ran at Toushuu, his sword held above his head with both hands. His face was bursting with confidence and courage, determination and strength.

"You fool!" Toushuu responded, swinging his blade to the right, preparing for an attack.

_Tetsusaiga, you've opening up a way out! _InuYasha thought, looking at the crack in Datsuki. Their swords collided again, sending sparks flying. _It's not useless! _


	35. Chapter 391 Unity

Todays! Yay I caught up! Go me! lol. read on! it's finally over jeez! God I was so sick of this guy. Blech. Sorry to ruin ot for you but duh, InuYasha always wins.

I miss Naraku.

* * *

**InuYasha- Chapter 391- Unity**

InuYasha and Toushuu stood, glaring at each other over connected blades. They both were being pushed back by the force of each other's blades, and the wind energy surrounding them. But both were too persistent to admit defeat to the other. The wind blew everywhere, all the way over to the rest of the group.

Kagome stared at him, "InuYasha…"

_Be strong Tetsusaiga! _InuYasha thought in desperation. He pushed off the ground, trying to overtake Datsuki. He cried out in a fighting cry as he pushed Toushuu back. Toushuu still held Datsuki in front of him however, merely for protections sake. He was still unaware of the crack that lay on his blade. The crack had grown, now halfway across Datsuki's thin interior.

"He's ramming it?!" Kagome asked, shocked by InuYasha's actions.

Myouga was proud it seemed, "That is InuYasha-sama's brute force. Tough Tetsusaiga…is already at its limit."

"See you in the next world!" Toushuu spat, his face shadowed by his evil. InuYasha was pushed away by some power, flying to the ground in a flash of light. Toushuu swung Datsuki to Tetsusaiga again, trying to crack it apart.

Myouga gasped, "The Kaze no Kizu again?!"

"InuYasha!" Kagome called.

Toushuu stood over the scene, his smile still present. He looked like a madman, his hair flowing about his scaly face. He glared at the half demon, who was laying yards away, face down. Splotches of blood sat on InuYasha's cloak, a deep red. Thought the most important thing…was what lay in InuYasha's fist. Tetsusaiga had returned to the form of the rusted sword, the cracks seeming more prominent. He stared down at it, sitting up. His face was pale, his mouth a thin line.

_Tetsusaiga…_

"It undid Tetsusaiga's transformation!" Kagome realized.

Myouga couldn't believe this, "It is just as Totosai said."

_"Once Tetsusaiga's youkai energy has been absorbed, it will be an ordinary, dull, sword. And won't return to its original form again." _

"InuYasha…" Kagome uttered. Was Tetsusaiga really lost forever?

Toushuu laughed at InuYasha's loss. "Tetsusaiga is dead. InuYasha, you're next." He smiled once more, this time, fangs showing through. InuYasha hesitated for a moment, and then stood up. His face was like stone, serious as ever before. He held Tetsusaiga tightly in his hand, not ever letting go.

"InuYasha…?"

Myouga tried to stop him, "InuYasha-sama! You're actually…"

"He still plans on fighting!" Kagome finished.

"Sango," Miroku ordered, clutching his Kazaana beads.

Sango grabbed hold of her Hirakotsu, "Right."

InuYasha turned to them, his face angry. "Don't get involved! Any of you!"

"InuYasha…"

"But…"

Toushuu laughed yet again. "That's good, InuYasha. You'll be fodder for Datsuki."

"I've already told you, Toushuu," InuYasha growled, his face becoming scary. "As long as I'm alive, Tetsusaiga will not die. Tetsusaiga and I…" He ran at the demon, his weak sword at the ready, "are one!"

"This is absurd InuYasha-sama!" Myouga shouted from atop Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome cried, "InuYasha!"

InuYasha thrust his blade back into the same spot on Datsuki, the crack growing yet again. Sweat and blood began to run down his face as he focused all his energy and strength into this one blow.

Even Toushuu began to sweat, "You fool…even if Datsuki is crushed by that rusted sword-"

He was cut off by a strange explosion, his entire torso imploding. He blew up from the inside out, leaving only his head and arm behind. It seemed that Datsuki's jyaki was too much for his human body to handle, so it poisoned him, slowly killing him.

"Did…did he beat him?!" Shippou asked.

Kagome ran over to him, "InuYasha! InuYasha are you alright?!"

"Yeah," InuYasha muttered. Kagome followed his gaze down to the sword in his hand.

_Tetsusaiga…isn't coming back…._

Miroku walked over to the defeated demon, kneeling down at the arm. "InuYasha, look here. Datsuki has been fused with Toushuu's arm."

InuYasha and Kagome looked at it. The skin and scales from his hand had indeed stretched over the hilt of the blade, infusing it with itself.

Sango stood behind Miroku. "It merged together with the sword?"

"Probably for fear of breaking," he replied. "Datsuki…let Toushuu's entire body take InuYasha's attacks, didn't it?"

"The damn fool," InuYasha commented. _Killed by his own fucking sword._

Just then, Datsuki snapped clean in half, right where the crack was. It seemed that the force of gravity was too much for such a damaged and thin blade. All the energy began to rush out of the sword, into the air. InuYasha stood in front of Kagome, fearing the result of all that youki being in the air.

Sango gasped as Miroku said, "All the youkai energy…"

The energy, once fully out of Datsuki, began to mix in the air. It pointed itself down at InuYasha, plummeting down at him full force. Instead of hitting him however, it collided with Tetsusaiga. Tetsusaiga began to absorb the youki, glowing in the brilliant light.

_Tetsusaiga…_Kagome thought, standing next to InuYasha. InuYasha kept his eyes locked on his precious sword, praying for the best. Finally, all the youki had been absorbed, leaving the fully, re-formed, crack-less Tetsusaiga behind. InuYasha stared up at it, a small smile forming on his face. Kagome stood next to him, the happiness for her comrade displayed clearly on her face.

"It came back to life!" Shippou yelled in excitement.

InuYasha took a sigh of relief as Myouga jumped onto his shoulder, "You did it InuYasha-sama!"

"Myouga-jiji?"

"Look at that!" Myouga directed they're attention to the blade. "It's even gained Datsuki's youkai power of the Ryuujin!"

Tetsusaiga had a few scales on its lower half, symbolizing its new power.

"I believed in you from the beginning!" Myouga cried, wiping his happy tears.

InuYasha flicked the pest off his shoulder, "Liar." He smiled as he sheathed his sword, putting it safely back in its resting place. _Tetsusaiga…I'm sorry to have made you over do it. You really came through…_


	36. Chapter 392 Peaceful Table

Wow this one took forever.

This is a filler chapter, but it's pretty hilarious. It's mostly all InuYasha and Kagome. Read on.

**InuYasha- Chapter 392- Peaceful Table**

"Well this is unusual, isn't it?" Keade asked the demon slayer, in front of her hut. The sky was clear and crisp, a nice breeze blowing through the area. Sango and Keade were by a fence, Sango squatting and chopping wood with an axe. Keade stood next to her chopping stand, roping together the cut wood. "InuYasha being worn out I mean."

Sango recalled the battle with the crazed Toushuu, "He took quite a beating though."

"Ah…"

Kagome had asked InuYasha if he wanted to rest in her time, and he had decided he had nothing better to do. The two had gone through the well, to Kagome's time.

"It's a pretty good opportunity. Sango, it's been a while since you've been able to relax."

Meanwhile, a little ways away, Shippou's transforming cloud poofed into the air. "How's this Miroku?"

"Oh! That's incredible Shippou!" He stared at his exact double, leaning down to the hip region. He inspected it thoroughly, and then smiled. "It's exactly like me no matter where I look!"

The copy Miroku, (otherwise known as Shippou), asked, "What should I do?"

"Lounge around beside Sango." He closed his eyes and smiled again, saluting the kitsune. "I'm off to spread my wings a little. See you."

Smack.

Sango stood over the unconscious monk, a halved log in her grasp. Miroku lay face down upon the ground, a bump forming on his head. Sango had a popped vein upon her head; however her face had that of satisfaction.

Shippou untransformed, fearing he may be hit as well. "I don't know a thing!"

"I know that," Sango sighed, looking at the moron at her feet. What an idiot.

In the present day, Kagome and InuYasha had arrived at her home.

"What?! Mama you're sick?!" Kagome exclaimed, shocked.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded and mumbled an "mm hmm," before coughing behind her mask. "I'm sorry Kagome," she said with a muffled voice. She shifted under her blanket. "You've just come back after all…"

"It's ok! Go to sleep!" Kagome ordered, kneeling next to her mother's futon.

Mrs. Higurashi looked pale. "But what about InuYasha-kun?"

"Yeah," Kagome admitted, "he came along with me."

InuYasha lay in Kagome's room, upon her bed. He had Tetsusaiga tucked into his arms, holding it tightly with both fists. His face looked angelic as he slept, a few band aids upon his little puppy face. Kagome leaned over him, her backpack on her shoulders.

"Good, he's fast asleep." She stared at him with worried eyes. _Well, he can't help it, right? He'd been injured pretty badly. He should have time to sleep until I get home from school. _

As soon as Kagome shut the door behind her, InuYasha's eyes shot open. He sat up, using Tetsusaiga for support. Cracking his neck, he scanned the room for Kagome. Nope. Hopping up, he clapped his hands together.

"Alright! All healed up!"

Kagome's grandfather stood outside, gazing at his bonsai tree collection. Such a perfect day to admire the beauty of a small tree…

"Ah, magnificent," he sighed, smiling at the plants. "When I gaze at its beautiful branches like this, it feels as if my soul is being cleansed!" He closed his eyes, the air sparkling around him.

InuYasha jumped out of Kagome's window, landing feet first upon the shelf of bonsai.

Crash.

Kagome's grandfather stared at it with wide, teary eyes, tearing his hair out with frustration. InuYasha's nose danced as he ignored the old man. "That Kagome. Where'd she get off to- Ugnh?! Gueh?!" InuYasha clutched his nose, his eyes starting to spin.

The old man had started a fire, burning sacred scented sutras over a fire. He sat, bent over it, his face black with malice. "Uu ra mii haa rah sah de…my spell is on you!"

InuYasha leaned against the house, shaking from the smell. "Sto-o-p tha-a-at!"

He obeyed, stopping his rite. He grabbed a broom, getting ready to clean up the mess. "Kagome said that if by chance you woke up, you weren't allowed outside."

"Huh?!"

The geezer turned his head to the right, closing his eyes all smuggy-lectury like. "Do as you're told. Kagome is just worried…" He turned back to where InuYasha stood. But he wasn't there. "Ah! Hey!"

At Kagome's school, her friends sat around her desk, squealing at her over a boy, as usual.

"Oh, Oh, Oh, Kagome!" Eri said, excitedly. Obviously.

"You're still with your tow-timing boyfriend?" Yuka asked, afraid. "I wanna hear all about on the way home!"

Kagome moved her ruler about her desk, getting tired of their rants. "Sorry, today is kinda…"

After explaining, Ayumi asked, "Your mom has a cold?"

"Yeah, that's why…. I have to go home early and make dinner."

Kagome clasped her hands together as her eyes filled with dreamy sparkles. She could just see it now…

_InuYasha will be there too. Sometime's he has to be given nutritious foods…._

(Commence Kagome's fantasy mode);

_She would be standing over the table, placing another plate of delicious food out for him. He would be holding his bowl out, chopsticks in his mouth for the hundreth time. The atmosphere would be sparkling with his admiration for her. _

_"Delicious! What delicious food!" he would say, surprised. He would turn to the side, wiping his eye of a stray tear. _

_Kagome would ask, "What's wrong?"_

_"This is the first time…since I've been born, that I've eaten a meal as glorious as this."_

_Kagome would hold her hand to her heart, touched by his words. "Is that so? Don't worry; just take your time eating, ok?"_

_"Ah I'm so happy," he would respond, the tears forming in his eyes. He would grab the whole bowl of oden, getting ready to dig in. "And this is such a delicious meal!"_

(End Kagome's ridiculous fantasy).

_InuYasha…_Kagome thought, resting her head on her hand. She turned her attention to stare out the window. _I wonder if he's still sleeping.._

"Ah, that's too bad," Eri said, continuing the conversation from earlier.

Yuka sighed, "Yeah, I wanted to talk more."

Kagome almost fell out of her seat when she saw a certain half demon dart across the window.

"SIT!"

Boom.

Kagome got up and began to walk out of the room, going to find the retarded half demon.

"Kagome..?!" Ayumi asked as she excited.

Down the length of the window, InuYasha lay, imprinted into the ground. His hands were pressed into that familiar "love" symbol, his legs and arms outstretched around him. The soccer team watched in amazement and wonder as a very pissed Kagome pulled the pancake-like hanyou from the ground and dragged him away.

Near the tennis courts, Kagome finally stopped. "Oh you…I told you not to come."

"I'm not listening!"

"Just take it easy for one day!" Kagome said, kneeling on the grass next to him.

InuYasha squatted like a dog, itching his ear with his foot. "Feh. I can't hear you."

Kagome clutched her hands together and put on her best begging face. "Please, for me?"

InuYasha blushed and pulled back slightly.

Back at Kagome's home, InuYasha ran around her dining table. It appeared he was chasing his tail. Kagome's grandfather sat, the newspaper halfway in front of his face. You could tell by his eyes alone that he was agitated.

_Kagome…please hurry back._

"She's late, isn't she?" InuYasha asked, heading out the window. "Should I go after her?"  
The old man grabbed the hem of his pants, "Hold it."

"Nee-chan went shopping."

"Souta-kun?"

The little boy smiled up at InuYasha, "She's going to make something good for Inu-nii-chan."

"Food?!" InuYasha asked, a malicious smile on his face. There was a mischievous glint in his eye. "Okay! I got it!" He jumped out the window, and away.

Souta tried to beckon him back. "Hey! Wait!"

"I wonder if I bought too much," Kagome asked herself as she bounded up the temple stairs. She had three overflowing bags of food in her clutches. Once she got the house, she opened the door, a smile on her face. "Sorry I'm la-a-ate!"

A hundred pigeons flew up in her face.

_Pigeons?!_

InuYasha sat on the floor, holding two of the pigeons by their feet. One sat on his head, a few in his lap. "Hey Kagome. Hurry up and cook."

Her face was one of disgust. _The pigeons?!_

Two fancy-looking fish danced upon her floor. She dropped her bags. "And carp?!"

"They were swimming."

Souta stood to the side, laughing at the situation. "In someone's pond, right?"

"Put them back," Kagome glared at him.

"What? I went through all the trouble of getting them though."

"Do it for me please!" Kagome bellowed in a deep voice. Her head clouded over the man, her face shadowed by evil. Her eyes were wide, like a demon's, and demonic aura swirled around her.

"…Okay."

Later that evening, everything had settled down. Pots of boiling water and soup sat upon the stove, accompanied by vegetables and fish to their right. Kagome stood over her counter, proud of what she had accomplished. She rolled a tomato in her hands, shining it free of dirt. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, an apron on her body.

_I'm sure this will be wonderful cooking after all. _

She turned to her side, "I'll be done with it soon, so just wait, ok?"

InuYasha stood right behind her, a pigeon on his head. He had a bowl of udon in his hands, noodles spilling out of his mouth. He slurped them twice in response.

Kagome ripped the bowl from his hands, causing him to fall over. "Wait for your food, idiot!"

He tried to grab it, but she kept him back with her foot.

"Why-y-y!?" he wined. They pigeon flew away.

Finally, Kagome had completed her mission. "It's made!" she said with joy. "Now all that's left is to arrange the food."

Her fantasy came flowing back to her, causing her to smile.

"Oh that's right!" she remembered. "I have to bring the okayu to mama." She placed the bowl of rice-porridge on a tray, carrying it out of the kitchen. When passing through the living room, she asked, "Souta, get out some plates?"

"Okay!"

Souta went into the kitchen, and began following his orders. He stopped when he heard a strange scratching from the cupboard under the sink. He ran back into the living room, going to tell the others of the horrors within.

"What cockroach?!" the geezer asked.

Souta picked up a magazine, rolling it up tightly. He pressed his finger to his lips. "Be quiet so I can get rid of it."

"A cockroach, eh?" InuYasha asked, walking into the kitchen. The other two followed him in. "I'll take care of it."

InuYasha drew Tetsusaiga, raising it high above his head. Souta and Kagome's grandfather sweat dropped. But it was too late.

In Kagome's mother's room, all she heard was;

Smash! And running water.

She ran into the kitchen.

Water sprayed onto all the food, soaking it through.

"You broke the water faucet?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, a blanket around her shoulders.

"Yeah, kind of," the geezer replied.

Souta was worried for his sister's sanity, "Nee-chan, are you ok?"

InuYasha's eyes were wide in fear. He didn't dare look at the girl next to him. Kagome's face was dull and scary.

"I was wrong to take my eyes off you, wasn't I? Isn't that right, InuYasha?"

"Inu-nii-chan became really quiet," commented Souta, later in the doorway of Kagome's bedroom.

Kagome's grandfather sighed, "Yeah and Kagome finally stopped moving."

Kagome had her head on her bead, resting it on her arms. She had her face pressed to her comforter, refusing to look at the man at her feet. InuYasha bowed to her Japanese style, his entire body shaking. His face was pale and scared.

Poor, poor puppy.

The wrath of a woman is sure scary, isn't it, InuYasha?


	37. Chapter 393 The Convent

**InuYasha- Chapter 393- The Convent**

The group had all re-assembled, and had headed out on their journey once again. They had now ventured to a mountainous forest, and it was nearing sunset. Inside the dense woods, they had met an elderly man and had asked for clues. After a while, he had given them some advice, "You'll be crossing the mountains from here, right? If that's the case, you'd best be careful. Midway, there's a run-down temple. You should stay away from it."

"Ah," was Miroku's only response.

The man continued, "What ever the case, there's monsters that have come to live there. And the story is that they eat people."

Later, the group had continued their travels. It began to rain, the drops falling steadily from the clouds.

Kagome pulled out an umbrella, using it to cover Sango and herself.

Miroku stared up at the sky, letting the rain hit his face. "This isn't good. Darkness fell, even in the day."

"It'll be hard to make camp," Kagome responded.

InuYasha pointed his thumb at the building ahead. "Hey. There's a temple. Why don't we stay there?"  
The temple looked dark and ominous, but was definitely a safe haven from the rain.

"Whew! We're saved!" Kagome sighed in relief.

Miroku smiled. "Should we go in?"

"Hold on!" Shippou shouted from the monk's shoulder. "Is…isn't that the temple? The villagers said there were monsters there…"

"I think so too." Sango looked up at the structure. "It _is _a gloomy old temple."

Miroku looked down at the kitsune. "Shippou, it's raining. Those favoring getting rid of youkai under a roof," Miroku said, raising his hand for a vote. Kagome and Sango raised their hands immediately.

InuYasha even raised his, "Sure, but the rain doesn't bother me."

Inside, they were greeted by a demon of no means. A nun stood in the doorway, her hands folded at her legs.

"Perhaps I can be of help," she said calmly, her voice wise, "If this kind of place is alright with you, please stay."

She had kind eyes, and fair skin.

_There's a person here,_ Kagome thought.

Sango stared at her, _a convent?_

After everyone was settled, Miroku asked about the alleged monsters.

"Well, all the villagers say things like that…" she replied, lighting a candle. "Because there are no people that would come to visit this lonely mountain temple. Those kinds of rumors are always passed around."

"I'm afraid so," Miroku said. He grabbed her hands and squeezed them in his own, staring into her eyes. "Incidentally, Ama-dono, why have you become a nun? Someone like you is so young, and such a beautiful person."

"Um…"

"Houshi-sama!" Sango knocked Miroku upside the head with her Hirakotsu. "That's a fickle thing to say, isn't it?"

Miroku instantly let go of the nun's hands, placing his own hands upon his thighs in an apologetic bow.

The nun simply placed her hands together in prayer. "Please, have a pleasant stay."

In their room, Shippou sat by the candle, sucking a lollipop. "So the story of the monsters was a lie then? A threat."

InuYasha lay, with his head on his hand. "Something's here though. The whole temple is covered in the scent of youkai." He turned to the fox demon, curious as to why he didn't sense it. "Are you really youkai?"

"But then, is the nun from before one too?" Sango asked, feeling the opportunity for battle arise. She was still kind of mad that she had grabbed Miroku's attention.

InuYasha put Tetsusaiga upright. "No. The scent from that woman was definitely human."

"Oh?" Miroku asked, a lecherous glint in his eye. Sango glared at him.

Outside, the temple was bathed in the dark light of evening. Under the temple, a group of eyes glowed brightly. They came out, transforming from whatever they were, to a group of nuns. Their eyes were covered by their headdresses, ominously hiding their faces.

Back in the room, the candle had long since been burned out. Sango was the one closest to the door, followed by Kagome, Shippou, a screen, InuYasha, then Miroku. InuYasha actually sat parallel to the screen, making sure Miroku didn't get any ideas in the middle of the night.

Shippou peeked out from his covers, looking at everyone. _Everybody's sleeping so casually! Though we don't know when the youkai will attack! I have to be reliable and keep watch! _

Shippou heard a noise from the ceiling. He looked up slowly, fearing what he might see.

And fearful he rightfully was. A bundle of nun's hung from the ceiling, staring down at him with hungry eyes. Those eyes were wide and yellow, resembling Kirara's in a way. The nun's had fangs, shown when they smiled down at the fox demon. Shippou's eyes almost popped out of his head.

One of the nun's spoke, "The first visitors in a long time!"

"Yes, and there are tasty looking girls as well."

The nun's plummeted down at Shippou and Kagome, they're claws outstretched.

"Sankon-Tessou!" InuYasha shouted, slicing a few into pieces. Miroku cut some with his Shakujou, Sango some with Hirakotsu.

After all the nuns had been defeated, they transformed into their original form. A pile of dead cat demons were in place of the nuns.

"What the-?" InuYasha asked.

"They're ghost cats," Miroku informed.

InuYasha stared at them, a weird look on his face. "There things have haunted the temple, took people, and ate them?"

Ama-dono came to the door, holding a candle for light. She stared at the cats in horror. "Th-this is…"

"Hey, Ama-san?" InuYasha asked, staring at her out of the corner of his eye. "Didn't you notice all those ghost cats?"

Miroku stepped in front of him, "Well wait now, InuYasha. Ama-dono is afraid, isn't she?" Miroku clutched the nun's hands again, staring at her eyes. "I would be interested in hearing your story."

Kagome and InuYasha sat in front of the convent-leader, waiting to hear her tale. Miroku, however, had been pulled away by his ear by a certain fiancé of his.

Ama-dono spoke, "That it has become something like this…. Without sufficient knowledge, I hadn't noticed anything at all. However, there is actually an old legend to this temple. One hundred years ago, a priestess of exceptional power sealed a ghost cat. And buried it beneath the floor of this temple."

"Should we look around," Miroku asked, standing next to Sango.

InuYasha scanned the room, getting Tetsusaiga ready. "Yeah, whatever's going on with this temple…it's still reeking with the scent of ghost cats."

The men made their way outside, and under the temple. Miroku placed his hand to the side of his mouth, leaning in to talk to InuYasha. "InuYasha, tell me one more time."

"What is it?" InuYasha carried one of Kagome's flashlights in his hand.

"You weren't mistaken about Ama-dono being a human, right?"

InuYasha looked at him quizzically. "My nose is never mistaken. Is that a problem?"

"No, no. Actually, she's sexy, isn't she? It's a shame to let her go on and waste away in a temple. At least one transgression would be excusable, wouldn't you say? Ah-ha-ha."

Kagome stared at the floor, a glare on her face. "We can hear everything."

Sango stared at Ama-dono with murderous eyes. "When they come back, we can do the extermination."

"Ah."

Back under the temple, the boys had come to a hole in the ground. They crawled up to it, peering inside.

"These are…!" Miroku observed, staring down. The bones of a giant cat lay in the bottom of the hole. "The ghost cat's bones?!"

As soon as the words escaped his lips, the pile of bones floated up, re-forming. The remnants of the ghost cat stood before them, glowing in demonic aura.

Sango and Kagome stared at the door. Kagome sighed, "InuYasha and Miroku are taking a long time, aren't they?"

Behind the, Ama-dono's eyes glowed yellow.


	38. Chapter 394 Ghost Cat

lalala here's some more of the evil kitties! Trust me, it's almost over. I think this is a filler or something I honestly can't remember. it get serious after this though, trust me.

**InuYasha- Chapter 394- Ghost Cat**

The night was dark and cold, the air still. InuYasha and Miroku still stood under the temple, shocked by the undead feline before them. What the hell was going on?!

"Seems like that legend about the ghost cat was true, wasn't it?!" Miroku asked.

InuYasha remembered Ama-san's words. _"It's said that beneath the floor of this temple, the corpse of the ghost cat is buried."_

_These are the ghost cat's bones?!_

Suddenly, the ghost cat shot out from the hole, speeding past InuYasha and Miroku. It shook the temple, giving it the effect of an earthquake.

Kagome squealed. "Yikes! Something's going on!"

"I'll go and see!" Sango offered, grabbing Hirakotsu. She ran out to the temple's doors.

Outside, InuYasha and Miroku had followed the floating corpse. InuYasha stood before it, holding Tetsusaiga out for offense. Miroku stood next to him, waiting to assist him any way he could. The bones began to regain flesh, then fur. The whole head of the cat was back to normal, and it hissed at its prey. It slashed its paw down to InuYasha, and he jumped out of the way just in time.

Sango ran out of the temple, shocked at what she was seeing. "The ghost cat!" She started to remove Hirakotsu from her shoulder, but something stopped her. A hand shot out from the ground, grabbing her ankle. Two nuns came out of the floor, holding her down. Two more came from the ceiling, getting ready to devour her.

_Wha…? My body…won't move…_

Miroku caught her out of the corner of his eye. "Sango!"

_Damn, this is trouble!_ InuYasha thought, swinging Tetsusaiga down. He shouted "Kaze no Kizu!" as the ghost cat got cut in half by his attack. It returned to bones, crumbling to the ground.

"Sango!" Miroku shouted, throwing sutras at the nuns. They dissolved into cats, laying on the floor in pain. Sango fell into Miroku's arms, looking over her shoulder at the strange things on the floor. Miroku wrapped his arm around her, "Those things were still here?!"

He looked down at her and smiled. He wrapped his other arm around her waist. "I'm glad you're safe Sango," he said, rubbing her butt.

Sango sweat dropped and blushed, "Now wait just a minute…"

They pulled away from each other to see the ghost cat, standing in front of InuYasha yet again.

"It reformed?!" Sango asked.

Miroku stared at it, "The Kaze no Kizu isn't working?!"

"It's really weird!" InuYasha yelled, trying to dodge its attacks and talk at the same time. "There's…no scent from the ghost cat coming from these bones!"

"What?!" Miroku and Sango asked at the same time.

Inside, Kirara had transformed into her full size. Shippou sat on her head, shaking. "Th…that's good Kirara. When the Ghost Cat's come to attack, we'll get rid of them!"

Kagome and Ama-dono sat on the floor, staring at the door in anticipation and fear.

Kagome's eyes showed worry more than anything else. What was going on out there? "It's alright, Shippou-chan. Surely InuYasha and the others are…"

"Will they be safe?" Ama-dono interrupted. "Even now, there have been many people who have tried to exterminate the ghost cat of this temple." Her eyes began to transform again. "Saying that, the fools who visited were all devoured."

"Huh?!" Kagome exclaimed.

Ama-dono's face transformed completely, her eyes that same, yellow color as the cats. Her teeth too had transformed, turning into fangs at the base of her mouth.

She spoke in a deep, demonic voice, "The same will be…for all of you…"

Kagome and Shippou gasped. What the hell?!

"Kaze no Kizu!" InuYasha shouted again, his wind colliding with the cat. It fell to the ground in shambles, and then began to reform again.

Sango gasped, "It's reforming again?!"

Miroku flipped ofuda from his kimono, throwing them at the cat. _Maybe it's not the ghost cat! _The ofuda collided with the demon's head, revealing its true composition. A few skulls showed through the demon's head, staring down at the group.

"I saw it!" Miroku shouted.

"People's bones?!" Sango asked.

InuYasha lifted Tetsusaiga up to attack again. He scoffed, "I thought so. It's a fake creation. This is mostly just a bunch of bones that were eaten by the ghost cat."

"Wait. That means…" Miroku put the pieces together. "Someone in the temple is controlling these bones!"

Speaking of, Kagome stood in front of Ama-dono, clear shock on her face. "You…you're…"

_What's happened?! InuYasha said this person was human!_

More ghost nuns popped out from the ground, grabbing onto Kagome's ankles. She gasped in surprise at the contact. Shippou screamed from atop of Kirara as the nun's grasped hold of the feline's paws. Kirara thrust her paw to the left, throwing the nun off.

"That's it Kirara!" Shippou cried. "Kick all of them apart!"

Ama-dono's eyes glowed yellow as she glared at them. "You fool!"

Something went through the air, hitting Kirara. She untransformed, dropping the cat she was holding in her mouth.

"Ki…Kirara?!" Shippou stuttered, no official scared.

Kagome started to sweat. _Kirara?!_

Ama-dono began to laugh, smiling at them. "You're a mere pet kitten. Compared to a three-hundred year old like me."

Kagome stared at her, feeling the anger rise. _My body…won't move…._

"Now then," Ama-dono growled, taking Kagome's chin in her hands. She glared into the girl's eyes. "Behave yourself so I can devour you."

"Kagome-chan!"

"Ama-dono!"

Miroku and Sango stood outside the temple, hitting it with their weapons.

"It won't open!" Sango shouted.

Ama-dono sneered, "It's useless. I've put up a barrier."

"InuYasha will…" Kagome struggled to say, "Come to save us." What was going on with her body?!

The nun laughed, her fangs showing again, "Right now, he's fighting the ghost cat that I control. He's unable to come. Not one of you will live to get out of this temple. This temple is cursed…"

_Even when kicked apart, the bitterness only increases. _

Just then, Ama-dono's voice went from low and growling, to the sweet, innocent nun's tone from before. "Help me…please…"

Kagome gasped. _Huh?! Just now…! _Was Ama-dono possessed?!


	39. Chapter 395 Dragon Scaled Tetsusaiga

Omg im so srry! been busy with school stuff!

another term, "Kitsune Bi" is fox fire.

**InuYasha- Chapter 395- Dragon Scaled Tetsusaiga**

_She just…told me to save her…_Kagome struggled to think. She flinched as the nuns tightened their grip on her arms and legs. She turned towards Ama-dono, "You…aren't a youkai?"

Ama-dono's eyes were hidden behind her sacred headdress. She lifted her face enough to show her kind eyes, a single tear trickling down her cheek. "I…am…"

_She's returned to normal?! _Kagome thought, her eyes widening.

As soon as the words escaped her mouth, the evil ghost cat took over the nun's body again, laughing in its creepy voice. "What will you do? After all this, I really want to eat you," she growled, bearing her scary fangs yet again.

"Ki…Kitsune Bi!" Shippou shouted, flinging his fox fire at the nuns holding Kagome hostage. They burst into flame, allowing Kagome to get out of their grasp. "Kagome, run!"

Kagome ran to him, scooping him up. "Th…thank you Shippou-chan!" She stopped however, when something sliced her. It cut a gash in her arm, causing her to cry out in pain.

Outside, Sango and Miroku still attempted to enter the house. Hearing her cry, they called out to her, begging for an answer.

Kagome stood inside, clutching her bleeding right arm. Ama-dono stood before her, a smile on her face. An enormous three-talon claw mark was on the ground between them.

"You can't escape," she snarled, her claws outstretched. "I've already told you, there's a barrier placed on this room."

Kagome's eyes displayed fear and desperation, _InuYasha…_

InuYasha still battled the illusion of the ghost cat, which attacks were proving to be more than illusionary. "Damn!" he cursed, jumping out of the way of another slash. "I can't cut it!" His eyes widened as his nose danced. He caught the scent of something foul. _The scent of Kagome's blood?!_ He grunted as he jumped over the ghost cat, landing on the roof. He slung Tetsusaiga over his shoulder, glaring at the demon. "Bastard! I don't have time to waste with you!"

Inside, Kagome dove to the ground to avoid another cut from the nun's claws. She landed on the floor, her legs behind her. She clutched her arm again, sweat beading on her face. Suddenly, from above, InuYasha burst through the ceiling, Tetsusaiga out before him. The blade was red with power, breaking the cat nun's barrier with ease. He landed in front of Kagome, his blade pointed at his foe.

"InuYasha!" Kagome exclaimed, relief on her face.

Shippou smiled, "The barrier-breaking red Tetsusaiga!"

"Are you ok Kagome?!" InuYasha asked, looking over h is shoulder. He received no answer however, for the ghost cat illusion tried to worm its way through the hole in the ceiling he had made. Miroku and Sango burst through the door, now that the barrier was broken.

Miroku ripped the beads from his arm, shouting, "Kazaana!"

The illusionary ghost cat was sucked into the hell hole.

Ama-dono glared at them all. "You damn bastards!"

"Damn you!" InuYasha replied, "You're that nun, eh?!"

Miroku placed his beads back on his wrist, sealing it off until he needed it again. "It was you who was controlling the ghost cat's bones, wasn't it?"

"You were their leader, weren't you?" InuYasha accused, getting ready to strike. _There's no doubt about it, that's the ghost cat's smell. Though before, there was nothing but the scent of a human. _

The nun spoke again, "I had been sealed under this temple for a hundred years, and then this nun showed up…"

Kagome, Sango and Shippou sat huddled in the corner, listening to the tale.

"…knowing the legend regarding me, the nun…was foolish enough to hold a memorial service for me. And so then, the sutra that was recited with compassion, became what reawakened my soul. I broke the seal…and made this temple and the body of this nun my own."

The image of the ghost cat hovered behind the demonic nun, glowing in a creepy jyaki.

Sango spat, "You're supposed to help people!"

Ama-dono only laughed in response, "I have no desire to help anyone."

"I've heard enough!" InuYasha yelled, swinging Tetsusaiga out to face her. "Get fucking ready!"

"Wait, InuYasha!" Kagome pleaded. "Ama-dono is still alive!"

The nun laughed again, "The nun is my disguise after all. So I let her live. You'll slay the nun along with me?"

InuYasha glared at her, and then ran at her full force. "Just let me do that!" He sliced her diagonally across the chest, cutting her completely down the length of her body.

"I…InuYasha!" Kagome gasped in surprise.

Strangely, no blood came out of her. Instead, a big cat paw stuck out from her chest, clawing around. She raised her human hands to it shakily, unbelieving to what was happening.

"A cat paw?!" Miroku observed, confused.

"That's your real body, huh?" InuYasha asked, a smug smile on his face.

Ama-dono stared at him with scared eyes.

He continued, "When you weren't using that human façade, the scent leaked from your chest."

"So…what of it…?" She muttered as the paw began to reseed.

"It's going into her body!" Sango shouted, trying to warn InuYasha.

Ama-dono regained her composure, "Go ahead and cut me. The nun will be sliced in half as well."

"Heh, you think the nun will be going with you?" InuYasha asked. He pressed the tip of his sword to her chest, were the cat paw had disappeared to.

_He's going to cut her?!_

Suddenly, the Ryuujin scales began to form on Tetsusaiga's blade. He sliced Ama-dono down the middle, expelling the ghost cat from her body. She shook violently as she was exorcized by the demon blade. InuYasha yelled, "You're the only one going to the fucking afterlife!"

"The Dragon Scaled Tetsusaiga!" Miroku gasped, amazed.

Shippou stared at it in awe. "It's absorbing all of the ghost cat's youkai energy!"

"Damn…you…" the cat cursed as it left the nun's body. The young woman collapsed on the ground, relieved from the burden of the demon. InuYasha lowered his sword, the cat's paw at its point.

Kagome smiled, "He did it!"

InuYasha said nothing. He stared at his blade. _Tetsusaiga is…hot?_

The next morning, the group found themselves leaving the now exorcized temple.

"I don't know how to thank you," Ama-dono said sweetly.

Miroku smiled, grabbing her hands. "No, no…. I you can, come with us, as I want to offer you protection."

Sango smacked him on the head with her weapon again. "It's too dangerous, wouldn't you say?"

With the other two, Kagome stared at InuYasha with worried eyes. "What's wrong InuYasha? You look depressed."

"…It's nothing."

_It's still…got a little bit of heat…_he thought, staring at the hilt of his sword. _It wasn't like this before…._


	40. Chapter 396 Dokumizuchi

IM SO SRRY 4 THE LATE UPDATE!! i feel horrible im srryyyy!! please don't kill me!

i've been busy with school and my boyfriend. hes so cute!

Anyway...

this chappie is like another lead-up-to-something-important chapter, which is next. You finally get to meet Naraku's newest and last (living) incarnation. (If you count Magatsuhi as an incarnation). (Don't bother you probably don't know who he is. For now. He's at like, the very end and he is weird)

Enjoy! And please don't yell at me in a review lol. Gomen no sai!

* * *

**InuYasha- Chapter 396- Dokumizuchi**

The enormous body of a snake stood high in the sky. Its thick body was at least fifty feet around, four hundred in height. Its head was covered by its massive mane, the hair spilling over even its face. Two horns peeked out from the hair however, showing that the demon was menacing. It towered over a village, threatening to fall on it at any moment, crushing anyone below.

"It's come out!"

"The Dokumizuchi!"

"Fire!"

A group of men, dressed in armor, let the strings of their bows go. Flaming arrows flew through the air, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. The youkai's eye glared through the hair, resembling an eye of a human. Suddenly, a blinding light came from the demon's head, literally blowing the men away. All that was left was skeletons.

A few days later, InuYasha and his group happened upon the village the demon plagued.

"Dokumizuchi?" Miroku questioned after hearing an old village man speak the demon's name.

He stood in his rice field, a hoe in his hands. "Yeah, it's been a problem since before, but…recently, the reports got worse."

"Oh?"

"A few days ago, the samurai of the castle left to exterminate it but…," he told, his face becoming sad. "Not one of them came back."

The group set out to the battle field after hearing their fill. Coming over the hill, they saw the remnants of the samurai. Kagome stared at the bones, feeling queasy at the sight. "These are…"

"The samurai the villager told us about…?" Miroku finished, not tearing his eyes from the horrible sight before him.

Sango kneeled down to one of the fallen soldiers, examining him thoroughly. "I'm sure of it," she said, touching the man's clothes lightly. "The armor and weapons are untouched. The Dokumizuchi did this."

"Sango-chan, you know about it?" Kagome asked, standing behind her friend.

"Yes. But the Dokumizuchi usually…only spits out a poison that withers trees and pollutes the ground. And that's all…" Sango was curious at this demon's power. "For it to be enough to make humans turn to bone, the youkai poison it spit had to have been large…"

Kagome reminded, "The villagers said the reports were getting worse…" She turned to the hanyou, who was staring at the sky. "InuYasha…?"

"It's faint," he said, explaining himself, "but mixed in with that Dokumizuchi thing…is Moryoumaru's scent."

The group gasped, surprised by the news.

A few yards away, a strange thing popped out of a tree. It was an eye, its pupil watching the group intently. A trail of veins trailed from the back, wings sprouted at the sides. It began to fly off, finally coming to a clearing. A man sat, his arm resting on his leg. His long black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, his bangs split at the middle of his forehead. His eyes were large, with long lashes. His lips were dark, as if they were painted. He held a strange sheathed sword in his arms, its hilt resting on his chest. He wore a patterned vest over a light colored kimono, with hakama pants. He would have been considered an ordinary villager.

If it weren't for the fact that he was missing an eye. Suddenly, the flying eye came to him, its veins pointed at his empty socket. Its wings concealed themselves back into itself as it plopped itself back in the man's head. He smiled, his eyes closed.

He opened them, and then said, "I see…. They showed up, huh? InuYasha and his friends…"

Speaking of, the group had made their way to a foggy marsh, similar to the one with the demon women.

"It's…inside the swamp?" Miroku asked.

InuYasha pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath. "I'll drag it out. Kaze no Kizu!"

The attack smashed into the water, causing droplets to fly up and onto the rest of the group. Kagome and Sango watched on in anticipation. The last traces of the Wind Scat swirled into the water, a whirl pool forming around it. Suddenly, a giant ball of glowing liquid blasted out from the water, heading straight for InuYasha, who stood on the edge of the cliff.

"Youkai poison?!" Kagome asked.

Sango gasped, "It's huge!"

"This is bad," Miroku observed. "Get down!"

The poison sprayed out at them, with the force of a waterfall. InuYasha used Tetsusaiga to block the attack as he was pushed back from the force. Sango held Kagome under her, Hiraikotsu over the both of them. After the blow, the surrounding trees had been stripped of their bark and their leaves.

Shippou stared at them in awe, "The forest withered up!"

Over by the lake, the Dokumizuchi had made its appearance. Its snake-like body was like a wave in the water, coming up then disappearing again under the liquid. This time, the hair was cleared from it's head, revealing a gruesome face indeed. It's eyes were large and squinty, staring down at InuYasha with malice. It had two dots on its forehead, markings of some kind. Its mouth was hinged like a puppet, fangs pointing out from its bottom jaw.

"Boy…." it snarled. "It was you who cut the swamp."

Kagome gasped, "The Dokumizuchi!"

"It can speak?!" Miroku's eyes were wide.

"Feh," InuYasha scoffed, holding his sword in front of his face defensively. "Let's get right to the point! Hey you bastard! You know that youkai, Moryoumaru, don't you?!"

It looked at him with a curious eye. "Moryoumaru you say…? What's that? That's-"

"Don't bull shit me!" he shouted, cutting him off. "I smell Moryoumaru's scent coming from your body!"

It smiled. "Oh-ho…well if that's the case…that lump of flesh was a piece of Moryoumaru, wasn't it?"

"Lump of flesh?" Sango asked.

"Indeed. It had fallen into this swamp…and I ate it. I see…it's because of that that the youkai power within my body began to increase…."

Kagome stared up at it, "You ate the piece of flesh?"

"Just that?" Sango asked.

"You're not a friend of Moryoumaru's then?!" InuYasha inquired.

It laughed. "What a pain you are. I'm no one's companion!" It formed another ball of youkai poison in its mouth, chucking it down at the group. InuYasha countered it with the Wind Scar. But it was no match. The poison shot out from the wind, still headed for InuYasha.

"What?!" Kagome gasped.

Miroku took a step back, "The youkai poison pushed through the Kaze no Kizu!"

_I can't beat it with the Kaze no Kizu eh? _InuYasha thought, a snarl on his face. _In that case…_ _Dragon Scaled Tetsusaiga!_

The blade was coated in scales instantly, gleaming in the light. Giant swirls of energy flew to the blade, getting sucked in in torrents. InuYasha struggled to hold his ground from the power and force of it all.

The Dokumizuchi screamed, "What?! My youkai poison has been absorbed?!"

"That's good InuYasha!" Shippou screamed.

Kagome held the little fox demon in her arms, "Keep absorbing the youkai energy!"

A blot of heat ran through Tetsusaiga, causing InuYasha to jump in surprise. _What?! _He thought, staring at his blade. _It's happening again! The Tetsusaiga is heating up!_ He moved the blade to the side, trying to blow the heat off of it. "Damn," he cursed, glaring up at the Dokumizuchi. The scales were now gone from Tetsusaiga's surface.

"InuYasha…?!" Kagome exclaimed, a questioning look on her face. _He undid the Dragon-Scaled transformation himself?!_

InuYasha clutched Tetsusaiga in shaking hands. _Shit…. What the hell is going on?!_

That strange man from before with the ponytail sat on a nearby rock. His legs were crossed again, his finger at his lips in thought. "That sword…" he observed with a smile. "I don't know if it's strong…or weak."


	41. Chapter 397Byakuya of Illusionary Dreams

His name is pernouced; B-ah-ku-ya. It's really hard to spell on a keyboard lol. But man i love this guy.

* * *

**InuYasha- Chapter 397- Byakuya of Illusionary Dreams**

"How interesting," the Dokumizuchi bellowed, still towering over InuYasha and the swamp. "A sword that absorbs youkai power…. But, my youkai poison is endless! Are you able to absorb it?!" Another ball of the poison started to form in its mouth as it spoke.

InuYasha grunted and swung Tetsusaiga down an inch for intimidation. Suddenly, the blade shone with diamonds, layering themselves on the sword. "Bastard!" he shouted, raising the sword again. "I'll bust you apart with all your youkai poison!"

_InuYasha…_ Kagome thought, staring at him. He was so hard headed…

Shippou gasped. "He's using the Kongou Souha!"

Over on the rock, the man also gasped, his eyes wide. "Hey now," he pouted, "That's no fun!" He pulled out a leaf, its greens slick with dew. He brought it to his mouth, blowing on it hard. It soared through the air, bringing a blanket of thick fog over the area.

InuYasha growled. He could now only see the silhouette of the Dokumizuchi.

"Mist?!" Miroku observed, shock on his face. Sango stood next to him, looking around in confusion.

Suddenly, the mist cleared.

Wait a minute. There were five Dokumizuchis! All had their mouths hinged open, poison foaming at the jaws.

"Wha…!" InuYasha exclaimed.

"It multiplied?!" Kagome questioned, worry on her face. InuYasha could barely take care of one of them, and now there were five?!

"Th…this is…" Shippou stuttered, staring at the demons. "InuYasha! Don't get confused! It's an illusion!"

All the Dokumizuchi let their poison go at the same time. InuYasha swung his blade, finally releasing the diamonds. "Kongou Souha!" The poison swirled away on contact, and then reformed away from the diamonds. The poison then turned to spears, heading straight for InuYasha and his group. It also spewed out in different directions, heading towards villages and the country.

Miroku glared. "This is bad! The youkai poison has spread!" He pulled the beads from his wrist, unveiling the hell hole underneath. "Kazaana!" he shouted as the winds began to suck. The poison entered his body, causing him to wince and grunt in pain.

InuYasha looked back at him, using his blade to block the poison coming at him and his friends. "Miroku…"

After a majority of the youkai poison was consumed into his palm, Miroku placed the beads over his wrist again, dropping to his knees. His face was sweating with pain.

Sango kneeled next to him, "Houshi-sama!"

"The poison got to him…" Shippou observed.

InuYasha began to run towards the monk, "Miroku!"

"Wh…" he began, struggling to speak. "Where is the Dokumizuchi?"

The snake like demon had returned to its waters, hiding under the frothy liquid. "Damn you boy…damn you…. You think…you can just finish me like that…do you?" It had a giant cut through its left eye, down the length of its face. The Kongou Souha had done a number on it after all.

That night, the group had retreated to a lonely mountain temple. It was abandoned, obviously. InuYasha sat outside on the steps, holding his sword to him tightly. Inside, Miroku lay on a blanket, a cloth on his forehead. Sango sat right at his side, Kagome a few feet away.

"He has a terrible fever…" Sango sighed. "Say, Kagome-chan? Why do you suppose InuYasha used the Dragon-Scaled Tetsusaiga only once?"

Kagome looked at her, "Yeah…" She didn't know what to say. _InuYasha's hiding something…._

Outside, InuYasha clutched his sword. _I'm sorry Miroku…. If I had used the Dragon-Scaled Tetsusaiga…._

"Why didn't you use it?" a voice said, interrupting and reading his thoughts. "The scaled sword…I was having fun watching it, you know." The man stepped out, smiling at InuYasha. It was that same strange guy from before, the one with the ponytail and the eye.

InuYasha stood up, grasping the hilt of his sword. "What the hell are you, bastard?!"

"I am Byakuya," he said softly. Mist began to form around him, giving him a heavenly glow. He held a lotus flower in his hand. "Byakuya of Illusionary Dreams."

InuYasha stared at him, _this mist… _"At the swamp, the one using that weird illusion spell was you, wasn't it!?" he ran towards Byakuya, pulling his sword out.

Kagome and Sango peeked out from the temple, curious to the noises outside. "InuYasha…" Kagome asked timidly.

She was just in time to see InuYasha slice Byakuya diagonally across, cutting him clean in two.

Kagome gasped. What the hell?!

The lotus flower fell down, encased in flames. InuYasha stared at it and cursed, "Damn! An illusion…"

In a tree a couple feet away, Byakuya looked over his shoulder at the scene behind him. "Sheesh. That was close. Does he typically slice someone up he just met? What a violent bastard."

"There you are!" InuYasha bellowed, sword pointed at Byakuya.

He gasped. "Whoa!" He jumped out of the way, pulling another lotus flower from his kimono. "Calm down," he ordered as the flower spit fire at the hanyou. "I don't feel like fighting."

InuYasha landed across from him, his sword behind his shoulder. "Don't make me laugh ass hole! You're Naraku's underling, aren't you?!"

Kagome, Shippou and Sango gasped, "Huh?!"

Byakuya laughed, "You get it huh?"

"I could fucking smell Naraku's scent from your body!" InuYasha growled.

Byakuya looked at his behind, examining himself. "I see. Better be careful after this."

"Damn you!" InuYasha pointed his sword at his prey again. Something rumbled behind him, causing him to look over his shoulder. Kagome and Sango stared at the noise as well.

Byakuya smiled as he explained, "The Dokumizuchi. It's come for revenge. I let it know all of you were here."

"What?!" InuYasha exclaimed.

"So this time, you better make sure to finish it off. After what I'd just seen…the Dokumizuchi can only be defeated with the scaled sword."

InuYasha's eyes widened.

_Only the Dragon-Scaled Tetsusaiga will work?! _Kagome thought. But InuYasha was wary of using it…. What was going on with him? What was he hiding?

"That…thing told you that it ate a piece of Moryoumaru's flesh," Byakuya continued. "That's why it cuts and still recovers. So you have to suck in its youkai powers with your scaled sword."

A piece of the Dokumizuchi's snake body made itself visible in the trees.

Shippou cried, "It...It's here!"

_Ah, Shit. _InuYasha cursed, staring at his sword. _I've got no choice but to use it._

_InuYasha…_ Kagome thought, staring at him. What in the world wasn't he telling her? What was going to happen to him if he used it? Why wouldn't he tell her…?

* * *

God I love Byakuya. "Sheesh. That was close. Does he typically slice someone up he just met? What a violent bastard!"

Lol.


	42. Chap398 Tetsusaigas Accidental Bakckfire

Sorry again for taking so long. Jeez high schools a bitch. I'm a freshman so I've been a little overwheled. I'll get used to it and get back in the swing of things )I hope). and I got another boyfriends so I've been talking to him a lot. Soooo please forgive my lateness! And I have soccer and after school stuff...man I'm busy. Oh well just read and review and enjoy!

I do not own a single event of this story. All events and charachters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**InuYasha- Chapter 398- Tetsusaiga's Accidental Backfire**

The small portion of the group stood, anxious. They could all feel the Dokumizuchi's presence, its demonic aura swirling in the air. On top of that, tension was thick between InuYasha and Byakuya. Just who did this guy think he was? And he seemed to know something about the mysterious heat coming from Tetsusaiga's blade….

"InuYasha," Kagome said, trying to break the tension.

InuYasha thought of the Dokumizuchi's attacks, "All of you, get somewhere the youkai poison can't reach you!"

"Kagome-chan!" Sango called, heading back towards the shrine.

Kagome hesitated, "Ri…right…" As she ran towards the shrine, she stared over her shoulder at the scary man standing before InuYasha. She looked him over, _that man, Byakuya….. He provoked the Dokumizuchi…to get InuYasha to use the Dragon-Scaled Tetsusaiga…._

Just as she was thinking it, the scene played out before her. The giant snake demon burst out from the trees, standing tall over InuYasha. The hanyou transformed his sword, making the scales appear on the glistening blade.

"Boy…" the Dokumizuchi spat, "your bones will be turned to powder by my youkai poison!"

"Feh!" InuYasha retorted, "Then I'll just absorb every bit of your poison!"

The Dokumizuchi released ten times the amount of poison it had before, pouring in upon the land. "Just try it!" it screeched as its acid fell. More trees disintegrated from it, the air becoming thick with its vaporous air.

InuYasha stood his ground, staring at his sword. _Please work Dragon-Scaled Tetsusaiga…_

The blade absorbed the poison with ease, torrents of it flowing into the blade.

The Dokumizuchi just smiled. "As I've told you boy, my youkai poison is endless!" It released another batch of poison from its mouth, heading straight for InuYasha. As the poison hit his blade, he struggled to keep his ground. His hands shook in pain.

_Damn Tetsusaiga got hot! But what happens after this…? I have to find out!_

He didn't let go, nor did he release his ground. He didn't sheath his sword, and he didn't run away. He faced the Dokimizuchi with a determined face, his brow lowered. After a second though, he grunted and looked down at his shaking hands.

Byakuya stared at his with his arms crossed. _Hmm? His hands are burning? Feh. Before, that's why he undid the transformation, is it?_

Inside the shrine, Sango tried to help Miroku out of bed. His face was pain stricken as he slung his arm around her shoulder, "The…Dokumizuchi…?"

Sango looked over at Kagome, "InuYasha is stopping it, but even here isn't safe."

Kagome clutched her bow tightly, "Can you move Miroku-sama?"

"Kagome…" Shippou said wearily. He was up by the bars of the shrine, looking through to the battle outside. Kagome went over to him, peering through the bars as well.

"?!" _The blade is…_

Outside, InuYasha held Tetsusaiga tightly in front of his face. The blade had turned black, most likely with demonic aura. He growled, _Gah…what's going on this time…?_

_Tetsusaiga's blade turned black?! _Kagome thought as she gasped.

"Da…Damn it!' InuYasha cursed. Demonic energy began to swirl around Tetsusaiga as the Dokumizuchi laughed.

"It seems that…your blade has been breached by my poison. That's proof from the blade…its unable to absorb the poison it's been flooded with."

Byakuya just had to comment, "What up? Is that all your sword can do?"

InuYasha glared over his shoulder, "Ah, shut up!" He looked back at his sword. _It's not as if…my Tetsusaiga will loose to something like this! _He began to run at the Dokumizuchi, blade outstretched. "Besides!" he yelled, "I don't think it's my style to just suck up bits and pieces of youkai power!" He jumped right into a cloud of poison.

"You fool!" bellowed the triumphant demon.

"InuYasha?!" Kagome gasped. Her, Shippou, Sango and Miroku had made it out of the shrine and were watching the battle with curious eyes.

Byakuya looked over at them, "What with you people? You'll die from the youkai poison if you just stand here."

"You shut up!" Shippou shouted from atop Kagome's shoulder. "InuYasha isn't gonna give up!"

_InuYasha…_Kagome thought worriedly.

_Please Tetsusaiga! Don't back away from just a handful of poison! _InuYasha pleaded with his sword. He was still running at the ball of poison, his blade still out behind him. The others gasped when they saw the black of the blade.

Miroku coughed, "The youkai poison has wrapped around the blade…"

"It's growing fast!" Shippou observed.

InuYasha cried out in a battle call as he swung his sword down into the demon. He sliced through the poison, through the demonic aura, right down the middle of the Dokumizuchi. InuYasha ran down the side of its body, slicing it completely and cleanly open.

"Ah!"

"He did it!" Kagome smiled.

InuYasha landed, his face clouded by his swords demonic aura. The Dokumizuchi's body fell behind him, lifeless.

Byakuya sighed, "One blow, eh?"

InuYasha grunted in pain and aggravation. "Damn it! The youkai poison still…!" Suddenly the energy released from the blade, pouring into InuYasha himself. It ran from the blade to its master, sinking into him fast.

Sango and Miroku gasped.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried. She ran to his side, seeing as he had fallen to the ground. There were giant gashes in InuYasha's body, where the poison had hit him hardest.

Byakuya chuckled, smiling maliciously on the side.


	43. Chapter 399 The Most Powerful Sword

OMG IM SOOOO SORRY!!

It took 4EVR to make this chapter cause my computer was being wierd and ive been busy with school and soccer and friends and dates and AUGH! ill try harder to make updates for you guys though ok??

* * *

**InuYasha- Chapter 399- The Most Powerful Sword**

The Dokumizuchi's body sizzled on the ground, its skull staring at the frantic group. InuYasha still lay on the ground, the deep cuts in his body exposed to the wind. Kagome kneeled next to him, Sango and Miroku squatting at his feet. Kagome grasped his shoulders and shook them lightly.

Her voice was desperate, "InuYasha! Snap out of it! InuYasha!"

The hanyou's eyes remained closed, his face in peaceful unconsciousness.

Byakuya stood in front of the group, the dead demon behind him. He stared off after the particles of the demon's body, it becoming dust in the wind. "Incredible, isn't it?" he asked, memorized by the ashes. "The Dragon-Scaled Tetsusaiga, huh? The Dokumizuchi that ate a piece of Moryoumaru's flesh…was crushed without being able to regenerate. However…" He looked over his shoulder at the untransformed Tetsusaiga in the ground, it's rusted hilt standing straight up. "The user paid a price for it, didn't he?"

Kagome clenched her fists on InuYasha's shoulders, hovering over his slightly for protection. Her expression was one of anger.

"If there was one more enemy," Byakuya smiled, his face clouding over with evil, "I wonder what would happen?"

Sango stepped in front of Kagome and InuYasha. She held her Hirakotsu above her head menacingly, fury in her eyes. "And you mean that _you'll _be the "one more", do you?"

Miroku struggled to grasp his beads, the Dokumizuchi's poison still in his system.

Kagome pulled an arrow back on her bow, her face even more angry than before. "If you lay one finger on InuYasha…" she warned, "I'll never forgive it!"

"Don't get the wrong impression," Byakuya smiled, yanking a piece of paper from his kimono. "My job is only to watch. For now at least."

He folded the paper quickly, and then threw it into the air, jumping up with it. A giant tornado of wind and dust flew up with him, clearing as the paper's transformation was complete. It was now a giant paper crane, its wings bent crisply. Byakuya was perched atop of it, looking over his shoulder at the group below him.

"See you."

Kagome glared after him, the wind from his leave pushing her hair up to her face. InuYasha groaned behind her, causing her to jump and swivel around. "InuYasha?!"

InuYasha looked in the opposite direction, at his sword. _What the hell's wrong with my Tetsusaiga?_

A while later, the group made their way to Totosai's mountain. Considering humans couldn't set foot on the demon's mountain, the group had assembled at the foot of the hill.

Shippou rode on Kirara, flying down the mountain's side. Totosai rode along side him, sitting upon his three eyed cow, MoMo.

"Tetsusaiga was acting strangely you say? Ah geez…so what went wrong?"

"They're all waiting at the foot of the mountain," Shippou responded, not quite sure how to explain what went down. It was kind of a complicated battle.

InuYasha leaned against a rock, holding Tetsusaiga in his crossed arms and legs. Miroku sat next to him, the both of them looking quite ill and battered up. Kagome stood upon Totosai's arrival, calling him by his name.

Totosai jumped off his cow, facing InuYasha. He looked him in the eye and said, "You look horrible." He snatched the sword from the boy, "Here. Let me have a look at it." He unsheathed it and held it up to the sun, inspecting it thoroughly. "Oh ho," he exclaimed. "It's become able to suck up youkai energy? It didn't become a better sword?" He re-sheathed the sword, and then got back in InuYasha's face. "So?"

"Huh?" InuYasha asked drearily. This old man made no sense.

"So…tell me where there's something wrong."

Kagome sighed, "O-jii-san. The blade's stored youkai energy injured InuYasha. Until now, however strong Tetsusaiga became, nothing like this happened."

Totosai stared at them, and gave it to them straight, "There's nothing wrong with Tetsusaiga. If there's a problem, InuYasha…it's with you."

"Wha…?" InuYasha asked.

"With InuYasha…?" Kagome didn't understand.

He explained, "That's right. Youkai power is somewhat like poison. Particularly InuYasha, for a hanyou like you. Originally Tetsusaiga was forged from a fang of your greater-youkai father. It held the capacity to absorb a great amount of youkai energy. However, a half-human like you, doesn't have the strength to take on the enemy's youkai powers absorbed by the Tetsusaiga…which means it is you and your own inability to handle the power that you've put into Tetsusaiga."

Kagome stared at him with wide eyes. "That's…that's why Tetsusaiga injured InuYasha then…"

He continued, "Before that however, I expect something happened. Show me your hands."

InuYasha glared at him. "Heh. You going to give me a palm reading?" He slowly upturned his hands, showing huge, deep burn marks on his palms. Kagome gasped as Sango and Miroku's eyes widened.

_The damned fool, _Totosai thought, _he didn't let go of the sword even when it got like that._

"The more youkai power I absorbed with the Dragon-Scaled Tetsusaiga, the more it burned."

Totosai glared at his palms, "Tetsusaiga was giving you a warning. To let go because of the danger."

_Tetsusaiga didn't injure InuYasha…_ Kagome thought. It was InuYasha himself who caused the damage.

Meanwhile, Byakuya rowed a boat to the center of a foggy lake. He stopped and stared up at a man in a barrier, hovering above the water.

He smiled as he told his master the tale of the new sword power.

"The Dragon-Scaled Tetsusaiga, eh?" Naraku's insidious voice asked, its deep tone rippling off the liquid below.

Byakuya held his oar tightly, still smiling up at Naraku, "Just as you'd requested, I just watched them."

"The sword injures its user each time its enemy is cut…?" Naraku further inquired. "How fascinating."

Byakuya cut in, "You really didn't need for me to finish him off? After all this trouble you've gone through to defeat InuYasha. Or did you…want to have Moryoumaru slain with that sword?"

Naraku smiled deeply, crazily. "Will InuYasha's demise be by his own sword? Or will finding and slaying Moryoumaru happen sooner? Isn't this fun?"

Back at the foot of the mountain, the group still huddled together, listening to Totosai.

"So what should I do?" asked InuYasha.

Totosai hummed questioningly.

"There's got to be some way, right?"

"There isn't." Totosai answered bluntly as always. "Once applied, the sword's abilities cannot be removed."

InuYasha's vein popped on his forehead. Stupid slow old man. "Who said anything about wanting it taken off? For me to master the Dragon-Scaled Tetsusaiga! Tell me what I can do!" There was a great seriousness in his eyes as he clutched his sword to his body.

Totosai's large eyes stared into the half-demon's fiery ones. "Get more experience," he said simply. "That is the only way."

InuYasha smacked him across the head with a clenched fist. "You think I'm joking?!"

Kagome stepped in, seeing as their conversation was going no where fast. "Can it be used from now on? Or will it be like what happened every time…"

"Of course," Totosai continued on his experience train of thought, completely ignoring Kagome's statement. "You have to find the right opponent. InuYasha, you said the rival Dokumizuchi was cut by your sword and beaten didn't you?"

"What about it?" InuYasha asked, feeling that the conversation was repeating itself.

He continued, "Then that's good. If you hadn't cut the Mizuchi with the poisonous blade, the regurgitation of the sword's stored youkai poison…would have blown you to pieces in a heartbeat."

InuYasha and Kagome's expressions widened at the sound of this.

"Hey, and I thought InuYasha had just charged in," Shippou commented from atop Miroku's shoulder.

Miroku looked over at him, "No…he was just desperate."

Totosai concluded, "So…by accident you went in for the kill, and you had a little bit of power and intuition to control the Dragon-Scaled Tetsusaiga."

InuYasha perked up slightly at this, and then smiled sadly. "Feh," he scoffed, "guess I'll have to do it step by step this time, huh."

"Let me see your wounded hands…and your face too," Totosai said, trying to get them in a cheerier mood.

InuYasha took a step closer and held his hands out before him. "You can heal them?"

"You have medicine?" Kagome suggested from his side.

Totosai outstretched his giant tongue and licked up InuYasha's hands and onto his face.

Slurp.

Everyone sweat dropped.

InuYasha stood up and stepped onto Totosai, pushing him to the ground with his foot. "What the fuck are you doing?! What the fuck are you doing?! What the fuck are you doing?!" he repeated.

Totosai waved his hammer, "This works the best though!"

A while later, the group decided to depart. Kagome waved back over her shoulder, shouting a thank you to Totosai.

He watched them leave, leaning on his hammer as he stood next to his cow. _Dragon-Scaled Tetsusaiga, huh? If InuYasha masters the power of the dragon scales…Tetsusaiga will do away with Naraku…and it will become the most powerful sword. InuYasha…just might be able to do it. _


	44. Chapter 400 Meioujuu

Omg I'm sooo sorry you guys! I've just been so busy with homecomming and geometry and Jesus high school is hard! Sorry! I'm going to try and update as much as possible to make up for this!

* * *

**InuYasha- Chapter 400- Meioujuu**

Sesshoumaru walked with Jaken, Rin and Ah-Un, slowly tracing the edge of a lake's shore. Humid mist coated the air, sending sweat trickling down Rin's face. She stared into the murky water, her eyes widening slightly at the sight before her.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, what's that?" she asked innocently.

He reluctantly looked into the water out of the corner of his eye, glaring into the liquid. Beneath the water's surface, a giant demon lay dormant. It was undoubtedly dead, it's head composed of nothing but bone, a horn sticking up from the center of it' s forehead. Upon its back was a giant shell, that of one resembling a turtle's. Its limbs were tiny and bony, matching the neck.

Jaken too leaned over the shore's edge, peering at the dead demon. "Huge bones. Oh this is…"

Sesshoumaru finished for him as he began to continue walking. "It's a Meioujuu."

"Meioujuu?" Rin questioned, "What a huge shell."

"It certainly is," Jaken agreed. "At any rate, the shell of the Meioujuu is said to be on of the hardest of all youkai. In the entire world, the one to have the power to cut the Meioujuu's shell, would be someone like Sesshoumaru-sama, wouldn't it?" Jaken folded his arms and glanced at his departing master, _I'll just casually flatter him…_

Rin gasped, interrupting his thoughts, "Ah! Jaken-sama! The shell has a bald spot on it!"

"Eh?"

The two leaned closer, inspecting the shell more intently. She was right; the shell was missing a hardened scale.

Rin turned to Jaken, "Do you think someone did this?"

He glared at her, "…How should I know?"

"There are traces of burns from paper charms," Sesshoumaru cut in, without even looking back at them. "Likely, this was done by a human priest."

Rin quickly re-boarded Ah-Un, smiling down at the imp below, "…I bet so. Sesshoumaru-sama sure knows a lot about everything, doesn't he Jaken-sama?"

"Oh shush," Jaken commanded at her, "you're just flattering him."

Later that night, the water was stirred by a splash. Underneath the liquid, a strange substance plummeted downward. It slid into the Meioujuu's mouth, its teeth instantly clamping over it. Skin began to bubble onto the demon's bones, reviving itself easily. It's big, menacing eye shot open, glaring at its surroundings. It swam to the top, breaking the tense water with its massive size. It was shadowed by the dark, its outline only visible by the moon's dim light.

"Damn you human!" it bellowed into the night. Its voice echoed off the silent trees, "How dare you take my armored shell!"

The next morning, InuYasha and his group had made it to a village. Miroku sat with a man at a stand of some kind, Sango standing behind him. InuYasha was off to the side, glaring at the crowd of villagers surrounding him. Shippou and Kirara stared hungrily at a fish stand.

"A youkai that eats armor?" Miroku asked the villager.

"Word is the castles and mansions in the area are being attacked," the man responded. "And that this region will be soon, as well. The castle has become alarmed…. That's just what they say here though." Miroku nodded in response. "The castle's heirloom is old armor…that seems to have some kind of history."

"What should we do, InuYasha?" Miroku asked, standing up.

InuYasha crossed his arms and scoffed, "Doesn't matter to me. All my wounds are healed."

At the castle's gate, the group was surprisingly shooed from the site.

The two guardsmen stood, their lances crossed in front of the doors.

The one on the right spoke, "Turn away," he commanded.

"Whoever you are, you are not allowed in the castle," the one on the left shouted.

"Ah, however," Miroku smiled. He looked up at the castle behind the gate, his face dropping to a solemn look. "There is an ominous youki that is rising from within this castle."

"From within the castle?!" The guards asked in horror.

Miroku tried to explain, "Youki invites youki. If the youki in this castle is unsettled, it will call to more youki."

Sango leaned towards Kagome, "Even if he's lying, he's pretty persuasive, isn't he?"

Kagome hid her mouth with her hand, "True. It's always incredible how he draws people in with words."

Miroku sweat dropped and closed his eyes in disappointment. "Um…" He glared back at them with a handsome smile. "It _is_ the truth,"

Shippou perched himself onto Sango's shoulder, "Aren't you planning on fooling them into giving us food, a place to sleep, and money?" Sango snickered slightly.

"A-hem," Miroku coughed, trying to defend his dignity.

InuYasha interrupted the foolishness for once. He stared up into the sky with fighting eyes. "It's here," he stated calmly.

A black mass of clouds and youki soared through the sky, diving down towards the castle. The people on the inside stared in awe at the thing approaching them.

"Wh…what's that black cloud?!"

"There's something inside of it!"

The youki spread out above them, forming what looked like a ripple of water. Very suddenly, the Meioujuu burst from the cloud, falling head first to the ground. It's talons had grown back, stretching out the earth below. Its eyes were large and strained on its prey, taking in its surroundings with care. Its short black hair grew from the back of its head, barely touching the enormous shell that rode on its back.

"Where is my armored shell?!" It screeched. It shot its tongue from its body, the length of it covered in scales. The tongue wrapped around three castle guards, bringing them back up to the beat's giant-fanged mouth. The men screamed in protest and shouted for fear of being eaten.

Just then, something flew through the air, slicing the demon's tongue clean off its body. The man fell with the severed piece of flesh as the boomerang returned to its master. Miroku, Sango and Shippou all rode on Kirara, InuYasha jumping next to them with Kagome held tightly to his back.

"It's thinking to eat the armor!" Miroku reminded the group.

InuYasha gasped as his nose caught scent of something. _This youkai…_he thought, "It's Moryoumaru's scent!"

Everyone gasped in surprise as InuYasha unsheathed his sword, swinging it down. "Kaze in Kizu!"

The bright light blinded the area, but it left the Meioujuu unscathed. InuYasha had long since removed Kagome from his back, keeping her from danger. He now stood before the demon, battle ready.

"Kaze no Kizu didn't work?!" Kagome inquired, shocked.

Shippou, too was amazed, "It didn't even leave a scratch!"

"You fool," growled the Meioujuu, "the body of the Meioujuu won't be injured by such a feeble breeze."

_The Kaze no Kizu is a "feeble breeze"?! _This angered the hanyou, "Bastard! Are you Moryoumaru's cohort?! Or did you just eat a piece of his flesh?!"

"Moryoumaru?" the Meioujuu asked, confused. "I don't know him. Damned brat; you interfere with me in that youkai body that is half human…"Balls of dark energy, illuminated by electric light, arose from the shell. The demon was darkened by the contrast of light, only the whites of its eyes visible. The group stared on in horror. "My Raimeihou can blow you apart!" It yelled as the balls flew towards the group.

InuYasha jumped over one, sticking Tetsusaiga into the ground. He glared at the demon, "Damn annoying creep," he cursed. He focused his energy on the Tetsusaiga, its blade coating with adamant. "Kongou Souha!" he shouted as the spears flew to the Meioujuu. The diamonds scratched along the shells surface, making strange noises as they collided.

Kagome gasped as Shippou exclaimed, "Kongou Souha is working!"

Wind blew InuYasha's hair forward and up, signaling the demon's leave. It ran back into the clouds, disappearing into the gradually clearing sky. It cursed down at the group, "Damn you. If I were complete, with my armored shell…"

"Damn it! It fucking got away!" InuYasha glared at the sky.

Shippou played critic, "I he'd absorbed its youkai energy with the Dragon-Scaled Tetsusaiga, and he might have won."

"Shh! Shippou-chan!" Kagome ordered, pressing her finger to her lips.

Atop a rooftop on one of the castle buildings, Byakuya stared at the previous sight of battle, his arms crossed. _Hmm…that damned InuYasha still hasn't made anything of the Dragon-Scaled Tetsusaiga? Well then…. _"The Meioujuu, eh? That Moryoumaru certainly picked an interesting youkai. By accident or not…let's see if we can follow it, hm?" He released his eye from its socket, the vesicle instantly growing wings and flying after the demon.

A village man addressed the group after he had been bandaged. "You…all of you. Thank you for saving the castle."

"No, no. Besides, it was after the armor," Miroku responded modestly. The old man led the group into the castle's safe house, by candlelight. "The armor was passed down to this castle from long ago. Back then, it was made from the shell of a youkai that was exterminated by a powerful monk. So it was probably this…Meioujuu's shell, wasn't it?"

"Ahh," Miroku sighed at the sight of the armor. "I'm certain it was. It's manifesting terrible youki."

Sango stood in the back, next to Kagome, "It'll come again, huh?"

InuYasha looked back at them, "Feh. It'll be the same, even if it keeps coming back."

"This Meioujuu," Kagome took the opportunity to ask him, "it smelled like Moryoumaru, right? I wonder if Moryoumaru intends to absorb it?"

"That's true…" Sango agreed.

"…It seems like he's been using different methods of gathering youkai energy," Miroku concluded.

InuYasha grasped the hilt of his sword. "Feh, in that case, before he absorbs the Meioujuu, I'll slice him apart, piece by piece."

Back at the Meioujuu's lake, the demon had retreated to the water's depths. It lay on the lake's bottom, "Damn you. Damn you boy…how dare you…." Its arm was outstretched before it tiredly. Suddenly, a bump formed on the youkai's arm, causing it to jump. A pair of white lips the tiniest hint of a purple scar popped out from the bump.

"So, Meioujuu," the lips spoke softly, cunningly, just like Naraku. "With my powers, your wounds will soon be healed."

The demon gasped, "Wha…?! Who are you?!"

Ignoring the question, Moryoumaru's lips told a command, "Go to the castle once more, and then… go get the Kongou Souha."


	45. Chapter 401 Armored Shell

Wheeze...wheeze.... There I got another one. Jeez man. Well no one's read the last one so I don't know why I'm even bothering. (sigh), Not like I blame them. I didn't update for like, three weeks!

Oh and blah blah blah, I don't own any events or charachters in this story. Nor quotes. Only limited description.

* * *

**InuYasha- Chapter 401- Armored Shell**

A blanket of dark clouds covered the castle grounds, signifying the dead of night. The castle's walls were adorned with only a few lights, seeing it was the hour that it was. InuYasha stood in front of a few guards, staring up at the dark sky expectantly.

"It'll be here soon," he stated calmly.

Shippou leaned over the half demon's shoulder to try and make himself more noticeable, "The Meioujuu?"

A malicious smile broke onto InuYasha's face. He was itching for a re-match, "Yeah. The damned stench is getting closer."

Inside the castle, Miroku, Kagome, Sango and Kirara were all gathered in the room with the ancient armor. Miroku was squatted in front of it, his hands held together in prayer. The girls stood back as a man came to Miroku, adorned in his own armor.

"Houshi-dono," he stated softly, as not to disturb the monk's chants. "Just as you've asked, the salt and water have been prepared that will…"

Miroku swung a leave drenched in water over a small bowl of salt, a few drops of the liquid landing on the white grains. "It will place a barrier on the armor," he informed, his eyes closed in concentration. "This armor used and was made from the shell of the Meioujuu. Once it's been returned, it's likely the Meioujuu's power will be complete."

The man spoke again, "And it will be stronger than before?"

"Yeah," Sango answered for him, "and that will be a bit of a problem."

Kagome thought to herself, _But before, we fought it off with the Kongou Souha…_

Back outside, the menacing, rippling cloud had returned.

"It's here!" shouted a guard. He began to defend himself with his spear, as did his comrades.

Another man observed, "The black cloud of youki!"

"RAIMEIHOU!" bellowed the menacing voice from the clouds. InuYasha stared up expectantly, waiting for the balls of lightning-clad energy to come flying. And they did, crashing into the ground around him. He jumped out of the way, pulling Tetsusaiga from its sheath at the same time. "Kaze no Kizu!" he screamed his counter attack, the lights crashing together in the sky.

That stopped the attack, angering the Meioujuu. "Damn you…" it snarled.

"Ass-hole!" InuYasha growled. "Get the fuck down here!"

The Meioujuu ignored this vulgar statement, "Where has my armored shell been hidden? It is no where to be seen…"

"The barriers working," Sango concluded, running up to InuYasha with Kagome and Miroku.

InuYasha held his sword in front of him, "Although are own attacks can't get to it! And this matter ain't being settled!"

Far off in the corner, by the castle wall, Byakuya stood by a tree. "Oh really now," he sighed, reaching into his kimono. He pulled out three pieces of paper, resembling Tsubaki's paper charm-people. "I'll lend a hand then." He brought the paper to his lips, and then blew them away, as if he were blowing a kiss.

Back inside, some men stood guard at the armor site. "All of you be on your guard," one of them commanded.

"Right."

Small, white things slid through the cracks on the paper screen, forming into large, stringy versions of the charms as they came through. They flew to the salt and water, causing the barrier to send electric sparks flying. But it wasn't strong enough to break it.

"Not working, huh?" Byakuya observed. "In that case…"

One of the charms snapped itself onto one of the men's neck, seemingly possessing him. Another man barely saw it out of the corner of his eye; the possessed man had knocked over the salt!

The man who caught him yelled, "What are you doing?! The barrier will be broken!"

Outside, the Meioujuu's cloud began to stir. It formed a kind of hurricane-like shape, its clouds swirling and twisting into one another. "I see it!" it shouted giddily, releasing a lightning bolt of power into the armor's house. The roof imploded, causing everyone outside to jump in surprise. The Meioujuu, in the confusion, had inconspicuously descended from the clouds, crushing the remnants of the hut. It held on its newly-grown scaly tongue the ancient armor, clamping down on it with its enormous fangs.

"The armor!" Sango and Kagome screamed in unison.

InuYasha held his sword up to it as it swallowed, not knowing what to do.

"I've taken it back…" the Meioujuu smiled, "my armored shell…"

Byakuya smiled as well, seeing his work was accomplished. _Well then, I'm out of here._

He stopped abruptly, however, when he heard someone's knuckles crack behind him. Quickly, he jumped forward and out of the way as Sesshoumaru slashed at him with his poisoned claws. He cried out in surprise as Sesshoumaru "glared" at him, still semi-expressionless. Byakuya landed a few feet away, on top of a roof. Sesshoumaru stood, on his toes, on the roof's north end, facing Byakuya with confidence.

"That was close," Byakuya smiled, relieved by his own escape.

Hearing the commotion above, Kagome looked up to see the two demons on the roof. She gasped, causing InuYasha to pay attention as well. He turned his head to look over his shoulder, "Byakuya and…Sesshoumaru?!"

Byakuya squinted his eyes playfully, "Well damn. Do you always try to kill someone so suddenly?"

"I could smell Naraku's scent from you," Sesshoumaru responded coldly. "That's all the reason I need."

Byakuya laughed maniacally, "You're Sesshoumaru, aren't you? InuYasha's older brother…"

Back on the battlefield, the Meioujuu was emitting a strange light. InuYasha grasped his sword tighter, preparing for the worst.

"His youki got stronger!" Miroku shouted, trying to warn the hanyou.

"It absorbed the armor's youki?!" Sango presumed.

The bumps on the Meioujuu's shell began to re-form, turning into spikes upon its back. "You see…" the demon snarled, smiling its big-fanged smile. "This is my armored shell as it should be."

"That Meioujuu is merely the bones of a corpse," Sesshoumaru said harshly, staring at the pathetic demon. "However…when I followed after Moryoumaru's scent, that thing had been revived. Just what is Moryoumaru trying to do?"

Byakuya, too, was staring at the creature, "I'd also…like to find that out too, you see."

"You little brat," the Meioujuu yelled at InuYasha. "You're Kongou Souha…can no longer hold up against me…"

"What did you say?!" InuYasha dared him to repeat it.


	46. Chapter 402 Moryoumaru's Goal

Omg i went to Youmacon!!!! ^_^ yay!! I bought a lot of stuff I didn't need! Can you blame me though? It's the only time of year I get anime stuff, considering F.Y.E. shipped all their anime goodies to another store (this is only in my area). (sad face), and my neighborhood anime store closed! Wahhh!! Oh well, I got a Ranma figure! (smiley face).

Anyway.... Sorry again for the delays! Read and Review! (FOR MY DESCRIPTION ONLY I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACHTERS OR EVENTS IN THIS STORY)

* * *

**InuYasha- Chapter 402- Moryoumaru's Goal**

Dark clouds of youki swirled around InuYasha's feet as he faced the Meioujuu. The giant, armored youkai spoke, his voice deep and menacing. "Try firing it boy…your Kongou Souha…. And this time you won't be safe!"

"Very funny!" InuYasha shouted, pointing his sword to the sky. The blade instantly got covered with diamonds. "Come on! Don't hold back!"

The air between them suddenly became very tense, each one glaring at each other with demonic eyes. Suddenly, the Meioujuu leaped into the air, getting ready to pounce on the hanyou below it. InuYasha quickly swung his sword, shouting his adamant attack.

"Take this! Kongou Souha!"

As a counter-attack, the Meioujuu began to spin around violently, its head and limbs retracting into its shell. There was only a blur of dark colored spikes as the diamonds crashed into the shell, flying off it different directions as they were repelled. The spears began to fly back towards the ground, towards InuYasha.

Kagome gasped, "Wha…"

"It repelled the Kongou Souha!" Sango shouted in warning, in case the half-demon had been blinded by the light of the sparks and diamonds.

InuYasha grunted as he jumped out of the way of a hoard of spears.

From atop the roof, Byakuya folded his arms inside his kimono. Sesshoumaru just stood, perfectly balanced, on the roof's crease. Both demons stared down at the strange battle below them.

Byakuya smiled, "Heh. Remarkable. I'd heard that the Meioujuu's shell was the hardest of all youkai. It's true, isn't it?"

InuYasha regained his battle stance, his sword now in defense. _Bastard repelled my Kongou Souha…_

"Do you get it, boy?" the Meioujuu snarled, it's shell still spinning round and round, like Shippou's Smashing Top. "This is my body as it should be."

Shippou stared up in worry, "It's pulled back into its shell."

"We can't make an attack against it!" Miroku realized.

The balls of black energy with the electric youki around them popped out of the shell, surrounding it with a yellow glow.

InuYasha gasped as his expression went sour, "Raimeihou!" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the youki plummeted downward to him, as well as the rest of the group. Miroku squinted to look closer at them, surprised at what he saw.

"Its jyaki is getting even stronger than it was before!"

InuYasha jumped over a ball as it collided with the earth, shouting in surprise.

Sango jumped in front of Kagome, seeing as another youki ball was heading straight for her. She placed her boomerang in front of them, "Look out!"

"Kagome!" InuYasha called out in worry as he looked over his shoulder. Feeling some kind of force in front of him, he turned. To his surprise, the entire shelled Meioujuu was heading straight for him! The spikes spun too closely for comfort to his face, making his hairs stand on end. InuYasha ran to the right, trying to escape impalement. The shell rolled off the ground like a tire, flying back into the air. InuYasha's hair blew over the top of his head from the force of the wind as he cursed, "Damn it!"

Byakuya suppressed a snicker. "He isn't doing so well, is he? If this goes on…," he frowned, "the Meioujuu might just beat InuYasha."

"So that's why the Meioujuu is staying here, is it?" Sesshoumaru inquired vaguely.

"Huh?"

Sesshoumaru ignored Byakuya's ignorance. _Its armored shell is enough to repel Kongou Souha…Moryoumaru is thinking of absorbing that into his own body…. Does this mean he's still after something?!_

InuYasha pulled his sword so it was almost covering his face, bracing himself for battle. The shell had produced more ovals of youki, and both were coming at him, fast.

"It's coming again!" Kagome shouted to him.

A real evil glare was on InuYasha's face. "Damn you nuisance!" He clenched the hilt of Tetsusaiga tightly, scales springing up along the length of the blade. His glare deepened as his hair stood up slightly from the demonic aura.

"The Dragon-Scaled Tetsusaiga!" Kagome shouted.

The youki was coming faster, its electricity sparking.

"Wait, InuYasha!" Miroku commanded.

Sango shouted beside him, "The Dragon-Scaled Tetsusaiga is still…"

"Shut up!" InuYasha bellowed behind him. He ran to the youki, swinging his sword down with tremendous force. He shouted a battle cry as wisps of white energy wrapped itself around the shell and its expansions. InuYasha's hands were instantly electrocuted, both from the spark of the youki and the heat from his sword's own demonic power. He glared down at it, secretly willing it to stop burning.

But the Meioujuu was too strong. It broke through InuYasha's hold, diving down at him again. He jumped out of the way in the nick of time. He stood a few feet away, holding Tetsusaiga with only one hand. He rubbed the sweat from his forehead, showing the burn on his palm. "Damn…"

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried out in concern after seeing his hand.

Shippou commented from her shoulder, "I thought so, it's still no good."

"Can't strike anything, eh?" Byakuya asked with a frown. This was getting boring.

"Huh," Sesshoumaru smirked, seeing this new aspect of the sword for the first time. "Seems like he put another peculiar power in Tetsusaiga…. But it's as if he won't use it."

Byakuya continued, "Meaning…for now, his best weapon is his Kongou Souha. And that can't be used once it's been withdrawn into its shell."

"Next I'll smash you!" the Meioujuu bellowed fiercely, going at InuYasha again. Through the head hole, its two yellow and red eyes could be seen, peering down at its prey. Next, its whole body re-emerged, it's claws flexed out to the hanyou. InuYasha gasped in surprise.

"It came out?!" Kagome questioned.

Sango furrowed her brow, "What does that mean?!"

_It dared to expose its vulnerable body…is this the Meioujuu's will?!_ Miroku thought to his self.

The Meioujuu's eyes did in fact have a strange look to them, as if they were half-rolled into the back of its head, the veins showing. "Try firing you Kongou Souha…" it repeated in a shallower voice.

"Feh!" InuYasha grunted, adorning his blade in jewels once more. "You don't have to say anything!"

Byakuya gasped slightly then smiled big, "Ah-haa, so that's what it means…"

_I see it now… what Moryoumaru is after!_ Sesshoumaru and Miroku concluded at the same time.

"InuYasha! Don't shoot!" Miroku commanded from the sidelines.

""What?!"

"This is a trap!" He yelled as loud as he could. "Moryoumaru is probably using the Meioujuu-"

InuYasha cut him off, "I don't know what's going on here but…if I blow it apart, there's no problem, is there?!" He sliced the air with his blade, releasing the spears into the cut. "Kongou Souha!"


	47. Chapter 403 Stolen Kongou Souha

Again, sorry for the delay. I made a new story, (What's In a Name), and updated another, (Honor). Also, this chapter is quite short, but a lot happens. Keep up with me, because this is where it's going to get confusing, but also interesting. If you ever get confused, write a review as a question, and I'll respond to it. If a lot of people start getting confused, I'll try to edit that chapter so it's less confusing. I can do this lol, please believe in me!

Small review;

Akago- remember me? I'm the evil demon baby, Hakudoushi's other half. Don't forget about me! I'm evil and have a small part in the rest of the series.

Fuyouheki-- what about me? Remember me? I'm the little blue ball that this guy, (points up) carries around with him. Hint; I dispell demonic auras, making it impossible to find me, and whoever Akago and I are with. So, in short, that means Moryoumaru is undetectable too. InuYasha and his group want to get rid of me, for obvious reasons; but I almost cost Miroku his life! Curious? Keep reading! (That part isn't for a while though, so be faithful!)

I don't own InuYasha, any of the characters, or even events of this story. I'm hoping that if you're still here you know that. Read and REVIEW

* * *

**InuYasha-Chapter 403- Stolen Kongou Souha**

"Come on and fire, boy!" commanded the Meioujuu as it dove for InuYasha yet again. InuYasha swung the diamonds at the demon again, shouting his attack at full force. The spears impaled the shield, digging themselves into the crevasses of the bumps. The group stared on in shock and wonder as the Meioujuu's eyes rolled back and its body went limp in the air. It hovered, its neck falling over backwards, a shimmering fragment protruding out of it.

Shippou sat upon Kagome's shoulder still, "Di…did it work?"

A strong wind blew towards Sesshoumaru and Byakuya, making their clothes ripple in the breeze like water on a lake.

Miroku jumped in front of InuYasha, his hand on his prayer beads. "Step back, InuYasha!"

"Wha…?!"

"Kazaana!" Miroku shouted as he unveiled the hole. He aimed it for the dead body of the Meioujuu, seeing as it was floating away. As if it was trying to escape.

"Miroku?" InuYasha asked, his eyebrows raised in question. Just what the hell was he doing?

Byakuya smiled wider and laughed, "Heh. Looks like that Houshi has realized Moryoumaru is up to something."

"But it's too late now…" A deeper, unfamiliar voice sounded from the Meioujuu.

Sango gasped, "It talks?!"

"But!" Kagome protested, "That's not the Meioujuu's voice!"

Byakuya sneered, finally realizing exactly what the plan was. "It wasn't that Moryoumaru just wanted the Meioujuu's armored shell."

Sesshoumaru stared up at the fleeing youkai, seeing as it was spilling liquid shouki. Miroku, still sucking in the air, widened his eyes in horror. "Shouki?!" The liquid neared the holes opening.

InuYasha stepped in quickly, "Close the Kazaana! I'll clear away the shouki! Kaze no Kizu!" But it was too far away. The wind scar's tips couldn't even scratch it. "Damn it…. It got away!"

Miroku clutched his beads to his sealed up arm. He stared at the sky in anger. "I should have realized it sooner; that Moryoumaru was using the Meioujuu…his objective was to steal the Kongou Souha's spears." InuYasha's eyes opened in realization.

Kagome tried to clear the air, "He's trying to absorb the power of the Kongou Souha?!"

"Yeah," Miroku nodded to her. "But before we fought Moryoumaru, by the looks of it….he probably didn't have enough power to absorb the Kongou Souha's powers directly. Because of that, he set his eyes on the Meioujuu, who had an armored shell that could stand up to the Kongou Souha. He had the Meioujuu take the Kongou Souha. And if he devours everything without fighting, Moryoumaru will have obtained the most powerful weapon and armor."

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru flew through the sky at lightning speed, slicing the air with his body. He stared at the space ahead of him intently. Soon, the Meioujuu was visible again. _That thing is going to Moryoumaru._

Behind him, Byakuya followed him on his origami bird. He stood on it with his arms crossed, his eyes fixated on the strange demon before him. _Such determination…. He's intending to chase it down and kill it, isn't he? _He stopped thinking and looked up to where he heard a buzzing noise. "Hmm? Saimyoushou?" After a moment, he spoke again, as if having a conversation with them, "Let the Meioujuu go? And get on his bad side?" He stared at Sesshoumaru's fluffy trail, small speckles of light surrounding it. "Somehow I don't want that. Well, there's nothing else I can do." He pulled out four pieces of folded paper, blowing on them to set them free. The black paper birds enlarged and turned into a mist of some kind, obscuring Sesshoumaru's view.

His eyes shot to his left, and instantly he cut the air so fast that it cut the mist in a thin line. He saw Byakuya coming at him on his origami bird. He glared, slicing his claws up into the man's chest, catching him by surprise. "You bothersome fool!"

But of course, it was not really Byakuya. A lotus flower fell, aflame, from where the illusion had stood. Sesshoumaru looked up, feeling another presence. Another Byakuya sat in a barrier, looking down at him, a humorous look on his face. "Don't be mad, it's my job. See ya, Sesshoumaru-sama," he said as his barrier began to float backwards, away from Sesshoumaru. The demon said nothing as he watched his new foe disappear.

A strange looking mountain was all that could be seen. The Meioujuu hovered above a hole, as I looking down at something. Inside, hundreds of demon corpses littered the ground. Stretched over them was white skin, resembling something like a spider web. A head sat in the web's center, its eyes closed in rest. Moryoumaru's eyes shot open to see the Meioujuu above him. Small tentacles began to pour out of the Meioujuu, reaching down to touch Moryoumaru.

"Moryoumaru," Akago said coldly. He sat underneath Moryoumaru's extended body, his small baby hands clutching the Fuyouheki. Moryoumaru barely turned his head to acknowledge the baby's presence, a pained look on his face. Akago smiled, "Devour it. With that you are…" _My most powerful armor._

In another part of the Sengoku Jedai, a small dear pranced about the shore of a river. It splashed it's little hove into the water, sliding in. Instantly, it realized its mistake. It was shouki. The deer began to disintegrate, its flesh melting off its body, leaving only bones to fall into the watery substance. From a few feet away, Kohaku watched.

"I'm sure of it," he said, staring at the water. "Up stream, there's a great deal of shouki flowing out. It's Moryoumaru, isn't it?"

Kikyou stepped next to him, her hair out and flowing behind her. She held her long bow with confidence, itching for a fight. "Let's go, Kohaku."


	48. Chapter 404 Moryoumarus Transformation

**InuYasha- Chapter 404- Moryoumaru's Transformation**

"Over there!" InuYasha shouted as he bolted through the air. Kagome sat upon his back, clutching his shoulders tightly to hold on. Sango and Miroku rode on Kirara, flying along side them as always. "I can smell shouki, and there's a lot of it!"

"It's Moryoumaru," Kagome informed, glaring over the hanyou's ears. "There's a presence with a corrupt Shikon fragment." She paused for a moment, and then gasped. "Hurry InuYasha! There's another Shikon shard's presence!"

This caught Sango and Miroku's attention. Sango's face became grim, _Kohaku…?! Why is he…?!_

Speaking of the younger slayer; Kohaku bounded up what appeared to be the side of a mountain. He clutched his Kusarigama in his hands, his face determined. A river of shouki ran along side him, flowing and crashing into the sides. He glared up a cliff's edge, _what's happening?_ Suddenly, more shouki cascaded over the edge of the cliff, heading straight for Kohaku. The shouki pooled at the bottom, and Kohaku sighed in relief when he realized it wasn't meant to harm him. The liquid miasma began to erode at the mountain, showing a kind of cage made out of rock. It exploded, revealing a dark figure clouded by smoke and jyaki. Kohaku stared up at it, shocked and horrified. More rocks began to fly from the mountain, now heading straight for him. He placed his mask over his mouth, jumping over to another spot on the shore.

Moryoumaru's voice rang through the quiet atmosphere, "Kohaku, eh?" The demon stood up from his mountain crevasse, towering almost sixty feet above the boy. His body was slightly hunched, and new lumpy things stuck out from his ribs and arms. As if he had re-made himself…. As the mist cleared, Kohaku got a better look at him.

Moryoumaru had indeed changed. His once bare, pale skin was now covered in different objects. On his right shoulder sat the shell of the Meioujuu in its entirety, as if it were a shoulder blade. Spewing off of that was his diamond studded arm, glistening in the light. The spears of the Kongou Souha were all molded together to make a sleeve of diamonds. The rest of his body was covered in a hard black substance, resembling the same texture as the Meioujuu's shell. It guarded his vital points more heavily, and stretched all the way up to his collar bone and shoulder. It even covered the left arm. He was completely shielded from anything that could harm him.

"You reached the shouki, eh?"

Kohaku couldn't believe his eyes, "Moryoumaru…you've transformed haven't you?"

Moryoumaru laughed and ignored Kohaku's observation, "You came knowing I was here? Without caring if I devoured your Shikon shard…is that right?"

Large, tentacle-like things erupted from his back, pointing at Kohaku. The boy jerked as he felt another tug from the Shikon shard in his neck. He jumped out of the way as a menacing spear collided with the ground he was just standing upon. He threw his scythe around a retreating tentacle, grunting with the force it took.

Moryoumaru glared at him and laughed, "How would you like your shard to be the only thing left as you melt in this shouki?"

He swished the tentacle Kohaku held captive, easily overpowering him. The boy squeezed his eyes closed as he headed for the lethal liquid below him.

Just then, a glistening arrow glided through the air at lightning speed. It cleared a spot in the river for Kohaku to land in, keeping him safe. Kikyou stood a few feet away, on a small cliff, glaring down at Moryoumaru and his captive. She shot another arrow, severing the tentacle from Kohaku's weapon.

"Ki-Kikyou," Moryoumaru stuttered, surprised by the priestess's loud entrance.

She responded, cold as ever, "Moryoumaru…no…. The armor…that Naraku's heart…the baby created, huh…?"

"And what of it?" Moryoumaru relied smugly, "did you come to get rid of it?"

She drew back another arrow. "This shouki and your form…you've re-formed your body, haven't you? And I think…in that time…was when the baby was brought out, if even for a moment."

He cackled, "Seems you didn't make it in time."

"You still don't understand!" Kikyou shrieked, letting her arrow fly.

Moryoumaru held out his arm, using his powers to extend the diamonds from his limb. "I'm telling you, you're too late!" He let them loose, the spears plummeting towards the priestess. Kikyou stared at their glittering exteriors, her eyes widening in great surprise.

_What…?! Those are….!_

Kohaku ran towards her, "Kikyou-sama!" He pushed her out of the way of an adamant spear, saving her from instant death. She kneeled on the ground, shooting another arrow at Moryoumaru. He easily evaded it, smiling down at her. She stared at the spear that almost killed her, _those are InuYasha's…._

Moryoumaru laughed at her, "That's right; InuYasha's spears."

Kikyou glared at him, lunging forward to yell, "What's happened to InuYasha?!"

"What would you do if you knew?" Moryoumaru asked, "At any rate, after this you'll be run through and die by your dear man's spears."

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the sight of something twinkling. A light exploded behind him, causing him to jump in surprise. It was the light of a demonic power…

Kikyou and Kohaku stared up at the man hovering above Moryoumaru, sword outstretched. Sesshoumaru glared down at him, his cloak and fluff trailing after him. A few feet away, InuYasha and his group were finally closing in on Moryoumaru, running/flying at him as fast as they could. Kagome felt the pang of her senses, telling her they were getting closer.

"InuYasha! Over there!"

InuYasha saw Sesshoumaru hovering above the cliff and he glared. But his expression soon paled when he sniffed the air. _Kikyou's scent!_


	49. Chapter 405 Rivalry

Oh my God you guys I'm so sorry! I haven't had a minute alone in forever!

Here's a chapter, finally. This is about where that 30 minute OVA short called "Kuroi Tessaiga" starts. Not many people have seen it or even know about it, considering it was only screened once at the Rumic World Convention in Tokyo over the summer. Don't even bother trying to find it, trust me, it doesn't exist. I've been trying for months and let me tell you, It isn't on the internet, that's for sure. If by some miracle you do know where it is, for the love of God please tell me!

Anyway.... Sorry again for the delay! i know this is taking a long time but hey, if you really love InuYasha, you'll keep reading!

Disclaimer; I don't own anything about this story, not the characters, places or even events. All belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei. I do this out of the kindness of my heart, considering it's going to take until like, 2020 for Viz to publish the whole series in english!

**

* * *

**

**InuYasha- Chapter 405- Rivalry **

"Sesshoumaru?" Moryoumaru asked, towering over the demon below. He shifted his new arm uncomfortably, slightly intimidated by Sesshoumaru, though he'd never show it.

The inu-youkai stared up at the disgusting thing above him. "You've transformed, Moryoumaru? You've become even uglier."

This caused Moryoumaru to laugh as he remembered their previous encounter long ago, "We fought once, didn't we?" He remembered trying to absorb Sesshoumaru's youkai powers, increasing that of his own. Sesshoumaru had claimed that his power was too great for Moryoumaru's weak body. But not anymore…. "This time won't be like the last," he promised as he readied himself for battle.

"Heh," Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "Let's see about that." He released a Toukijin from its hold on his belt the second the words passed his lips. A huge orb of light spilled out from the tip of the blade, rushing towards Moryoumaru. In response, Moryoumaru moved two antenna-like things that were perched on his shoulders. They resembled that of the arms of a praying mantis, and he crossed them over his face, as if to block the mass coming at him. The orb collided with him, and the two were both absorbed in a circle of light.

Away from them, InuYasha and the group were rushing towards the battlefield. Soon, they could see Moryoumaru trying to hold his ground against the power attacking him. The light died out as they stopped on the scene, now looking on at an un-scathed pair of demons.

"Not even a scratch," Moryoumaru bragged, smiling down at Sesshoumaru.

Kagome leaned forward to get a closer look, "That looks like Sesshoumaru!"

"Sesshoumaru's sword won't work at all," deduced Shippou. Seeing as InuYasha's Kongou Souha spears were clinging to the demon's body—Sesshoumaru couldn't break them when InuYasha was using them— so why should he be able to now?

Miroku focused in on another part of Moryoumaru's body, "It looks like he completely absorbed the Meioujuu's armored shell."

Sango, on the other hand, wasn't looking at Sesshoumaru and his battle opponent. She scanned the area for her brother frantically. _Kohaku is…._ Finally, she caught sight of him, standing to the side with Kikyou. "Kohaku!" she cried out, desperate for his attention.

Kohaku and Kikyou both looked in her direction. _Ane-ue, _Kohaku thought with a sad look on his face.

Kagome glared at the priestess standing next to him, "Kikyou!" InuYasha stood beside her, speechless.

Kikyou stared back at them. _InuYasha…you're safe?_

Back to the fighting demons, Moryoumaru focused in on Sesshoumaru, laughing. "Now it's your turn to get hit!" he exclaimed as he moved his arm. Giant spears of adamant grew on his glistening arm, shining in the dim light. "By my new weapon!"

InuYasha gasped, _Kongou Souha!_

"Heh," Sesshoumaru just glared, "with spears that were stolen from the likes of InuYasha…"

Moryoumaru released the spears just as Sesshoumaru swung his blade again and said, "You think you can defeat this Sesshoumaru*, do you?!"

The spears and the electric power of the blade met at the middle. An explosion of blue light and small pieces of diamond blew up from the center of the field.

Miroku tried to reason with what was happening, "He's crushing the Kongou Souha's spears with sword pressure!"

"They're facing off!" Shippou added from his shoulder.

Suddenly, spears began flying at them. InuYasha gasped and ran at Kagome, grabbing her and pushing her out of the way. "Look out!" he shouted. Behind them, Miroku put his staff to his side, pushing Sango behind him. Across the field, Kohaku bravely stood before Kikyou with his arms outstretched, shouting at her to stay back.

InuYasha looked over at them, worry on his face, _Kikyou…are you ok?_

Sesshoumaru just stood there, taking them at full blow.

"So it's not even worth the effort to dodge InuYasha's spears, huh?" Moryoumaru asked, chuckling.

InuYasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and ran at Moryoumaru and his half-brother. Kagome called after him and he just grunted in response. "Moryoumaru!" he shouted as he swung his sword downward, causing the Wind Scar to erupt from his blade.

"Kaze no Kizu, huh?" Moryoumaru asked, turning towards the hanyou. Of course, this did not scratch him either. "You think something like that will work now?"

Sesshoumaru walked up behind him, "You're in the way, InuYasha. This is none of your business."

InuYasha looked over his shoulder and yelled, "Get your ass outta here, Sesshoumaru! I'm taking over this fight!"

"I don't give a damn if you don't move," Sesshoumaru informed with a glare. "You're also asking to be ripped to pieces. Along with Naraku's heart!" He swung his blade yet again, the light pouring out into a stream, running toward Moryoumaru.

Kagome gasped, clutching her hand to her chest. Was he ok?!

InuYasha grunted again as he jumped to the side.

Moryoumaru just laughed maniacally as he blocked the jet stream of power. He glared between his mantis guards, "You two aren't fighting, so you'll be sent to the next world getting along as brothers."

Sesshoumaru looked at him, confused by his words. What did he mean by that?

Suddenly, the diamonds on his arm grew longer and thicker, aiming themselves at Sesshoumaru.

"Wha…" Kagome stared on in disbelief.

Miroku trailed off, "His arm…"

InuYasha dodged the spear-like things, grunting, "Tentacles of diamond spears?!"

Sesshoumaru, too dodged the tentacles, only he was gliding towards Moryoumaru, as if to attack. Quickly, the tentacles all rammed together, not centimeters from where Sesshoumaru was just hovering. They almost crushed him! He stopped in mid air, staring down at the new tentacles around him.

Moryoumaru smiled, "Choose, Sesshoumaru. Would you rather be crushed, or run through?" He looked down over his shoulder and chuckled, "InuYasha…. You're already out of moves. Just wait until I've settled this with your brother."

InuYasha reset Tetsusaiga so it was pointing at Moryoumaru. "You bastard!" he shouted, "fucking around with my Kongou Souha! I'll never allow that!"


	50. Continuation of the Anime No Lie

Hello everyone. I'm terribly sorry for not updating in FOREVER. But I have good news and bad news. Bad news; I shall not be continuing to write out the chapters of the InuYasha manga. Do you want to know why? Because of the good news; the InuYasha anime is continuing. Yes, I am serious, and I am not lying. Also, I have not been misinformed. I know there have been a lot of rumors about the continuation of InuYasha or a fifth movie, and most were false. But this one is true.

The continuation is called InuYasha Kanketsu-hen or InuYasha, the Final Act. You can search it on Google if you do not believe me. It's even on Anime News Network. And the Anime News Network does not lie. I can even confirm that the picture they have for the add is a animation cell-type thing of InuYasha and Kagome from the final chapter of InuYasha.

So, all in all, I'm here to inform you of this awesome miracle, and to apologize for leaving you in the dust. Also, to apologize for not updating in months. Thank you to all of those who followed my story until the end and made my story a favorite.


End file.
